Hi Versus Mizu
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Une jeune fille aux pouvoirs étranges se joint au groupe de Yoh. Elle finit par rencontrer Hao, et ne peut plus s'en débarasser... Mais, malheureusement, dans un monde comme celui du Shaman Fight, la vie ne fera jamais de cadeaux...
1. Prologue: Once upon a time

**Hi versus Mizu:** Prologue

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** A part Sayo et certains autres que vous rencontrerez plus tard, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Sinon Hao serait avec Jeanne et Opachô avec Seyram depuis des lustres. ^^

**Rating:** K+. J'pense que c'est le bon rating.

**Note:** Me revoilà^^ C'est une fic HaoXOOC qui est assez longue. Je l'ai déjà écrite en entier, ce qui veut dire que normalement le temps entre chaque parution ne sera pas très long. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_La jeune fille marchait toujours. _

_Elle ne faisait même pas attention à l'endroit où elle était. _

_Elle marchait, c'était tout. _

_Sans le moindre espoir de trouver un refuge à un moment, elle marchait. _

_Sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. _

_Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?_

_Le village Pache n'est pas un lieu sensé être connu de tous, et surtout pas des non-Shamans. _

_C'est un endroit secret et sacré, pas un lieu de tourisme._

_Le village Pache… _

_Oui, mais où était-il ce village ? _

_Bien sûr, elle avait une carte, et des indications, mais ce n'était rien. Une carte est un morceau de papier._

_Une carte n'est pas grand-chose, en vérité._

_Une carte ne la sauverait pas face à un ennemi déterminé._

_Et les jumeaux qui étaient peut-être perdus dans la nature…_

_Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_Aï et Toma étaient ses nakama-tachi._

_Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas les perdre._

_Elle devait les retrouver durant le Shaman Fight._

_Le Shaman Fight…_

_Un sérieux combat intérieur l'enflammait._

_Elle avait ses raisons pour vouloir participer à ce tournoi._

_Elle devait y aller… _

_Elle devait le faire, c'était la raison de sa marche…_

_Elle devait retrouver Aï et Toma…_

_Aï et Toma…_

_Elle continua donc de marcher un long moment, sans vraiment prêter attention au paysage, puis découvrit une forêt._

_Une forêt…_

_Selon ses indications, elle était sur la bonne voie. _

_Elle s'y engagea donc, et une vision la prit._

_Elle s'immobilisa, luttant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. _

_Dieu que c'était difficile. _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que ce serait court._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

_La vision l'envahit._

_Un campement. _

_Pas loin d'elle._

_Très proche, même._

_Un feu de camp brûlant et magnifique rougeoyait devant ses yeux._

_D'un côté, un petit africain, endormi. _

_De l'autre… _

_Quelqu'un était assis. _

_Mais la vision se brouilla, et elle reprit difficilement conscience._

_Titubant, elle mit un momfent à se calmer entièrement_

_Elle souffla, puirs se rapprocha d'un arbre, s'aidossa contre l'immense tronc ect s'endormit, épuisée._

_

* * *

_

_-_ Hao-sama ?

_Il s'éveilla lentement._

_Asakura Hao, Shaman millénaire, fut tenté de se recoucher. _

_Sa nuit avait été parcourue de cauchemars dés que son tour de garde s'était terminé, et il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. _

_Il se passa pensivement la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'Opachô le regardait d'un air un peu perplexe._

- Hao-sama a eu une mauvaise nuit ?

- Moui, si l'on peut dire…

_Le gamin aux cheveux foncés fronça les sourcils._

- Tout va bien pour Hao-sama ?

- Mais oui, petit Opachô, tout va bien.

_Opachô rougit de plaisir à l'annonce de son surnom._

- Merci, Hao-sama !

- De rien, de rien…

_Il se redressa, et saisit la main du jeune indien, souriant._

- On va marcher un peu, ça devrait me calmer.

_Le petit garçon lui sourit en retour et commença à marcher à côté d'Hao. _

_Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, où les attendait une petite surprise._

- Hao-sama…

_Le petit Indien le tira par la manche, lui montrant une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Yoh, endormie contre un arbre, inconsciente peut-être._

_Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. _

_Ils étaient détachés, et des mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux. _

_Elle avait la peau plutôt pâle. _

_Ses yeux étant fermés, il ne pouvait en voir la couleur, mais il eut l'impression de la connaitre…_

- …

_Il la regarda un moment, puis repartit, suivi d'Opachô._

_Il avait la drôle d'impression qu'il reverrait bientôt cette jeune fille_…

* * *

- Laissez-là, elle se réveille.

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, étonnée d'être au milieu de tant de gens. _

_Gardant son mutisme, elle regarda où elle se trouvait, puis se leva un peu brusquement. _

_Un jeune garçon leva les mains, comme pour la rassurer. _

_Que lui voulait-il ? _

_Elle n'en savait rien. _

_Il finit par parler, un immense sourire imbécile accroché aux lèvres._

- Eh, calme-toi, on ne te veut pas de mal…

_Elle fixa celui qui venait de parler dans les yeux. _

_Des yeux plutôt sombres, d'ailleurs. _

_Le jeune homme était un peu plus petit qu'elle, et avait de courts cheveux bruns, retenus par d'énormes écouteurs. _

_Elle jeta un regard aux autres : un homme blond et grand, un gamin haut de trois centimètres de haut, un garçon aux cheveux bleus, un autre aux cheveux violets et une jeune fille blonde. _

_Le brun reprit la parole, tout en gardant son éternel sourire niais et détendu en travers de la figure :_

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Yoh Asakura. Voici Ren, Manta, Faust et Horo-Horo, ce sont mes amis, et nous…

- Yoh ?

_Une autorité stupéfiante se dégageait de ladite blonde._

_Sayo sourit._

_Une seule fille dans le groupe, mais quelle fille apparemment…_

- Oui, Anna ?

- Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, j'espère ?

_Le dénommé Yoh, qui semblait tout d'un coup très intéressé par ses chaussures, trembla sous le regard noir d'Anna, puis essaya de rattraper sa gaffe :_

- Euh… Non, du tout, je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Voici Anna, c'est ma fiancée.

- Yoh, arrête de parler à cette fille comme ça. On sait rien d'elle, elle est peut-être avec Hao. Alors cesse tes politesses, compris ?

_Le garçon aux cheveux violets, Ren, la menaça d'une sorte de sceptre/épée/truc coupant. _

_Elle regarda la lame, la saisit à main nue et la détourna, sans prendre garde au sang qui s'écoula de sa main tailladée. _

_Yoh écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils et lança un regard désapprobateur à son ami :_

- Ren, arrête !

_Yoh sourit de nouveau, sans doute désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, et reprit de plus belle, en regardant la brune :_

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- …

_Ren s'énerva de nouveau._

- On t'a demandé de te présenter, t'es sourde ou quoi ?

_Elle le regarda, scrutant l'obscurité des yeux du chinois._

- … Je m'appelle Sayo.

- C'est joli ! Moi c'est Horo-Horo !

- Manta, lança le nain.

_Le garçon aux cheveux bleus affirma un sourire niais, vite imité par le gamin aux cheveux clairs. _

_Elle hésita un peu, puis esquissa à son tour un petit sourire calme, avant de se remettre en marche. _

_Manta attrapa le bas de son pantalon, la forçant à s'arrêter, puis demanda en toute innocence :_

- Où tu vas ?

- … Là où le vent me portera.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- …

_Elle se retourna, et leur lança de nouveau un regard dénué de tout sentiment._

_S'arrêta sur leurs fantômes._

_Elle émit un petit sifflement._

- … Des Shamans…

- Quoi, toi aussi tu peux voir les… ?

_Elle le coupa avec un petit sourire en coin, pas impressionnée du tout par les esprits qu'elle avait en face d'elle._

- Oui. Je suis une Shamane.

_Horo-Horo plissa les yeux, regard à droite puis à gauche, et lança :_

- C'est curieux, je ne vois pas ton fantôme…

- C'est normal, _lança-t-elle d'un ton calme et un peu ironique._

_Elle repartit d'un bon pas, comme pour signifier que la conversation était terminée._

_Seule._

_Anna et Yoh se regardèrent, puis la suivirent._

_Horo-Horo, Faust, Manta et Ren aussi._

- Arrêtez de me suivre.

_Elle s'arrêta, et ils en firent autant._

- Pourquoi ? Tu es une Shaman aussi, on peut faire la route ensemble, non ? Où est le reste de ton équipe ?

- Je suis toute seule.

- Mais… Tu ne pourras pas participer !

- … Une équipe m'acceptera.

- … On a pas encore fait nos équipes, au fait.

_Yoh considéra un instant Faust, Ren, Horo-Horo, Anna et Sayo._

_Faust VIII ème du nom, le nécromancien, utilisant Elisa._

_Ren Tao, héritier des Tao, utilisant Bason et la force de la foudre._

_Horo-Horo, guerrier Aïnou, utilisant la glace et l'eau._

_Anna Kyoyama, sa fiancée, utilisant les Shikigamis gardiens de Hao._

_Sayo, dont il ignorait tout, mais d'où émanait une puissance tranquille._

- C'est trois shamans par équipe, hein ?

- Oui.

- … Nous ne sommes plus que quatre, maintenant que Lyserg est parti et que Ryu a décidé de tout arrêter. Nous ne sommes pas assez.

- Avec elle, si.

- … Nous verrons bien. Qui sait, peut-être que Ryû voudra reprendre ?

_Anna haussa les sourcils._

_Faust continua de divaguer à moitié, dans les vapes._

_Horo-Horo tenta malgré tout de raisonner Yoh. _

_Ryû ne reviendrait sans doute jamais…_

- Yoh…

- Tout ira bien.

- …

_La jeune fille le regarda encore, de son grand regard d'un bleu d'azur. _

_Puis hocha lentement la tête, et reprit sa marche, avec eux._

_Elle n'était plus seule._

_Enfin._

_

* * *

_

**Hao:** Maah... Ca commence bien.

**Sayo:** Nous savons très bien ce qui va nous arriver. Alors pas la peine de désespérer à l'avance...

**Hao:** Mouais...

**Sayo:** ...

**G.S.:** ... Je suis vraiment aussi méchante que ça?

**Sayo:** ... On se la fait à deux?

**Hao:** No problem.

**Sayo&Hao:** *foncent sur l'auteur qui s'enfuit*


	2. Chapitre 1: Sayo Nara et Chocolat

**Chapitre 1 :** Sayo…Nara et Chocolat

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. Sauf Sayo, Aï, Toma, la chanson et le scénario. %)

* * *

_And when the sun is gone, when I see the sky, I know I'm not alone…_

_You're not with me and I'm not with you_

_We're both alone but we are unhappy…_

_Waaah… Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de chanter ça…_

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps… [1]_

* * *

Ils marchaient, silencieux. Yoh tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre la carte, restant les yeux fixés sur l'endroit que Lyserg avait montré de son pendule.

Lyserg.

Le départ –la fuite, en fait- du jeune garçon avait complètement démonté Ryu. Il avait abandonné le Shaman Fight, laissant les autres seuls. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait les voir en tant que spectateur, mais ne voulait plus se battre.

Et l'arrivée de la jeune fille brune plongeait Anna dans de sombres pensées. Tout se passait trop vite à son goût. Bien trop vite.

Horo-Horo, Faust, Manta et Ren ne disaient rien non plus, l'un silencieux de nature, le deuxième complètement amorphe, le troisième trop loin derrière et le dernier trop saisi par l'ambiance tendue qui régnait entre les autres adolescents.

Et Sayo me direz-vous ? Elle rêvait.

Elle était un peu rêveuse sur les bords, en effet. Son fantôme l'empêchait de se casser la figure, et contrariait le moindre obstacle, car elle aurait bien été incapable d'en faire autant. Elle était trop troublée…

D'abord, sa vision, puis le groupe qui l'avait tout de suite acceptée… C'était beaucoup en deux jours. Acceptée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle parlait comme une fille de son âge.

Elle sourit, le nez dans les nuages, imitée par son fantôme, qui resta silencieux, comme à son habitude.

Pour une fois, il pouvait bien relâcher sa vigilance, non ?

Rien n'arriverait à sa maîtresse.

L'esprit faillit sourire.

Et ne vit pas arriver le fantôme du guépard qui se jeta sur sa maîtresse.

* * *

- AAAAAAH !

Elle tomba violemment au sol, empoigna une sorte de poignard bleuté et cria, plus par réflexe que par une démarche réfléchie :

- OVER SOUL, AMAYA NO RAITO !

Une intense lumière se forma autour d'elle, et le guépard fut projeté à quelques pas. Elle se releva immédiatement, d'un geste plus félin qu'humain. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement violets, sans trace de pupille. Sa voix se fit entendre, rauque et froide, bien différente de sa voix normale :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Sa… Sayo…

Les autres la regardaient, stupéfiés. Ben oui, elle n'était pas shaman pour rien. Ils finirent par réagir, et utiliser eux aussi leurs Over Soul.

Le guépard disparut en laissant place à un jeune garçon visiblement africain, aux vêtements étranges et bariolés, qui semblait légèrement effrayé.

Il faut dire qu'une fille a la voix d'homme, aux yeux sans pupille et a la vitesse surhumaine, ça fait peur. J'ai pas essayé, mais j'imagine très bien.

- Vous êtes des Shamans. Vous voulez vous battre contre Hao ?

Le jeune garçon avait parlé, d'une voix un peu hésitante. Yoh hésita, puis sourit, convaincu que ce n'était pas un membre du groupe de l'ennemi shamanesque n°1. Sayo, qui ne connaissait pas le Hao susdit, attendit d'en savoir plus :

- … Oui. Je m'appelle Yoh, voici Ren, Horo-Horo, Anna et Sayo.

- Sayonara !

Il y eut un blanc. L'afro avait fait semblant de partir, puis était revenu rapidement. Sayo fronça les sourcils, puis sentit soudain des voix résonner dans sa tête, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leurs bouches :

_Pensée de Ren : C'est quoi ce jeu de mots débile ?_

_Pensée d'Horo-Horo : C'est qui ce type ?_

_Pensée d'Anna : On devrait être repartis…_

_Pensée de Yoh : Qui-est ce ?_

_Pensée de Faust : Elisa…_

_Pensée de Manta : ???_

Sayo se crispa. La vision, et maintenant les pensées des autres. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, elle devait se calmer…

_Calme-toi ma vieille, respire profondément, tout ira bien._

Histoire de se calmer, elle reprit son interrogatoire, rompant son Over Soul. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Pas drôle, mais pas dangereux non plus.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je m'appelle Chocolove !

- … Tu es un Shaman… Pourquoi m'as-tu attaquée ?

- … Ben en fait… Je t'avais pas vue, et j'ai cru tomber sur les sbires d'Hao.

_Encore lui ? Mais qui c'est à la fin ?_

Elle réfléchit intensément. Hao… Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien… Elle se gratta la tête, pensive, puis souffla, indécise :

- Hao… Ka ? [2]

- TU NE CONNAIS PAS HAO ?

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six regards plaqués sur elle, Faust étant complètement à l'ouest. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi, c'est pas un crime ! Qui c'est, ce « Hao » ?

- C'est…

- Comment dire…

- Ben…

_Pensée de Ren : Elle ne connait même pas Hao… C'est qui cette Shaman ?_

_Pensée de Yoh : Hao…_

Dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, plusieurs adjectifs remontèrent à la surface : brun, grand, ennemi, mauvais, dangereux, puissant.

Elle sourit.

Bien sur. Il fallait bien un méchant dans cette histoire. Bon, il avait l'air à peu près humain, ça irait.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

- Là encore, je…

- Euh…

- Il a…

_Bon sang, c'est pas si difficile que ça quand même !_

Sans le vouloir, elle s'incrusta de nouveau dans leurs esprits, et les voix mentales lui parvinrent sans efforts.

_Pensée d'Anna : Pyromane, voleur, assassin…_

_Pensée de Chocolove : Il a tué plein de monde…_

_Pensée de Horo-Horo : Il a tué les parents de Lyserg…_

_Pensée de Faust : Elisa…_

_Pensée de Manta : Il me fait peeeeeuuur !_

_Pensée de Yoh : Et le pire… C'est que c'est à la fois mon ancêtre, et mon jumeau…_

- Ton frère ?

_Mince, c'est sorti tout seul. Ils vont savoir que je lis les pensées, maintenant._

Elle fit un semblant de sourire, se détournant, mais Anna la retint par le bras.

- … Sayo, tu sais lire dans les pensées ?

- Euh… Ben… Oui, et ça change quoi ?

- … A part Hao, un de ses larbins et moi, nous n'avons jamais vu quiconque avec ce pouvoir…

… _Anna et Hao aussi…_

_Et un__… _

_Larbin d'Hao._

_Qui est-ce ?_

…

_Donc, Hao, où quel que soit son nom, le larbin, quel qu'il soit, et Anna possèdent ce pouvoir, comme moi. _

_Eh ben… _

_On est pas sortis de l'auberge._

Elle resta silencieuse, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- …

- Mais c'est génial !

Trois, non quatre, non cinq, non six [3] paires d'yeux fixèrent Horo-Horo d'un regard interloqué.

- Ben oui ! Maintenant, on est à égalité, 2 VS 2 !

- …

- Horo-Horo…

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

- …

- … J'abandonne. Ce type est trop bizarre.

Horo-Horo haussa les épaules.

- Attendez cinq minutes !

Tous se retournèrent vers Chocolove.

- Pas question que je fasse le voyage avec le frère de Hao !

… _Huh ?_

_Il est si bête et si nul que ça ?_

_Nan… Dites-moi que je rêve…_

Vu le silence qui suivit, il fut obligé de s'expliquer :

- Ben oui ! Si c'est le frère de Hao… C'est le même que lui ! Ils sont pareils ! Je dis pas qu'ils ont les mêmes idées, mais, au départ, ce sont les mêmes personnes !

- … Toi…

- S'il te plait, Ren.

Yoh lui sourit avant de reparler.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Je suis comme Hao. C'est vrai, je suis son frère. Mais… Moi c'est moi. Je suis ce que je suis, pas ce que lui il est. Lui, c'est lui.

- …

- Si tu as peur, tu peux partir d'ici, laissa tomber Anna.

Il y eut un léger blanc.

- …Nan, ça peut être marrant après tout, sourit le jeune.

- … Et donc, toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon qui les avait attaqués sourit.

- Moi c'est Chocolove, et lui c'est Mick.

- Moi c'est…

- Tt. Je sais pas mal de choses.

Il pointa son doigt sur Horo-Horo.

- Toi, t'es un Shaman de glace, et tu t'appelles Horo-Horo. Le grand blond, il s'appelle Faust, et il est dingue d'une femme qu'est morte. Le nain, il s'appelle Manta et ce n'est pas un Shaman. La blonde là bas s'appelle Anna Kyoyama, elle lit dans les pensées et elle est la fiancée de Yoh.

Le doigt se pointa sur le Shaman aux cheveux courts.

- Yoh Asakura, disais-je, est le jumeau de Hao, possède l'esprit Amidamaru, un samouraï. Tao Ren, là bas, a pour esprit un guerrier chinois, Bason, et privilège la foudre dans ses attaques. Et toi, la fille brune…

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu viens d'arriver, c'est ça ?

- … Oui. Je m'appelle Sayo.

- Mais, Chocolove… Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de choses sur nous ?

- En fait…

Le jeune Shaman se gratta un peu la tête sous l'œil interrogateur du groupe, puis sourit.

- … Je vous suis depuis un bon bout de temps.

- … Tu nous suis ?

La lame de Ren posée sur le cou augmenta considérablement la tension du jeune africain.

- Euh, oui, mais juste pour voir, enfin, si vous étiez avec Hao, si vous étiez puissants et… Et si…

- Si ?

Le regard violet de Sayo devint un peu moqueur.

- Si ils t'accepteraient parmi eux, c'est ça ?

Les yeux du petit groupe s'arrondirent.

- Sayo… T'as encore lu dans ses pensées ?

- Nan, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- … En effet.

- Tu vois, même Anna est d'accord avec moi, lança avec un sourire de victoire la grande brune.

- Et donc, pour Chocolove, qu'est qu'on…

- Pas question.

Ren croisa les bras.

- On a déjà dû accepter la brune, on va pas s'embarrasser d'un comique raté. Surtout que sans lui on était six, maintenant on est trop. Et il est nul.

- Nul ? Répète un peu pour voir !

- Nul, j'ai dit nul.

Et Chocolove se mit à courir derrière Ren. Yoh sourit.

- Ils s'entendent déjà bien.

- Bien ?

Cette fois ci, ce fut la brune qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu trouve qu'ils s'entendent « bien » ?

- Oui. Pour Ren, qui est plutôt solitaire et renfermé, crier sur quelqu'un c'est lui montrer son affection.

- Tu crois ça ?

Sayo se baissa rapidement, évitant le coup de Ren, qui faillit toucher Yoh. Elle sourit, pendant que Yoh lançait au Chinois :

- Eh, calme-toi Ren…

- Même pas en rêve !

Et le voyage se continua aussi calmement, sous les yeux attentifs de Sayo, d'Anna, et… De quelqu'un d'autre…

* * *

1]: La chanson est à moi, et je l'utiliserais par la suite, dakara... PAS TOUCHE!  
[2]: Ka se met à la fin d'une question, en jap %)  
[3]: J'ai jamais bien su compter *crève*

* * *

**Hao:** C'pas drôle, j'm'ennuie.

**Sayo:** Tu arriveras bien assez tôt, capiche?

**Hao:** Dois-je en conclure que tu m'en veux encore?

**Sayo:** Pour le fait que tu m'aie envoyé un seau d'eau sur la tronche? Sans blague. Au fait, Opachô viendra pas c'te aprèm, je lui ai donné des billets pour un spectacle.

**Hao&Sayo:** Grr... *éclairs dans les yeux*

**G.S.:** Hao? Depuis quand tu t'énerves comme ça?

**Hao:** Depuis que c'est toi qu'écris.

**G.S.:** Pas faux. Mais bon, ça m'éclate... *sur son petit nuage Over-Soul*


	3. Chapitre 2: Les XLaws

**Chapitre 2 : Les X-laws… Ou comment on cherche à assouvir nos héros**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Le disclaimer est au début de l'histoire. La chanson m'appartient.**…

* * *

_When the sun is gone, when I see the sky, I know I'm not alone!_

… _Donc… _

… _Si on passe par là, on devrait gagner une bonne-demie journée de marche…_

_Au moins… _

_Alors que là, on perd au moins deux jours. _

_Pff. _

_Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation, Yoh._

_Baka nee…_

Ren criait sur Horo-Horo et Chocolove, Anna, Manta et Yoh discutaient, Faust conversait avec son fantôme, et Sayo les guidait avec la carte. Ayant un assez bon sens de l'orientation et plusieurs indications que n'avaient pas les autres, elle était sûre de les conduire à bon port.

Et en effet, ils allaient sur le bon chemin.

_Et après, il faudra partir par là-bas…_

_Franchir le portail…_

Ils attendraient bientôt le village Pache, à cette allure, du moins selon les dires de Yoh, qui aurait préféré que Sayo aille moins vite. Soi disant qu'il était fatigué. Mais Anna était assez… Persuasive pour qu'il avance à un bon rythme.

De toute façon, tous savaient que le village n'était pas si proche que ça, et qu'il leur faudrait bien encore quatre jours de marche s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, au moins, pour l'atteindre réellement.

Quatre jours….

C'était sans compter un certain groupe qui les suivait à la trace, sans qu'ils s'en doutent, et une masse gigantesque, cachée par les nuages.

_Le soleil se couche… Je suis un peu fatiguée._

- La nuit tombe, va falloir s'arrêter.

Sayo s'arrêta brusquement. Chocolove demanda :

- … On va devoir dormir à la belle étoile ?

Ren sourit, puis demanda sarcastiquement :

- Pourquoi, ça te fait peur ?

L'autre lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Nan, mais j'aurai préféré un lit.

- Pff, jamais content.

Sayo sortit un duvet de son sac, et chercha des yeux un abri. Découvrant un surplomb, elle s'installa à côté et ferma les yeux, laissant les autres se disputer.

Elle permit à son esprit de divaguer, sachant qu'elle s'endormirait rapidement. En effet, le sommeil vint facilement la prendre, et il aurait pu en être ainsi toute la nuit.

Mais un bruit énorme la fit se redresser, et secouer ses camarades.

Yoh eut du mal à émerger, ainsi qu'Horo-Horo, et Faust resta dans son habituel état quasi-comateux, mais les autres se réveillèrent assez rapidement et se rendirent compte de leur situation.

Encerclés, ils étaient encerclés.

_Shimatta…_

_Bon, va falloir qu'on m'explique la logique…_

_Pourquoi de nuit, si c'est pour faire autant de bruit ?_

_C'est bête…_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe en…

- Tais-toi, Yoh, lui souffla Anna.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'écria à son tour, fâché de s'être fait réveiller :

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Horo-Horo, chut !

Ren, parfaitement réveillé, avait lui aussi vu le groupe, qui se tenait pourtant à bonne distance, et fit taire l'Aïnou d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Faust et les autres se relevèrent lentement, mais Sayo arrêta le nain d'un geste :

- Qui sont ces gens ?

- Ce sont les X-Laws, Sayo, et ils sont du genre dangereux. Pas aussi forts que la bande de Hao, mais quand même bien assez puissants pour nous. Enfin, pour vous, je veux dire, moi, je ne peux pas me battre.

- X-laws ? … Les dix commandements ?

- Exactement.

Un grand blond qui poussait une grosse statue de fer, suivi d'un jeune aux cheveux émeraude, s'approcha d'eux.

_Une mocheté et un gamin… _

_J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette cage en fer. _

_Cela doit être important, vu les précautions que cet adulte prend. _

_Et dieu sait combien les adultes sont respectueux… _

_Ironiquement bien sûr._

… _Iron Maiden. _

_C'est…_

_Oui, ça y est, je me souviens, c'est bien un Iron Maiden, un instrument de torture. _

_C'est un moyen de pression ?_

- …

- Lyserg…

Sayo regarda ses compagnons. Mis à part Chocolove, ils semblaient tous le connaitre, ce gamin aux cheveux verts.

_Bon, allez, pour cette fois, j'ai bien le droit de savoir de quoi il retourne, non ? _

_Il me semble que l'un deux l'a déjà cité, en plus. _

_Comme quoi Hao avait tué ses parents, ou quelque chose du même genre…_

Son incursion dans le cerveau de Yoh lui apprit que ce « Lyserg » avait voyagé avec eux durant un temps, que ses parents avaient bien été tués par Hao et qu'il avait rejoint les X-laws pour devenir plus fort.

_Plus fort, mon œil ! _

_Il n'a même pas l'air heureux ! _

_Cette organisation n'a pas l'air bien reluisante, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…_

Yoh commença, souriant, comme à son habitude :

- Lyserg, X-laws… C'est une joie de…

- Que voulez vous, le coupa Anna. Et pourquoi venez vous pendant la nuit, vous espériez quoi ?

Le grand blond remit ses lunettes et sourit.

_Celui-là, il m'énerve déjà._

- Pas grand-chose en vérité, nous souhaitions simplement…

- Viens-en au fait. Je déteste perdre mon temps.

Sayo le regardait d'un air dur et froid, parlant d'un ton atone. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire et grimaça de mépris.

_Ce genre de grimaces, ce sont les mauvaises gens qui les font._

_Cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs, que ce soit un être mauvais._

_Il respire le mépris._

- Je ne vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer, mademoiselle. Et d'ailleurs, notre offre ne regarde que le jeune Yoh Asakura, ni vous ni les autres.

- Et vous me voulez quoi ?

Le Shaman aux cheveux bruns sourit.

- … Parce que je crois n'avoir rien fait de mal, et je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous intéresser, X-laws.

- Notre offre te concerne uniquement, je te préviens.

Sayo et Anna haussèrent les sourcils à l'unission.

Yoh sourit, et demanda :

- … Et ?

- Nous te proposons de devenir des nôtres.

- Hors de question.

Anna n'avait même pas élevé la voix.

- Yoh deviendra Shaman King, il n'est pas destiné à aider votre Sainte Iron Maiden à devenir reine.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, petite insolente, siffla le blond, et tu devrais…

- Marco.

Sayo ouvrit les yeux.

La statue venait de parler.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé !

_Soit je suis malade, soit ça c'est vraiment passé, et la… _

_Là… _

_Je dois être vraiment fatiguée… _

_Pas possible… _

_Je suis vraiment malade…_

- Marco, la faute est tienne. Tu n'as pas été juste envers eux, ils ont le droit d'être en colère. Bien sur, les amis de Yoh Asakura peuvent venir aussi, ils sont surement de puissants shamans.

_Ah ben non, je suis pas malade…_

_Mais…_

_Mais…_

_Ouh…_

_Je vois…_

_Mauvais…_

_Pour qui elle se prend, cette voix ?_

- … Qui vous a dit qu'on voulait vous rejoindre ?

Ren jaugea du regard la statue, puis se retourna.

- En tout cas, je ne viens pas. Et puisque nous ne pourrons pas dormir plus cette nuit, je propose que nous partions.

- Moi aussi, siffla Sayo avant de rejoindre le chinois.

- Les amis, tenta Lyserg.

- Tais-toi, Lyserg. C'est à cause de toi si Ryu est parti du tournoi. Je ne viens pas, lança Horo-Horo.

- … Je suis Yoh, souffla Manta.

- … Moi aussi, approuva Faust.

- Et toi, tu viens, déclara Anna en agrippant le col de Yoh et en partant comme si de rien n'était.

Marco, puisque c'était son nom, l'arrêta, le visage dur.

- Qui es tu pour décider à sa place ?

Elle le jaugea de regard, puis reprit, d'un ton lent, celui qu'on prend pour parler aux enfants, aux tout petits enfants :

- Toi, tais-toi et laisse moi passer, _blondinet_, lâcha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

_Et un hourra pour Anna !_

Ils s'éloignèrent donc, et la voix de Marco résonna encore une fois :

- Si vous ne vous alliez pas à nous, nous ne pourrons oublier qu'il est pareil à Hao et vous considérerons comme une menace !

_C'en est trop !_

_Ce blond…_

_Il est odieux !_

Là, Sayo se retourna. Elle avança jusqu'à Marco, le regardant avec gentillesse. Lui crut qu'elle acceptait et ne s'attendit donc pas à la suite.

_Trop naïf._

Elle le gifla.

Puis, sans un mot, courut rejoindre son groupe.

_Bien fait ! _

_Dans les dents, le blond, repasse donc, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour te resservir si tu le souhaites !_

Marco et les autres X-laws restèrent ainsi un moment, puis la même voix claire s'éleva de la statue :

- Marco, Lyserg, rentrons.

- Hai, Jeanne-sama.

Puis Marco fit pivoter la statue, et Lyserg le suivit, ainsi que tous les autres X-laws. Lyserg lança un regard vers ses anciens amis, puis partit sans se retourner…

Yoh et Sayo, qui marchaient à la même hauteur, ne disaient pas un mot. Sayo attendit un moment, puis s'adressa au brun :

- … Yoh ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle retenta :

- Yoh ?

- …Oui, Sayo ?

- … Est-ce que ça va ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu azur de son interlocutrice, et sourit étrangement avant de lancer :

- … Oui, merci. Par contre, Sayo… Tu veux bien accepter de pas lire les pensés des autres ? Parce que moi, ça va, mais Ren ou Anna n'apprécient sans doute pas…

- Si moi je ne m'en prive pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait arrêter, dit la voix tranquille de l'Itako.

- Quoi, s'exclama le chinois, tu lis continuellement nos pensées ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrête immédiatement !

- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens capable de m'en empêcher ?

Elle s'arrêta lentement, laissant les autres la distancer…

La discussion continua, mais Sayo garda son regard concentré sur Yoh. Il avait réussi à noyer le poisson et à changer le sujet. … Il était triste. Du moins, c'est qu'elle croyait comprendre. Ou, disons, ce qui était voyant, dans ses yeux comme dans son attitude.

Du moins pour quelqu'un ayant l'observation aiguisée de Sayo.

Elle soupira.

… _Le pauvre. _

_Il souffre de l'absence de son ami… _

_Sans le dire ni l'admettre… _

_Oui, c'est ça, le véritable courage._

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, puis repartit de plus belle, suivant le petit groupe qui continuait de se disputer sur un ton animé.

Suivie de près par une ombre immense, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas.

* * *

- Anna, Anna, Anna … Cependant… Je crois… Je crois que Sayo me plait bien plus, sourit-il. Bien plus…

L'ombre s'éleva plus haut encore dans le ciel…

Un rire froid et démoniaque retentit…

Sans vie…

* * *

**Hao:** Nyark. J'suis quand même là. %)

**Sayo:** On sait, frimeur, on sait.

**Hao:** Moi, frimeur?

**Sayo:** A peine. D'abord, ce chapitre était axé sur les X-Laws que l'auteuse aime beaucoup. Son opinion sur Marco a changé du tout au tout pendant qu'elle écrivait cette fic, ce qui explique qu'il s'en prenne plein la tronche maintenant, et qu'il deviendra ce qu'il deviendra après. Voilà, c'est tout^^

**G.S.:** Merci d'avoir lu^^


	4. Chapitre 3: Technique secrète

**Chapitre:** Technique secrète  
**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à la véritable histoire de SK est à moi. ^^

* * *

- Fait chaud… Fait très chaud… J'ai soif…  
- Moi aussi…  
- Une pause ! S'il te plait, Anna… On est crevés…  
- Feignants.  
- Ils ont raison Anna, si on marche sous ce soleil, on n'y arrivera jamais.

Horo-Horo se tut, littéralement gelé par le regard froid de l'Itako. Cependant, il avait raison, donc elle n'ajouta rien.

- … On va devoir attendre, alors…

Le petit groupe était assis à l'ombre d'un rocher, et l'heure était à l'ennui. Personne n'avait envie de sortir sous la chaude morsure du soleil. Amidamaru, avide de calmer le jeu, continua :

- Et en attendant, il faudrait montrer le Chou Senji Ryakketsu à Sayo. Si elle est dans le groupe de maitre Yoh, il faut qu'elle soit au même niveau de furyoku que maitre Yoh et ses amis, non ?  
- Chou Senji Ryakketsu… Ka ?  
- De quoi vous parlez ?

_Chô Senji Ryakketsu…  
__Encore quelque chose de nouveau…_

La jeune fille, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, répétait souvent les mots qu'elle ne connaissait ou ne comprenait pas. Là, allongée sur le sable brûlant comme si de rien n'était, elle leva les yeux vers Anna et Yoh.

Chocolove fit de même, lui aussi intéressé.

La brune prit la parole.

- C'est une technique ?  
- Eh bien…

Yoh la coupa :

- Laisse, Anna, je prends la suite. Le Chou Senji Ryakketsu a été inventé il y a mille ans, par le grand maître Omnyo Asakura Hao.  
- Hao… Ton grand frère ? Là, tu prends un coup de vieux.  
- Eh bien, c'est compliqué... Enfin, oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Il a écrit sa technique dans un livre, ainsi que ses idées et ses certitudes les plus profondes. Et…  
- Et essayer de l'apprendre s'avère souvent vain et dangereux, souffla Anna. Tu peux en revenir indemne… Où en étant sa plus fervente admiratrice.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Sayo.

Elle la fixa un instant avant de demander :

- Comment ça ?  
- Ce livre n'est pas qu'un livre, ni un simple réservoir de savoir. Il contient ses idées, ses pensées, et sa persuasion. Il va tenter de faire entrer ses idées en toi, et s'il y parvient, tu y adhéreras totalement. Si cela arrive, il faudra qu'on te maîtrise, Sayo. On n'a pas encore vu ton potentiel, mais on ne peut pas laisser Hao se faire d'autres adeptes. Donc, si tu le souhaites, tu iras, mais tu mets ta vie en jeu. De plus, la fois où Yoh y est allé, il n'était pas seul, et il n'est pas une fille. Il est probable que Hao fera tout… J'ai bien dit tout… Pour te convaincre.  
- … Aa-ah, ça me convient. De toute façon, je suis assez têtue dans mon genre. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je veux essayer.  
- Moi aussi.

La fiancée de Yoh se retourna vers Chocolove, le regarda de haut en bas, puis souffla, dédaigneuse :

- Eh bien, Chocolove, tu attendras ton tour. Il faudra bien six personnes pour dompter une fille folle de Hao, donc tu restes. Au cas où. On a déjà les Hanagumi sur le dos, pas question de laisser à Hao d'autres âmes Shamanes.  
- Oh…

Anna reprit, déjà concentrée sur un autre sujet.

- Très bien, je vais ouvrir le portail. Un conseil, ne te laisse surtout pas impressionner par ce que tu verras, et bonne chance. Tu en auras besoin.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de fente dans un mur, et la poussa sans préavis aucun à l'intérieur.

Sayo retint un cri de frayeur en tombant dans ce qui semblait être un puits sans fond. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Et elle détestait cette sensation.

* * *

Un étrange mal de tête la tourmentait.

Elle était debout, à côté d'une troupe de badauds rassemblés derrière un homme grand, enveloppé dans une sorte de tunique.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir de s'être levée.

Son attention se porta sur le jeune homme.

Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés.

Et elle comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

_Hao, sans doute.  
__Il y a mille ans ?  
__Il ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je me faisais du frère de Yoh.  
__Bah, c'est sans importance.  
__De plus, il a sans doute eu recours à la fameuse technique de résurrection, j'imagine._

Technique de résurrection… C'était une vieille technique, mais Sayo en savait assez sur le sujet.

Grâce au ciel, il ne pouvait normalement pas la voir.

Parce que sinon…

Comment dire…

Il…

Elle retint un cri de surprise.

Il utilisait ses pouvoirs. C'était géant, c'était puissant, c'était… _Magique_. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait toujours pensé que son esprit, et tous les autres, étaient issus d'une certaine magie.

Par contre, s'il fallait se battre contre un tel individu, la bataille serait rude, sans nul doute. Parce que son niveau de « magie » était plus qu'impressionnant.

A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de la force. C'était…

Elle n'avait même pas les mots pour le décrire.

Il se battait contre deux… Deux monstres, visiblement. La jeune fille remarqua en premier que les deux monstres semblaient très puissants, mais l'homme ne semblait pas se fatiguer, et, après quelques passes, les captura très rapidement.

Sans se retourner vers les gens, qui tentaient vainement de cacher leur peur. Le sens de l'observation de Sayo la remarqua pourtant presque immédiatement. Ils étaient terrifiés. Et terrifiés non pas par les monstres mais par leur adversaire.

Et soudain, les pensées du groupe d'humains – non Shamans, visiblement – lui parvinrent, comme un coup de fouet.

_« Il est fou ! »  
__« Il nous a sauvé de ces deux shikigamis, mais… Il… »  
__« Il est bien trop puissant. Il peut nous tuer dés qu'il le veut ! »  
__« Cet homme… Il est dangereux. Il faut le tuer ! »  
__« Si nous détournons le regard… Il nous tuera. »_

Hao eut un regard dur, puis ferma un instant les yeux. Juste à ce moment, Sayo entendit une voix étrange s'insinuer en elle.

« Tu les as entendus ? »

Elle se retourna, mais elle était seule. Personne. Ah… Si. Hao Asakura, version-il-y-à-mille-ans, se tenait devant elle.

« Ces humains sont pathétiques. N'est ce pas ? Ils ont peur de tout ce qui est différent d'eux, et pour s'en protéger, ils le détruisent. Tout comme il détruisent ce monde. »

Elle voulut l'interrompre, mais il se retourna.

« Suis-moi. »

Interloquée, et à vrai dire un peu subjuguée par l'assurance qu'il avait, la jeune fille obéit.

…

Bon, d'accord, elle était complètement subjuguée.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, si ?

Elle finit par rattraper la silhouette du Shaman, qui… Marchait sur l'eau. Ah oui, quand même. Il était très très très puissant. Mauvais, ça, très mauvais. Puis l'image se brouilla de nouveau, avant qu'elle ne sente brusquement l'air chauffer… Et voie Hao, assis dans les airs à quelques centimètres seulement d'un lac de lave en fusion.

« Plutôt impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Les Shamans sont en harmonie avec la nature, alors que les humains ne pourraient jamais faire _ceci_.

Il tendit la main et la plongea dans la lave sans préavis.

« Les humains détruiront ce monde. Tu sais pourtant à quoi il ressemblera si on les laisse faire, non ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire. Des visions horribles s'imposaient désormais à son esprit, montrant un monde _gris_, sans joie. Un monde industriel poussé à l'excès.

Un monde inhumain.

Un monde qui n'était pas pour elle. Ni pour personne.

Retenant à grand-peine ses larmes, elle se concentra. Anna et Yoh l'avaient prévenue : Elle devait rester calme. Elle le devait.

Puis soudain tout s'éclaircit, et un monde vierge, beau et sauvage s'imposa à ses yeux. Un monde _sans technologie_. Un monde animal.

« Ce que tu vois n'est que peu, par rapport à tout ce que je peux faire. Tout n'est qu'une question de volonté, jeune fille. Et tu le sais. Tout ce que tu vois, je peux le réaliser. Je peux créer ce monde. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il mentait, il mentait, il mentait. Elle devait s'en convaincre. Mais pendant qu'il débitait des mensonges, il gardait un sourire étrange, spécial… Non ! Non, non, non, elle devait se calmer. Elle devait se calmer tout de suite.

_Ce n'est qu'un bouquin baratineur !  
__Calme-toi ma grande, arrête de délirer.  
__Zen attitude…  
__Reste tranquille…  
__Respire profondément…  
__Voila.  
__Comme ça.  
__Calme-toi et arrête ton délire tout de suite._

« Tu as un énorme potentiel en toi, mais je ne t'apprends rien, j'imagine. Et dire que tu ne m'as jamais vu… Il faudra y remédier, tu ne crois pas ? »

C'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'un livre, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas être aussi manipulateur alors qu'il n'était qu'un…

Un quoi, exactement ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Elle n'avait pas la réponse.

Elle ne savait pas _ce que_ c'était.

Et cela lui faisait peur, très peur.

Il sourit.

Sourire de prédateur qui à trouvé sa proie.

_On dirait un loup.  
__Un très très gros loup.  
__Très dangereux.  
__Et moi je suis quoi ?  
__Un petit lapin inoffensif ?  
__On dirait bien._

Il fit un pas en avant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et recula.

« En effet, j'ai hâte de te voir, ma chère. »

Il avança. Elle recula. Elle était à présent totalement effarée. Il était tout simplement trop puissant. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre. De plus, Amaya n'était même pas avec elle. Elle était fichue. Fichue de chez fichue.

_Bon sang, où est le prince qu'est censé sauver les demoiselles en détresse ?  
__C'est pas vrai…  
__Dites moi que je rêve…_

Et il souriait. Elle détestait ce sourire. C'était un sourire de prédateur, de tueur. Et elle avait à ce moment une tête d'agneau du sacrifice. Elle était mal.

_Au secours…_

Puis tout blanchit, et ce à vitesse grand V. Elle n'entendait plus que les mots murmurés par Hao, et elle ne voyait plus rien du tout.

« Viens à moi. J'augmenterai ton furyoku. Les shamans ont de multiples possibilités. Et toi, tu peux devenir puissante. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Viens à moi… »

- H… Hao…

Et tout blanchit totalement, la projetant dans un tourbillon de sensations… Puis le vide.

* * *

**Sayo:** Hao, tu me fatigues. Va jouer avec Opachô.

**Hao:** Mééééééé! Pour une fois que je suis comme il faut dans une des fics de G.S...

**Sayo:** ... C'est à dire? Cruel, injuste, mauvais, à jeter au feu?

**Hao:** ... *boude*

**Sayo:** Quel gamin. On dirait Shinou.

**Shinou:** Ouiii? On m'appelle?

**Sayo:** NON! Rendors-toi -_-''


	5. Chapitre 4: Pendant ce temps

**Chapitre 4 :** Pendant ce temps  
**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Seule Sayo et Aï et Toma et l'histoire et certains autres sont à moi...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde angoissait pour la jeune fille.

Quand on y pense…

Ils avaient bien raison.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? C'était bien moins long la dernière fois !  
- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? On vous a cru morts !

Ren croisa les bras.

- Cette incapable s'est sans doute fait piéger…

Yoh sourit de son air niais habituel, et souffla :

- Shh, Ren, sois pas mauvaise langue. Elle est pas si bête que ça !  
- Du moins, je l'espère…  
- Vous êtes énervants, tous.

Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Faust et Manta attendaient le retour de la grande brune, légèrement anxieux.

Pour Anna, c'était simple : Si elle mourrait ou rejoignait Hao, c'était qu'elle était faible. Et qu'elle ne méritait pas le pouvoir.

Elle ne méritait pas…

…

Bon, d'accord, elle se sentait un peu coupable.

Mais elle croyait en Sayo.

Comme ça.

Elle savait que tout irait bien.

- Anna, on aurait du attendre. Cette gamine ne parviendra jamais à résister à Hao. Elle va perdre.  
- Ren ! C'est pas sympa.

Le dit Ren souffla d'un air blasé.

- Elle n'y arrivera pas.  
- Elle va y arriver.

La voix tranchante de l'Itako laissa un froid.

- Elle est forte… Assez pour lui résister. Ayez confiance en elle. C'est une Shamane de qualité, elle sera forte.

Les autres acquiescèrent, peu convaincus. Le silence reprit, plus pesant et plus lourd que jamais.

Manta finit par allumer son ordinateur, cherchant des informations sur Sayo et son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

- Au fait… Quelqu'un connait son nom de famille ?

- …

- … Nan.

- …

- … Ah.

- …

- … Et celui de son esprit ?

- …  
- … Nan.

- …

- … Quelqu'un l'a vu, cet esprit, au moins ?

- …

- … Nan.

- …

- … Ah.

- …

- … C'est un problème ?

- …

- … Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire les recherches.

- …

- … Ah.

- …

- … Mince.

Yoh et Manta allaient continuer, mais Anna coupa une fois de plus la discussion, lassée de ce bavardage inutile :

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux, vous me gênez. J'essaie de voir si elle s'en sort. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, vous savez ?  
- Et ?  
- Et plus vous parlez, moins je capte, donc silence, fainéants bavasseurs. Le premier qui ouvre la bouche sort et fait quatre fois l'aller-retour jusqu'au cactus là-bas, en plein soleil. Je me fais bien comprendre ?  
- Mais Anna…  
- J'ai dit silence. Tu es sourd, Yoh ? Tu veux t'entrainer encore plus ? Tu veux faire dix fois l'aller-retour ?  
- … Nan.  
- Très bien, alors, obéis.

Le silence régna de nouveau, pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter et se relever. Se relever très vite même. Réflexe de survie.

Les X-laws, au grand complet, étaient là.

Lyserg, Marco, Meene, Buster, Kevin, Larky, Dembat et Pof, ainsi que l'Iron Maiden, poussé par Marco.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air gentil.

Ils n'étaient pas très souriants, en tout cas.

La blonde Itako soupira, rouvrit les yeux, et se releva d'un geste gracieux, avant de demander, cassante :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, encore ?

Marco remit ses lunettes sur son nez et laissa tomber, froid et calme, comme indifférent, mais avec un drôle de sourire en coin :

- Nous sommes là pour détruire le livre du Chô Senji Ryakketsu et...

Anna le coupa immédiatement.

- Impossible. Ce livre appartient au patrimoine de la famille Asakura depuis des générations. Il n'y a aucune raison de le détruire.  
- Oh que si. Cette technique est trop dangereuse.

Ren eut un petit rire sarcastique avant de reprendre, lui aussi intéressé par la teneur de la discussion :

- Auriez-vous peur ?

L'expression de Marco changea imperceptiblement. Il redressa de nouveau ses lunettes, ayant décidément un problème avec elles. Il était en colère, mais il continua, d'une voix forte et calme, celle d'un chasseur qui sait qu'il tient sa proie :

- En aucun cas. Simplement, laisser des gens devenir les alliés de Hao n'est pas notre intention.

Horo-Horo, Chocolove et Ren froncèrent les sourcils, puis, prenant la parole tous en même temps, lancèrent :

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le cas ?  
- Sayo n'est pas encore revenue, murmura Chocolove.  
- On ne peut pas savoir si… Si elle a changé ou pas.

Marco répliqua, façon bloc de glace :

- Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque. Nous allons détruire le passage. Ecartez-vous.  
- Non !

Yoh, intervenant pour la première fois, fronça les sourcils.

- Sayo est à l'intérieur. Vous comptez la tuer ?  
- C'est un sacrifice nécessaire.  
- Vous êtes fou. Et pas seulement vous, mais aussi tous ceux qui vous accompagnent, lança Anna en regardant Lyserg.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, comme honteux. Cependant, il n'empêcha pas Marco de réitérer sa demande :

- Ôtez-vous de notre chemin ou vous en subirez les conséquences.  
- C'est un meurtre.  
- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Nous devons détruire ce livre.  
- Dans vos rêves. Notre amie est à l'intérieur. Nous l'attendrons, et nous garderons ce livre _intact_.

La voix de Ren, tranchante, sonna comme un coup de fouet. Instinctivement, Yoh et ses amis activèrent leurs Over Soul respectifs.

Les X-laws se raidirent et Lyserg serra les poings.

- Les amis…  
- Désolé, Lyserg. Ils ont eux-mêmes choisi leur destin.

Marco sourit.

- Vous vous opposez à la volonté de Dieu… Il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment pour cela. La mise à mort.

- …  
- Pff !

Chocolove s'avança.

- Vous dites que vous combattez le mal, mais vous tuez aussi ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'Hao !

Il y eut un grand silence.

- Tu… Tu insinues… Que nous sommes comme Hao ?  
- Ouaip ! Et moi je maintiens !

Horo-Horo sourit et s'avança à son tour, tapant sur l'épaule de l'afro.

Marco en resta interloqué un moment :

- Alors que vous voyagez avec son frère… Comment pouvez-vous insinuer cela ?  
- Je soutiens aussi. Ils ont raison.

Ren rit de l'air rageur du sous-chef des X-laws.

- Vous êtes comme lui. Vous tuez ceux qui vous gênent. C'est une méthode digne de lui. Il va vous féliciter.  
- Comment oses-tu…  
- Vous l'aurez voulu. Nous œuvrons pour le bien. Nous ne pouvons vous laisser continuer.

La voix de l'instrument de torture était revenue :

- Je suis très triste.

La voix sortant de l'Iron Maiden eut un drôle d'effet sur Marco. Il se calma aussitôt, reprit son sourire supérieur.

- Il ne faut pas être triste pour ces gens-là, _Jeanne-sama_.  
- Pourtant je le suis, Marco. Applique la sentence, je te prie.  
- A vos ordres.

Marco eut un drôle de rictus avant de lever son pistolet vers le haut.

Le groupe vêtu de blanc appela ses anges.

Il n'y avait que Lyserg pour ne pas en avoir.

A la place, il avait Morphin.

Le dernier lien qu'il gardait avec sa vie d'avant les X-laws.

Morphin, sa fée.

Ryu se retint de pleurer, quelque part loin d'eux.

Le groupe de Yoh se mit à se battre.

Ils se battaient pour protéger le bouquin/portail/émissaire de Hao, Sayo qui était enfermée dedans, et aussi Manta, sans défense.

Yoh contre Marco et Larky.

Ren contre Lyserg.

Anna contre Devant et Buster.

Horo-Horo contre Pof.

Chocolove contre Kevin.

Faust, qui protégeait Manta, contre Meene.

Ils se battaient de leur mieux, mais ils perdaient quand même du terrain. Les anges avaient plus de forces, à présent.

Les anges étaient devenus forts.

Tandis qu'ils étaient diminués par le fait de surveiller trois choses en même temps, dont une qui gigotait comme un beau diable pour aider ses amis.

Ils étaient en train de perdre, réalisa Anna.

C'était fichu.

Sayo, toujours à l'intérieur, était perdue, le livre de Hao aussi, même eux n'avaient plus aucun échappatoire.

C'était terminé.

Terminé.

Soudain, un coup de Marco fonça sur Manta.

Anna, emmenée par Faust, était trop loin pour l'aider.

Les autres se battaient, sans rien voir, mis à part Yoh.

Lui, il s'était retourné, relâchant son attention.

Il se mit même à courir _après_ l'attaque comme après un frisbee.

Il voulait sauver Manta.

Son meilleur ami.

Son protégé.

Il voulait sauver le jeune garçon sans défense.

Qui n'y d'ailleurs voyait plus rien, a part l'immense lumière blanche qui lui fonçait dessus, et Yoh qui la rattrapait.

L'autre l'attrapa et ferma les yeux.

Puis il y eut un drôle de crac.

Un bruit sourd, puis plus rien.

Yoh et Manta, étourdis, mirent un certain temps à émerger, avant de voir qu'ils se tenaient derrière quelqu'un.

Une grande brune, aux yeux baissés.

Qui déployait un immense Over Soul en forme d'épée bleu nuit.

Sayo.

Sayo.

Etait-elle…

Avait-elle changé ?

Avait-elle résisté ?

Ils n'en savaient rien.

- Sa…  
- Sayo-san ?

La petite voix apeurée de Manta résonna dans la plaine.

Sans réponse.

* * *

**Manta:** Aaaaah! Sayo-saaaaan!

**Sayo:** Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi? *balance Manta très très loin*

**Manta:** OUAAAAAAAAAH! *disparait façon Team Rocket*

**Aï:** Onee-sama! Pourquoi frapper Manta?

**Sayo:** J'aime pas les nains. Point barre. C'est Yoh que j'ai sauvé.

**Hao:** T'aime pas les nains? Pourtant tes amis sont pas si grands que ça.

**Sayo:** ... *choquée*

**Hao:** ... Quoi?

**Sayo:** ... Tu reconnais que t'es petit?

**Hao:** ... Tu me considère comme ton ami?

**Sayo:** ... .... ... C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Je vais me coucher.


	6. Chapitre 5: Makura? Shiro? SHIRO!

**Chapitre 5 : Makura ? Shiro ? SHIRO !**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Vous vous reporterez aux pages précédentes. Flemme. ^^

**

* * *

**

- Sayo-san ?  
- Sayo ?

_Makura.  
__Shiro.  
__Makura.  
__Shiro.  
__Aku to akuma.  
__Tenshi to anju.  
__Makura.  
__Shiro.  
__Makura.  
__Aku.  
__Akuma.  
__Makura._

Pas de réponse.

Juste le bruit feutré de l'épée qui projeta l'attaque de l'ange au loin.

- Sayo ?  
- Anna ! Elle… Elle est normale, ou…  
- Je n'en sais rien, Manta. Rien du tout.

_Ma… Ku… Ra…  
__A… Ku...  
__A… Ku… Ma…  
__Makura.  
__Aku.  
__Akuma.  
__Makura._

Marco remonta –une fois encore- ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Hao…  
__Makura…  
__Akuma…  
__Hao…_

- Vous avez libéré un grand danger. De tels gamins devraient être interdits dans le Shaman Fight.

_Hao…_

- Quel… Quel danger ?

Sayo se passa une main sur le front, puis se frotta les yeux.

- Sayo-san ?  
- Sayo ?  
- Ben quoi ?

Elle s'étira un bon coup avant de leur offrir un sourire éclatant.

- Vous êtes tous pâles, vous devriez aller vous reposer, je prends la suite ! Je vais bien m'amuser.

_ITSUMO SHIRO !  
__Watashi wa shiro…  
__Ah, ça fait du bien d'être de retour…  
__Marco…  
__C'est de ta faute…  
__JE…  
__JE VAIS LE MASSACRER !_

Elle indiqua son épée d'environ deux mètres de long. Environ. Je souligne environ parce qu'elle en faisait bien deux mètres cinquante. Voire plus.

- Vous vous débrouillez, je m'occupe du blond. J'en ai assez entendu pour être en rogne, ce soir. Dommage que ça tombe sur toi, le blondinet.

_Tu es déjà mort, imbécile._

Et sans autre avertissement, elle se précipita. L'ange réussit à parer quelques uns de ses coups, mais l'avantage était largement pour Sayo. Elle gagnait.  
Les autres, ragaillardis, se battaient eux aussi de leur mieux et y arrivaient très bien. Le combat était largement mené par Yoh, Sayo, Anna et les autres. Manta, serrant le bouquin d'Hao, était assis sur l'Over Soul de Faust, Mephisto E. Sayo se battait contre Marco et Pof, Yoh contre Lyserg et contre Buster, Chocolove contre Meene, Ren contre Devant et Larky. Anna et Faust restaient là, prêts à aider en cas de danger. Puis la statue de métal s'ouvrit, devant les yeux ébahis du groupe de Yoh et Sayo.

Une jeune fille en sortit.  
Mais quelle jeune fille…

… _Tenshi ?  
__Anju ?  
__Elle est belle…  
_… _C'est elle, le chef des X-laws ?_

Ses cheveux argentés, presque blancs, et très longs, descendaient jusqu'à sa taille.  
Ses yeux, rouges sang, reflétaient toute la douleur et la tristesse possibles.  
Sa voix, si pâle mais pourtant décidée, les sortit de leur ébahissement.

- Marco, Lyserg, tous, vous vous êtes bien battus. Je vais finir le travail.  
- Mais, Jeanne-sama…  
- Suffit, Marco. Shamash…

Elle laissa tomber deux boulons.

- Over Soul.

L'attaque fonça sur Sayo, la paralysant à moitié, et l'emprisonna dans une cage dorée. Impuissante, elle se précipita contre les barreaux, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis.

- LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !

Ivre de puissance, incapable de se contrôler, Sayo appela son fantôme et créa un Over Soul. Celui-ci scintilla, chatoyant.

Avant de s'éteindre brutalement.

Sayo mit un temps à retrouver son souffle. La cage avait littéralement aspiré son furyoku… Sans en laisser l'ombre d'une trace.

Elle était vidée.

Tombant à genoux, elle chercha son souffle, puis posa les mains sur les barreaux, et regarda ses amis.

Cette « Jeanne » était vraiment très puissante.

Et elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

Enfer et damnation.

'_Spèce de tricheuse, laisse-moi sortir !  
__Bon sang, je ne peux pas les laisser…  
__Laisse-moi…  
__Mina-san…  
__Laisse-moi…  
__Aï… Toma…  
__Laisse-moi les aider !  
__Arrête ça !  
__Laisse-moi sortir !  
__MINA !  
__MINA !_

En bas, le combat se poursuivait. Implacable, Jeanne combattait férocement les résistants, et, malheureusement pour ceux-ci, elle gagnait.

Elle finit par emprisonner Horo-Horo, puis Chocolove, puis Ren, puis Faust. Seuls Anna et Yoh se battaient encore.

Pas pour longtemps.

Leur furyoku n'était pas inépuisable.

Pourtant…

- RELACHES SAYO-SAN ET LES AUTRES !

C'était Manta, le court-sur-pattes Manta, qui venait de balancer son ordinateur sur Jeanne. Celle-ci, surprise, relâcha sa concentration et fit tomber Sayo… De quinze mètres. Sans fouryoku. Morte déjà.

Anna balança son collier, et l'un des Shikigamis récupéra Sayo.

Qui se posa doucement sur le sol, avec l'aide de Zenki.

'_Rigato, Anna-chan.  
__A moi de jouer, maintenant.  
Mon furyouku revient.  
__Ce combat ne peut plus durer.  
__A nous deux, gaki-chan._

- Tu me surprends.  
- Et toi donc. Enfermer les gens, c'est pas bon, très chère, ce n'est pas juste.  
- Je suis la Justice. J'agis pour la Justice.  
- C'est ça, ta conception de la « Justice » ? Un monde où tu tue ceux qui te dérangent ?  
- La justice est cruelle. Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle est impitoyable. Elle est réelle. Elle est juste.  
- Juste ? Les justes n'enferment pas, ne jugent pas. Les justes savent avoir pitié lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et les justes ne tuent pas.

Elle sourit amèrement.

- Les âmes véritablement justes sont très rares. Et ni vous, ni moi, ni personne ici n'en fait partie. Seuls les jeunes enfants sont véritablement justes.

_Aï et Toma sont justes.  
__Je le sais.  
__Ils sont purs et justes, et ils mourraient s'ils devaient tuer.  
__Ils sont mes nakama-tachi.  
__Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber en mourant ici ou en perdant le Shaman Fight.  
__Je les retrouverai au cours du combat.  
__Nakama-tachi, matte.  
__J'arrive.  
__Attendez-moi._

_Aï…  
__Toma…_

_Oui. _

_Je sais qu'ils m'attendront.  
__Aï to Toma._

- Je connais des justes. Vous n'en faites pas partie, mais je ne désire pas vous blesser. Partez maintenant, ou attendez-vous à des conséquences.  
- … Tu penses que Jeanne-sama est injuste ?

_Tiens, le retour du blondinet.  
__Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?_

- Que veux-tu ?  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle agit ainsi par plaisir ? Chacun de nous a une raison particulière d'en vouloir à Hao. Il est le Mal. Sa moitié ne peut que lui ressembler.  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais vu Hao, mais s'il est vraiment aussi méchant que toi et tes semblables le disent, penses-tu vraiment que ce garçon tranquille et courageux soit comme lui ? Tes lunettes te servent elles vraiment à quelque chose ?  
- Je vois bien.  
- On ne dirait pas.

_C'est vrai quoi, il est lourd à la fin._

Il ne souriait pas, elle non plus. Le gamin aux cheveux verts, Lyserg, vint se poster à côté de Marco :

- Arrête ça ! Jeanne-sama a raison ! Shamash est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Spirit of Fire…  
- Spirit of… Fire… Ka ?  
- Tu vois, tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !  
- Je ne sais peut-être pas, mais je sais qu'il y a des gens qui m'attendent à la fin du chemin. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je veux les revoir et les protéger. Je veux que tout le monde puisse être heureux ! Pas seulement les « justes », les Shamans ou les non-Shamans. Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent dans ce tournoi.  
- Même Hao, tu lui laisserais la vie ?

Sans hésiter, elle répondit, d'un air de défi :

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais même si on me le décrit comme un monstre, je ne vois pas de raison d'ôter la vie à une personne. C'est ça que je dois faire comprendre. A Hao, comme aux autres.  
- Tu laisserais la vie à Hao… Tu… TU ES COMME LUI !

Il lança son pendule vers Sayo. Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

_Gomen.  
__Je déteste qu'on se trompe sur mon compte.  
__Amaya._

- Amaya. Over Soul géant.

Elle brandit son pendentif d'argent.

Un immense dragon bleuté se créa et envoya bouler Morphin.

_Merci, Amaya._

- Voila l'autre facette d'Amaya, mon esprit. Il peut rester invisible s'il le désire ou s'incarner dans mon épée. S'il veut me protéger contre quelque chose de plus dangereux, au contraire, il se transforme en immense Dragon en s'incarnant dans mon pendentif. C'est un véritable esprit Dragon. Je te conseille de ne pas te frotter à lui.

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux, comme ébahi.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches !  
- Tu… Tu nous livre tous les secrets de ton fantôme ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur. Pour sauver tous ceux qui respirent, j'ai du travail et je ne peux pas me permettre d'hésiter.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Le dragon disparut bientôt.

- Il est timide, apparemment. Comme c'est mignon, souffla Marco.  
- Pas timide, discret. D'ailleurs, surveille tes arrières, contra Sayo en souriant.

_Amaya, vas-y._

Le museau d'un immense dragon bleuté apparut contre le dos de l'X-laws.

_Alors, on a la frousse ?_

- Voyons, Amaya, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? Tu vas lui faire peur !  
- … Tu as menti.  
- Comment ça, Anna ?  
- … Ton Over Soul géant ne se forme pas dans ton pendentif. Du moins, ne se forme plus dans ton pendentif.

Sayo eut un petit air pensif en saisissant ledit pendentif.

- C'est vrai. C'est trop instable comme récepteur.  
- Tu utilises l'air pour former ton Over Soul.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, contente qu'elle ait trouvé aussi facilement.

- Yep !  
- Comme Hao…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, midori no gaki ?  
- C… COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ?  
- Midori no gaki, trésor !  
- T… TRESOR ?

L'esprit de Sayo prit la parole, d'une voix calme et profonde :

- Quand elle surnomme les gens, c'est qu'elle n'est plus aussi calme qu'avant.  
- Ama-chan ! Cesse ça ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils, un petit air boudeur barrant son visage.  
- Vous voyez, soupira le grand dragon.  
- 'NEE-CHAAAAAAAAN !  
- ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAA !

Elle sursauta et la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

- Aï… Toma…

* * *

**Sayo:** NAKAMA-TACHIIIII!

**Aï:** ... *serre sa soeur*

**Sayo:** Aï-chan...

**Toma:** M'oubliez pas!

**Sayo:** On t'oublie pas, Toma-chan. %)

**Hao:** ... Pathétique.

**Sayo:** *frappe Hao et s'en va avec ses nakama-tachi* Youh ~


	7. Chapitre 6: Aï to Toma, tenshi tachi

**Chapitre 6 : Aï to Toma**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi %)

_

* * *

_

C'est impossible…

_Impossible…  
__Aï to… Toma ?  
__Otôto… Imôto…  
__AÏ TO TOMA !_

Derrière les X-laws venaient d'apparaitre deux silhouettes, descendant de deux petits dragons d'un vert brillant. Dés lors, plus rien n'exista.  
Elle se mit à courir, bousculant Jeanne et Marco, qui furent trop stupéfaits pour réagir, et prit les deux gamins dans ses bras.  
Toma était un petit garçon aux courts cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux bleus. Il portait une tunique de voyage brun foncé et ses cheveux étaient en pétard. Il avait les yeux brillants et soutenait Aï, qui semblait fatiguée.

La petite Aï était une petite fille de la même taille que Toma, avec des longs cheveux roux attachés en couettes et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Elle aussi portait une tunique, a la différence qu'elle était plus pâle, tirant sur le beige.  
Les deux devaient avoir dans les environs de six ans.  
Se relevant, celle-ci caressa les cheveux de Toma en souriant.

- Garnements… On avait dit chacun de son côté…  
- Oui, mais, Nee-chan, quand on a vu ces méchants t'attaquer, on a voulu interviner, tenta Toma.  
- On dit intervenir, sourit la jeune fille.  
- In-Ter-Ve-Ner.  
- Nir, Toma, nir.  
- Intervenir.  
- Voila !

Ils se sourirent, puis Sayo remarqua qu'Aï s'était endormie.

- Elle a tenu à m'emmener, elle soutient qu'Aya va plus vite qu'Akemi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais la porter.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras, et la plaça sur son dos, puis attrapa la main de Toma et revint jusqu'à Yoh et les autres, sans un regard pour les X-laws.

- Jeanne-chan ?  
- C… COMMENT AS-TU APPELE JEANNE-SAMA ?  
- Laisse, Marco.  
- Voila deux êtres justes. Eux sont totalement purs, ils ne connaissent ni le bien, ni le mal. Voila ceux que je veux protéger. Maintenant, je pense qu'on va repartir. Vous venez, Yoh to Anna-tachi ?

Lyserg lui barra le chemin. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Veux-tu vraiment continuer ce combat ?  
- Je…  
- Nous ferons ce que Jeanne-sama voudra !  
- C'est ça blondinet, c'est ça, t'es pas blond pour rien dis moi ! [1]  
- Pff…  
- Nous partons, Marco, Lyserg.

La jeune fille rentra dans l'Iron Maiden.

- Bien, Jeanne-sama.

Le groupe de X-laws partit rapidement.

_On ne perd pas grand-chose…  
__J'aurais aimé discuter un peu avec Jeanne, je crois, mais bon…  
__Bref…_

Les autres durent rester un moment pour se calmer et se remettre des surprises en série. Ren reprit la parole :

- Qui sont ces gamins ?  
- Ce ne sont pas des gamins. Ce sont Aï et Toma, ils ont six ans, et ce sont mes nakama-tachi.  
- Six ans ? Mais ils sont super grands...  
- Je sais… Ils sont en quelque sorte mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, ce sont des jumeaux. Toma, voici Ren, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Faust, Manta, Anna et Yoh. Je t'expliquerais tout quand ta sœur se sera réveillée.  
- Enchanté, Toma, sourit Yoh en lui tendant la main que saisit sans hésitation le jeune garçon.  
- Dis moi, Sayo, pourquoi dis tu « en quelque sorte » ?  
- … Parce que…

_

* * *

__La jeune fille s'entrainait avec Amaya, au bord de la rivière. Elle était désormais la plus grande du groupe. Shin était marié depuis deux jours et Noriko avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs des professeurs. C'était désormais son tour de veiller sur les plus jeunes comme Yasue ou Kane. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrés leurs Dragons, eux, ce qui les rendait vulnérables._

_Elle, elle avait rencontré Amaya depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait eu son dragon exceptionnellement tard. C'était, selon les chefs du clan, un signe d'une grande épreuve. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais s'en fichait un peu. Du moment qu'elle pouvait s'entrainer, veiller sur les plus jeunes et surtout oublier._

_Oublier ce fameux soir._

_Ce fameux soir où tout avait changé._

_Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser, se contrôler, arrêter de penser à tout cela._

_Lire dans les pensées… Avoir son fantôme si tard…_

_Si seulement son père ne détestait pas autant ce nom qu'elle avait oublié…_

_« Elle n'a pas de Dragon, et elle lit dans les pensées ! Elle est pareille à … ! Elle en a les pouvoirs ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! »_

_Non ! Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir…_

_Si elle se remémorait la scène, elle en deviendrait folle, elle le sentait._

_C'était trop dur._

_Incapable de voir son environnement, Sayo, Ryûku de son nom de famille, tomba dans la rivière glacée._

_

* * *

__Elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie. Elle savait qu'elle serait blâmée pour avoir délaissé les plus jeunes, aussi se prépara-t-elle à affronter la colère de Noriko, qui avait toujours eu la grosse tête._

_Malheureusement pour elle, elle détestait obéir, ce qui ne cadrait pas avec les ambitions personnelles du jeune professeur._

_Elle allait sortir quand elle vit deux petits bébés allongés sur un lit. Intriguée, elle alla s'assoir à côté d'eux. Une fille et un garçon, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux brillants. Elle sursauta en entendant Noriko entrer._

_- Tu es folle ou quoi ? Qu'as-tu tenté de faire en tombant dans cette rivière ? Les enfants… Il aurait pu leur arriver n'importe quoi… Je croyais t'avoir mieux éduquée. Tu n'es plus digne de veiller sur les plus petits que toi.  
__- Je n'ai jamais décidé d'être chef de groupe. Cependant, j'ai une question._

_Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, puis demanda, méfiant :_

_- Quelle est-elle ?  
__- Qui sont ces enfants ?  
__- Tomoyo leur a donné naissance. Elle est morte.  
__- To… Tomoyo est…  
__- Oui._

_La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à pleurer. Tomoyo, sa mère adoptive, était morte. Les Shamans possédant des dragons, si par malheur ils se liaient à leurs semblables, mourraient à l'accouchement. Sayo avait crié, tempêté, hurlé pour que Tomoyo lui dise qui était le père. Elle pensait que c'était un humain normal… Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi l'autre n'avait pas répondu._

_« Tu n'es plus ma mère ! »_

_Comment avait-elle pu lui dire cela ?_

_La jeune fille, qui sanglotait désormais, caressa une fois de plus le front d'un des bébés, et laissa tomber :_

_- Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Je ne veux plus que quiconque souffre ou meure dans ce monde.  
__- En clair, tu me demande de t'assigner cette responsabilité en plus des autres élèves, après ce que tu as fait.  
__- Je…  
__- Mayu a deux mois de moins que toi. Elle s'occupera du groupe. Toi, ainsi que ces deux là, vous allez devoir partir. Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule solution pour éviter que leur père les abandonne à la communauté, les envoyant dans un autre groupe. Je te souhaite bon courage et je t'offre de quoi subvenir à tes besoins le temps qu'ils grandissent et que le Shaman Fight commence.  
__- Mais… Leurs Dragons ?  
__- Ils les ont déjà. Chez les jumeaux, les Dragons apparaissent à la naissance, tu ne t'en souviens plus ?  
__- Ah, c'est vrai. Merci, Noriko._

_Elle allait les prendre dans ses bras, quand il la retint._

_- Souviens-toi de cacher tes émotions trop fortes.  
__- Après aujourd'hui… Je n'ai plus de raisons d'en avoir._

_

* * *

_

- Eh bien… Ce sont les enfants de ma mère adoptive, déclara doucement Sayo.

_L'histoire ne les concerne pas…  
__Je n'ai aucune raison de leur en parler.  
__Aï et Toma sont Aï et Toma, voila tout…_

- Ah. Tu es orpheline ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois.

_Je sais.  
__Je le suis.  
__Arigato 'To-san._

- Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'ils aillent bien.  
- Ils voyagent tous seuls ?  
- Oui. Ils ne voulaient pas faire le voyage avec moi, et nous ne savions pas quoi faire, alors ils ont décidé d'y aller seuls.  
- Mais… Ils ont six ans ! C'est déjà rare d'avoir son fantôme à cet âge, mais participer au Shaman Fight en plus… Et la première manche ?  
- Aï est la plus puissante des deux, en force brute, mais Toma est plus rapide. Ils ont respectivement touché Nichrom en quatre minutes et six secondes et trois minutes pile. Pour les éliminatoires qui ont suivi, ils ont un chacun un match nul et deux victoires. Ils ont peut-être six ans, mais ils se débrouillent très bien.  
- Eh ben… Et toi, au fait, combien de temps as-tu mit ?  
- Quarante-cinq secondes contre Silva.

_

* * *

__- Ryûku Sayo ?  
__- Hai.  
__- Vas y Nee-chan !  
__- Tu peux y arriver, Onee-sama !  
__- Merci, Aï, Toma._

_Elle se retourna vers Silva._

_- Tu as dix minutes pour me toucher. Tu dois juste y arriver pour pouvoir atteindre la première manche du Shaman Fight. Prête ?_

_La jeune fille sourit. Renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière, elle lança, confiante :_

_- Et comment !  
__- Dans ce cas… Fight !_

_Silva appela à lui ses esprits gardiens, et se prépara à la contrer, mais il sentit une main posée sur son dos._

_- Cela suffit, ou je dois t'attaquer ?_

_

* * *

__- Vas-y, Aï !  
__- Voui, Oni-sama._

_La petite se plaça devant Nichrom, et sourit._

_L'autre leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à avoir une si jeune fille pour adversaire._

_- Tu es bien Ryûku Aï ?  
__- Voui._

_Il retint un petit rire à la réponse de la petite._

_- Tu es prête ? Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux parce que tu es plus petite que les autres, tu sais.  
__- J'en veux pas, de tes cadeaux. Je dois me quilafier pour être avec Oni-sama et Onee-sama. C'est tout.  
__- Quilafier… Eh bien…D'accord. Fight !_

_La première fois, elle fut repoussée au loin et faillit se prendre un arbre. Deux minutes s'étaient écoulées, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi. Trois minutes… Une tentative… Quatre minutes… Nichrom fut envoyé à terre par une attaque dévastatrice._

_- Ouah… Tu es très forte. Voila ton Oracle Bell._

_

* * *

__- Et toi, tu es le frère d'Aï, Toma, c'est bien ça ?  
__- Oui. Et moi je suis encore pire qu'elle !  
__- Je me méfierai, j'ai appris que même les tout-petits peuvent être dangereux.  
__- Tu me rappelles encero une fois tout-petit, t'es mort !  
__- Très bien, Mr. Tellement-dangereux-que-j'en-crève-de-peur…  
__- Pff… T'es méchant !_

_Le Pache rit._

_- Je sais.  
__- Alors, on y va ?  
__- Oui. Fight._

_Cette fois ci, il se concentra de son mieux, mais la vitesse du jeune Toma était déstabilisante, et une attaque plus rapide bien que plus faible que celle d'Aï le toucha._

_- Uh… Je vois. Voila ton Oracle Bell._

_

* * *

_- Nichrom… Ce nom me rappelle quelqu'un, souffla Ren, intéressé.  
- C'est un des organistaurs, comme Silva, expliqua Aï, qui venait de se réveiller.  
- Organisateur, Aï, organisateur.  
- Or-ga-ni-sa-teur.  
- Voila. Bravo, Aï.  
- Merci, onee-sama.  
- Au fait, commença Horo-Horo. Ils sont venus à dos de dragon, c'est bien ça ?

Sayo le regarda, surprise, puis acquiesça.

_Où veut-il en venir ?_

- Dragon, avec une majuscule, s'il te plait, mais oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait pareil ? Chacun à son Over Soul géant, et…  
- Premièrement, contra Anna, ce serait contraire à ma politique d'entrainement. La marche est très bonne pour tonifier les muscles.  
- Deuxièmement, suivit Sayo, il y a plus loin un passage impossible à franchir par le ciel, et nous aurions été obligés de nous arrêter de toute façon. Et troisièmement, faut pouvoir se repérer, et, du ciel, c'est plus compliqué. Donc, on marche. Toma, je vais vous porter, Aï et toi, à tour de rôle, en commençant par elle, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, nee-chan !

_Aï to Toma…  
__Otôto-chan to Imôto-chan…  
__Daisuki da yo !_

Ils se remirent donc en route, direction le nord.

Toma, Yoh, Chocolove et Manta discutaient, Ren criait sur Horo-Horo, Anna méditait et Sayo chantonnait pour endormir Aï.

Tout était bien.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Il siffla d'admiration. Cette fille était décidément très forte… Il sourit. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer.

* * *

**Hao:** OUEEEE! J'arrive! ^^

**Sayo:** Oh nan, fini les vacances...

**Hao:** Tu m'aimes paaaaaas?

**Sayo:** Non.

**Hao:** OUIIINNN! *crise de nerfs*

**Sayo:** *soupire*


	8. Chapitre 7: Hao

**Chapitre 7 :** Hao, ou Faites toujours attention à bien fermer la porte  
**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi du tout %)

_

* * *

_

- Voila. On est arrivés.

_Pas fâchée d'ailleurs !  
__C'était dur à trouver..._

Elle sourit, puis s'assit pour se reposer un peu. Ren la regarda un instant, regarda la montagne, puis fronça les sourcils et s'énerva.

- Mais il n'y a que de la roche là, pas le moindre passage !

Aï se fâcha aussitôt.

- Ne parle pas à Onee-sama comme ça !  
- Calme-toi, Aï. C'est normal qu'il ne le voie pas, puisqu'il n'existe pas. Anna, je suppose que toi tu comprends, pas vrai ?  
- Vrai.

_Sacrée Anna.  
__J'en étais sûre.  
__Elle est reliée d'une bien étrange façon avec l'au-delà…  
__Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pense réellement._

Horo-Horo, curieux, continua :

- Et donc, on fait comment ?  
- … Le seul qui va poser problème, c'est Manta. Il n'a vraiment pas de fantôme ? Si c'est un humain normal, il ne passera jamais.  
- … Je pense, déclara pensivement Anna, que Mosuke voudra bien s'en charger. J'utiliserais Goki et Zenki.  
- Parfait, parfait.  
- Eh oh ?  
- Vous allez nous expliquer ?

Sayo sourit. Ces deux là étaient tellement prévisibles…

- Voyons, Ren, Horo-Horo, un peu de patience… Prenez exemple sur Faust !

Le blond, toujours dans un état semi-comateux, un peu de bave coulant aux commissures de ses lèvres, répétait d'un ton pas très frais :

- Elisaaaaa…  
- TU VEUX QU'ON PRENNE CELA COMME EXEMPLE ?!?  
- Euh… Nan, en fait, ça ira…  
- Elisaaaa…  
- Bref. C'est un portail pour les Shamans.  
- Où tu vois un portail ?

Elle soupira et indiqua un cercle légèrement plus foncé. Elle en suivit le contour du doigt, en veillant à ne pas le toucher.

- Là.  
- Ben…  
- C'est de la roche ?  
- Oui.  
- Et ?  
- Dépêches-toi de t'expliquer, imbécile.

Ren semblait tendu. Elle sourit.

- C'est un portail. Faust, tu veux bien poser ta main dessus ?  
- Elisaaaaa… Hum ? … Hai.

Le grand blond posa la main sur le cercle de pierre brune, le fantôme d'Elisa apparut un instant, et Faust et elle disparurent.

- Voila.  
- Il est où Faust ?  
- … Manta, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Vas y, je vais te porter à la bonne hauteur.

Elle le saisit par le col et posa la main du petit garçon contre la roche. Mosuke apparut, puis disparut avec Manta.

- Allez. Ren, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, allez y, je vous enverrais Aï et Toma après.  
- Ok.

Horo-Horo disparut avec son esprit, Ren avec Bason, et Chocolove avec Mick. Puis Aï posa une main endormie sur le cercle, et Toma la suivit. Puis Anna regarda longuement l'horizon, et étouffa un juron.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Là-bas, regarde là-bas, Sayo. C'est lui.

La grande brune plissa les yeux et vit une forme rouge et immense s'approcher rapidement. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Lui qui ?  
- Hao…  
- Yoh, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…  
- Je… Je crois que ça ira. Anna, traverse, on va s'en occuper.  
- Tu es sûr, Yoh ?  
- Oui. Vas-y. N'oublie pas qu'en tant que ton fiancé, je suis sensé te protéger envers et contre tout !  
- C'est ça, imbécile, souffla-t-elle, mais ses yeux démentaient ses paroles. J'y vais.

Elle posa doucement la main sur la pierre, et disparut, emmenant l'image fugace des Shikigamis d'Hao.

- Yoh, c'est à toi, vas-y.  
- Hein, mais…  
- On aura pas le temps de passer tous les deux. Vas-y.  
- Non ! Je l'ai déjà combattu, pas toi. Je vais m'en occuper.

Grand silence. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Oh non, il n'aurait pas dû…

Elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise.

- Traverse. Tout de suite. Je m'occupe de lui et j'arrive, compris ? Je suis aussi une Shamane. Tout ira bien, n'est ce pas ?  
- Mais…  
- Tout ira bien. Vas-y.  
- Je…  
- Vas-y maintenant, Asakura Yoh !  
- Ha… Hai…

Il se retourna lentement, un air perdu sur le visage, puis il posa inconsciemment la main sur la pierre et disparut avec Amidamaru.

Elle souffla, puis se positionna, dos au portail, appela Amaya près d'elle, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un fantôme rouge et blanc, gigantesque, ayant une légère ressemblance avec les monstres.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme brun venait de sauter de la main du fantôme, tout sourire.

Sayo tiqua. Il était beau.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient aussi longs que ceux d'une fille, ses yeux étaient d'un marron chocolaté, et il était vêtu d'une immense tunique. Il avait le teint hâlé, et semblait habitué aux longs entrainements.

- Hao… Ka ?  
- En effet, c'est moi. Excuse-moi si je ne te dis pas bonjour, Sayo, mais j'ai toujours détesté ce jeu de mots.  
- … Depuis quand-est ce que je t'ai permis de me tutoyer ?  
- Depuis que je n'attends pas la permission des autres, Sayo. J'avoue cependant que tu m'as impressionné, hier. Quelle force… Par contre, après, c'était pathétique. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander à une amie de Yoh…  
- Aï et Toma ne sont pas pathétiques. Et tu vas te recevoir une baffe dans peu de temps si tu continue…  
- Je te l'ai dit, je n'attends pas la permission, je fais ce que je veux, et je me fiche bien de tes menaces.  
- Ah, un beau parleur. Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ça, pourquoi pas… Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?  
- Hum… Passer le portail… Et puis… Discuter avec toi, sans doute.  
- Ah oui ? Ben tu repasseras ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec toi, mon grand. J'ai des amis à protéger.  
- Tu as dit ne pas souhaiter ma mort…  
- Et non, je ne le souhaite pas. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis ton amie.  
- Que de contradictions…  
- J'ai l'habitude d'être franche et de ne pas dissimuler mes opinions. Donc, maintenant, je vais partir. Adieu.

Elle se retourna, mais avant d'avoir pu toucher le cercle, il la plaqua contre la roche, les mains au dessus de la tête.

- J'ai dit que je voulais discuter avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas te tuer.  
- A quoi tu t'amuses, là ? Qu'est ce que tu espère ?  
- Comprendre, sourit-il. Tu es l'une des deux seules personnes dont je n'arrive pas à lire les pensées. Toi… Et Anna.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne suis pas Anna. Je suis moi-même. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Elle se débattit brutalement, et faillit lui faire lâcher prise.

- Lâche-moi.  
- Pas envie.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Parce que je veux savoir qui tu es réellement. Parce que tu me ressembles.  
- Même pas en rêve, cracha-t-elle.  
- Dans ce cas, j'attendrais.

Elle ferma les yeux. Lui sourit.

_Aï…  
__Toma…  
__Quelqu'un…  
__Nakama-tachi…_

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Hao fronça les sourcils. L'un était resté bleu, l'autre était devenu d'un vert brillant.

- … Eh ?  
- Je ne suis pas seule. Mes nakama-tachi sont près de moi. Je n'ai pas peur.  
- Tu devrais, pourtant.

Des flammes crépitaient dans les yeux du jeune homme. Vert et bleu contre rouge. L'eau et la terre contre le feu. Fluidité et liberté contre puissance.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Lâches-moi.  
- Tu crois être capable de me vaincre ?  
- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et faisaient exactement la même taille.

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, peau pâle contre peau hâlée.

- Tu es vraiment trop prétentieuse.  
- … Gomen.

Elle lui décocha un grand coup de pied, qui ne lui fit pas vraiment mal mais qui fut suffisant pour le faire lâcher ses poignets.

Elle plaqua la main contre le portail, et s'envola avec Amaya.

Il sourit, puis posa aussi la main sur le cercle brun, laissant un mot pour les gens de son équipe.

* * *

- Sayo ? Sayo, est ce que ça va ?  
- Onee-sama !  
- 'Nee-chan !

Elle respirait difficilement. La rencontre avec le jeune Hao l'avait choquée.

Elle s'était attendue à un humain… Mais c'était bel et bien un monstre qu'elle avait vu. Un monstre, avec un espoir de changement, mais un monstre.

Noir.

Autant qu'elle savait Aï et Toma blancs, lui était noir.

Mais, au cœur du noir, durant un instant… Non, impossible.

- Il faut… Il faut partir… Il arrive… Vite…  
- Un peu tard, l'avertissement. Serait-ce moi que vous attendiez ?

Elle redressa la tête.

_Il m'a suivie…_

- Amaya, Over Soul Géant.

_Pas le choix…_

- Un Over Soul fait d'air ? Moi qui pensais être le seul… C'est intéressant.  
- Laisse-la tranquille, Hao.

Anna et Yoh se placèrent entre les deux protagonistes. Yoh avait lui aussi déclenché son Over Soul et Anna avait appelé les deux Shikigamis.

- J'ai peur… Ecartez-vous, tous les deux. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec cette jeune fille.  
- Il a raison. Ecartez-vous.

Sayo posa la main sur l'épaule d'Anna, mais celle-ci se dégagea.

- Non. Nous aussi nous sommes Shamans. Nous devons nous battre.  
- N… Non ! Si vous vous faites blesser…  
- Cela n'arrivera pas.

La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Mais il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela. S'ils se faisaient blesser…

_Non…  
__Arrêtez…  
__Ne faites pas ça…  
__Non…_

Hao, lassé d'attendre, envoya son esprit. Anna, encore tournée vers Sayo, ne vit pas l'attaque. Yoh voulut la contrer, mais il se fit envoyer au sol.

- NON !

Sayo tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Et voila. Quelqu'un s'était fait blesser. Et elle avec. Son souffle devint court, ses membres tremblants.

Anna, à genoux à côté d'elle, fut envoyée rejoindre Yoh dans le pays des rêves.

Les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, tout c'était passé trop vite.

Yoh et Anna étaient inconscients, Hao accroupi à côté de Sayo, et une sorte de barrière énergétique les séparaient du reste du groupe.

Aï et Toma se précipitèrent dessus.

- ONEE-SAMA !  
- 'NEE-CHAN !

Ils eurent beau frapper le mur, impossible de passer.

Horo-Horo, Ren et les autres étaient à côté des deux endormis.

- Inconscients, diagnostiqua Faust. Ils ne pourront pas nous aider. Pas avant un moment. Désolé.  
- Onee-sama…  
- 'Nee-chan…

* * *

- Alors comme ça, tu es aussi reliée aux autres… C'est simplement avec eux ou avec tout le monde ?

Elle respirait difficilement. Yoh et Anna avaient horriblement mal. Hao n'avait pas été tendre. Et voila que son fichu pouvoir se rappelait à elle…

_Oh…  
__Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe…  
_… _!  
__Il essaie de s'introduire en moi…  
__Non, je ne dois pas…  
__Non…_

Elle garda les yeux fixés au sol. Un seul regard l'achèverait.

- Dis, tu vas répondre ?

Il demandait ça sur un ton enfantin, amusé de la situation.

- … Amaya aë rano… Leva lisè opi…

Ces deux phrases, apparemment d'une autre langue, intriguèrent Hao. Alors Sayo releva brusquement la tête et le fixa de ses yeux brillants.

- Over Soul géant.

Il réagit au quart de tour, et l'assomma.

Sans avoir vraiment réfléchi, il la prit dans ses bras et disparut avec Spirit of Fire.

* * *

**Hao:** Yeah!

**Sayo:** ...

**Hao:** J'ai gagné-euh, j'ai gagné-euh, na na...

**Sayo:** ...

**Hao:** J'ai... Hein? Sayo-chaaan?

**Sayo:** ... *balance une droite sur Hao*

**Hao:** ... OUINNNNN T.T *s'enfuit*


	9. Chapitre 8: Enlevée

**Chapitre 8 : Enlevée**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Hao et compagnie sont pas à moi T.T

_

* * *

__Elle volait…_

_Elle nageait…_

_Elle courait…_

_Elle brûlait…_

_Elle voyait, surtout…_

_Elle voyait…_

_Le monde…_

_Elle volait…_

_Le vent, les montagnes…_

_Air…_

_Violet…_

_Mouvement…_

_Elle nageait…_

_L'océan…_

_Eau…_

_Bleu…_

_Calme…_

_Elle courait…_

_La terre et la nature…_

_Terre et bois…_

_Vert…_

_Sagesse…_

_Elle brûlait…_

_Les volcans…_

_Feu…_

_Rouge…_

_Pouvoir…_

_Vie…_

_La vie…_

_Eclatante de lumière…_

_Elle revécut toute l'histoire._

_Le Big Bang._

_La planète._

_Les dinosaures._

_Les animaux._

_Les hommes._

_Les esprits._

_Les Shamans._

_Toute l'histoire de la Terre défila devant elle._

_Puis elle vit celle de l'espace._

_Des vagues d'émotions successives la submergeaient._

_Elle avait l'impression d'être présente partout._

_D'être chaque chose qu'elle voyait._

_D'être devenue le monde…_

_Tout en n'étant plus rien…_

_D'être toute-puissante…_

_Tout en étant faible…_

_D'être elle-même…_

_Tout en étant les autres…_

_D'être vivante, plus vivante que jamais…_

_Tout en était plus morte que morte…_

_Une gigantesque et fantastique colonne d'énergie…_

_Bleu…_

_Blanc…_

_Brillant…_

_Elle savait ce que c'était…_

_Elle savait…_

_Elle posa la main dessus._

_Tout explosa en une myriade de couleurs._

_Great…_

… _Spirit._

_

* * *

_

_Hao…_

_Dormir…  
__Dodo…  
__Amaya… Aë rano…  
__Leva lisè opi…  
__Leva lisè opi…_

_Amaya to mina-san…  
__Tomo-tachi…_

_Hao…_

_Amaya to Aï to Toma…  
__Boku no tomo-tachi…_

_Hao…_

_Akuma…  
__Amaya…  
__Boku no spirit…_

_Hao…_

_Aï…  
__Imôto-chan…_

_Hao…_

_Toma…  
__Otôto-chan…_

_Hao…_

Sayo.

_Hao…_

Sayo.

_Hao…_

SAYO !

SAYO !

_Ah !_

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, battant des paupières.

Se rappelant soudainement ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se redressa sur le lit, incapable de se calmer.

Le fait qu'elle soit séparée d'Aï et Toma lui sembla soudainement insupportable. … Attendez un peu.

Séparée ?

Comment ça séparée ? Oh non…

Elle chercha un instant ses deux amis, et retint des larmes. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Pas là.

Pas avec elle.

Bon sang…

C'était mauvais.

Se séparer d'un commun accord, ça se pouvait, mais contre leurs volontés, c'était du suicide.

Ils mourraient s'ils ne se retrouvaient pas très vite.

Elle se calma.

_Zen, zen.  
__On ne mourra que si on ne peut vraiment plus se revoir.  
__Je dois me calmer.  
__Zen in the world._

Rien n'était joué.

Elle ne devait pas être si loin d'eux.

_Amaya aë rano  
__Leva lisè opi_

L'emploi de l'ancienne langue prouvait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Mais, là, sur le moment, le sens des mots qu'elle avait elle-même prononcé lui échappait. Sans doute le choc.

… Elle avait dit ça en réaction à l'attaque de Hao.

… Donc, il y avait un lien avec lui.

… Donc, elle devait le voir pour essayer de comprendre.

… Donc, elle devait le voir.

Shimatta.

Elle s'étira, tel un chat qui a dormi trop longtemps.

Elle ne devait pas rester là.

Amaya ne devait pas être loin…

Elle sourit et lança dans le vide, certaine que son esprit s'y trouvait :

- Amaya ?

_Ama-chan, si tu n'apparais pas de suite, je te jure que je t'offre en pâture à Aï et Toma durant les jours de pluie !  
__Pour précision, Aï et Toma détestent la pluie, ils la haïssent, et ils s'ennuient à mourir quand ils ne peuvent aller jouer dehors.  
__Alors ils font tout et n'importe quoi.  
__Plutôt n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs.  
__Et Amaya le sait très bien._

Son esprit apparut soudainement, un sourire affiché sur le museau du Dragon bleu. Elle sourit gentiment.

- On va s'en aller d'ici…

_C'est malsain de rester là…  
__Allez, debout, il est temps d'y aller.  
__Debout…_

Elle se leva en titubant, encore un peu faible, et vit immédiatement que la porte était fermée. Zut. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et distingua immédiatement quelque chose, au loin. Une forme gigantesque.

Bleue et blanche.

Lumineuse.

La colonne qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve.

Aucun doute.

- Great… Spirit…  
- Exactement. Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller, dis moi.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Hao.

_Bon, ben au moins, j'ai plus à m'inquiéter.  
__Je sais où il est.  
__Reste plus qu'à savoir si c'est une bonne chose.  
__Reste plus qu'à lui extirper mes infos et à filer vite fait.  
__En espérant que ce soit possible._

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? Puisque tu es là, que je ne vois ni Aï, ni Toma, ni les autres, je ne peux que déduire cela. Tu m'as enlevée. Donc, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu m'intrigues.

_Super la réponse…  
__Et alors ?!?_

- Et alors ?  
- J'aimerai… Que tu rejoignes mon groupe.

_L'est taré…  
__Très taré…_

- … Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Seuls les lâches n'ont pas le choix. Les braves ont toujours une alternative. Me prendrais-tu pour une lâche ?  
- A toi de voir.

_Ce gars là commence à vraiment m'énerver.  
__On va voir ce qu'il a dans la tête._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le fixa intensément.

Activa son pouvoir.

Et se heurta à un mur de brique.

_Aïe.  
_…  
_Une barrière mentale…  
_…  
_Je vois.  
_…  
_Quel imbécile…  
_…  
_C'est pas juste…  
_…  
_Ouh, ça fait mal…  
_…  
_Et en plus il se marre…  
_…  
_Il se croit drôle ?  
_…  
_Bon sang…_

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas sérieusement que j'étais aussi faible ?  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
- Non, tu as préféré essayer de voler les informations que tu voulais, et tu t'es cassé les dents. Quelle victoire.  
- Tssk. Cela ne change rien.

Elle se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Mon équipe est là-bas. Je vais les rejoindre. C'est tout.  
- Tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller ?

Il se rapprocha, puis glissa à son oreille, comme une confidence :

- Tu sais, il y a peu de chances qu'ils te cherchent…  
- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?  
- Rien… Sinon qu'il s'est passé près de deux semaines depuis que tu as disparu, et qu'ils doivent songer à leurs équipes.  
- Dont je fais partie.  
- Faisais, faisais. Tu es dans mon équipe à présent.

… _Il se fait de ces films…  
__C'est vraiment n'importe quoi…  
__Il s'attend à quoi, comme réponse ?  
__Oui ?  
__Ben il va êt' déçu._

- Jamais de la vie.

_Aï, Toma…  
__Nakama-tachi…  
__Ils ne m'ont pas oubliée.  
__Ils me cherchent.  
__Yoh, Anna et les autres aussi, j'en suis sûre.  
__J'y crois !_

- C'est ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire ?  
- Que…

Il sourit en la voyant se raidir.

- Eh oui, tout le monde n'a pas de barrières aussi solides que les miennes…

_C'est puéril.  
__Et si tu lis mes pensées, tant mieux._

- Pff.

_Quoi, pff ?  
__J'ai pas le droit de causer, peut-être ?_

_Aï.  
__Toma.  
__Nakama-tachi._

_When the sun is gone…_

_Aï._

_I see the starry sky_

_Toma._

'_Cause I know you're with me._

_Nakama-tachi…  
__Doko…_

_Aï to Toma…  
__Doko…_

_Aï to Toma…  
__Doko…_

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient devenus verts.

_Je sais.  
__Merci, vous deux._

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

- Tu as bien dit deux semaines ?  
- Oui… Pourquoi ?

_Baka nee…_

- Parce que je sais où ils sont, et ils savent où je suis. Le pouvoir de nos esprits est très spécial, Hao. Nous sommes liés. Et ça, même toi tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. Aï et Toma sont ma famille. Je dois veiller sur eux.

_Je suis leur sœur.  
__Je suis leur protectrice.  
__Je mourrais de les voir blessés.  
__Je veille sur eux.  
__Toujours._

Amaya jaillit soudain, bousculant Hao, et défonça le mur. Sayo agrippa la lourde crinière du dragon, et s'envola.

Dans le bleu du ciel, un grand sourire accroché au visage, elle lança au Shaman, en se retournant :

- Y a des avantages à avoir un fantôme invisible, n'est ce pas ?

Puis elle fonça vers ses amis.

* * *

- Nakama-tachi !  
- ONEE-SAMA !  
- 'NEE-CHAN !

Sayo se fit jeter au sol par deux furies rousses.

- Eh, zen mina… On se calme… Je vais pas disparaitre !  
- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait, remarqua Anna.  
- … Comme si c'était ma faute.  
- On a jamais dit ça, pas vrai, Anna ?

_Yoh et son sourire naïf._

_Bien sûr._

_Ren qui joue le blasé.  
__Chocolove qui cherche une blague foireuse.  
__Horo-Horo qui grogne parce qu'il a faim.  
__Même Anna qui fait semblant de rien._

_J'avoue que je commence à m'attacher à eux._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est bien.  
__Mais je m'en fiche._

_Je suis bien, là._

Elle se releva lentement, avec les deux enfants accrochés à son cou.

- Merci de m'avoir attendue.

* * *

**Hao:** ...

**Sayo:** ... Tu dis plus rien là. Haoooo?? Tu as un problèèèèème?

**Aï:** Il a hotne qu'on aie vu qu'il était nul! C'est tout!

**Sayo:** C'est bien vrai, Aï-chan^^ Mais on dit honte et pas hotne.

**Hao:** ... *disparait*

**Sayo:** Nyark, quel tricheur... Bon, vous, les lecteurs, à la prochaine!


	10. Chapitre 9: Shaman Fight

**Chapitre 9 : Shaman Fight  
Auteur:** G.S.S  
**Disclaimer:** Vous verrez bien qui est à Takei-san et qui est à moi...

* * *

_Cause I know you're with me…  
__Aï, Toma, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horo-Horo, Faust, Manta, Chocolove…  
__Ah, ça fait du bien d'être de retour…  
__J'avais vraiment envie de revoir tout le monde._

- Elisaaaaa…

…  
_D'accord.  
__PRESQUE tout le monde._

- Au fait, ces équipes ?  
- Je me mets pas avec les gosses, je vous préviens, souffla Ren. D'ailleurs… Le fouineur et Baka-Aïnou, par ici !

Il attrapa Chocolove et Horo-Horo par le col.

- Voila pour notre équipe ! Je vais nous inscrire.  
- Eh, mais… Qui t'a dit qu'on voulait être avec toi ?  
- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.  
- Arrgh…  
- Bon, si ça c'est réglé, j'y vais.

Ren partit vers le magasin ou travaillait un certain Pache.

_Ren, Ren, toujours pareil.  
__Têtu et décidé.  
_…  
_Il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

- Reste Sayo, Aï, Toma, Faust et moi, sourit Yoh. Ah mince… Trois… Plus deux… On est pas assez !  
- Si. Tu m'oublies trop vite à mon goût, laissa tomber Anna.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu… Tu vas participer ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Hao… J'ai deux fantômes pour m'assister… Je te dis que je participe. Ou plutôt, TU participes dans MON équipe. Et Sayo aussi.  
- Atashi… Ka ?

Sayo la regarda, un peu étonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ce qui met les jumeaux et Faust ensemble, continua Anna sans ciller. Voila pour les équipes. Des questions ?  
- Oui, fit Toma. Tu veux qu'on se batte contre 'Nee-chan ?  
- Si tu désires refuser, tu pourras toujours abandonner à ce moment là.  
- Pff, super réponse…

_Mah, ça, c'est Anna…  
__Pff…  
__Bon, de toute façon, on a pas le choix._

- Je vais nous inscrire, soupira Sayo. Aï, Toma, vous venez ?  
- Voui !  
- Vii !

Le trio s'éloigna joyeusement. Anna sourit.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Anna ?  
- … Tu remets ma parole en doute ?

Elle lui envoya une gifle.

- N… Non… Mais… Les jumeaux… Sayo…  
- Cela leur fera du bien à tous, je crois. Ils sont trop collés les uns aux autres. Ce n'est pas bon. Une seule personne deviendra Shaman King. Pas trois.

Yoh réfléchit un instant.

- … Je crois que s'ils choisissaient, ce serait Sayo. Les jumeaux sont trop liés entre eux, et puis ils l'admirent profondément. C'est leur grande sœur.  
- … Idiot.

Nouvelle baffe.

- Ce sera toi, le Shaman King.

Anna s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant un cadavre un jeune homme à terre, les joues rougies, en train de pleurer à moitié sous la douleur.

- C'est Anna…  
- Elisaaa…  
- S'il te plait, Faust, arrête ça… Onegai…  
- Hai, Elisaaaa…  
- … Au secours…

Le Shaman brun se releva et partit derrière Anna en courant.

- Annaaaaaa !

* * *

Hao partit d'un grand rire en voyant la scène.

- … Il est petit.  
- Hai, Hao-sama ! Yoh-sama est tout petit.

Se tournant vers son petit protégé, le Shaman Millénaire acquiesça :

- Tu as bien raison, Opachô.  
- … Hao-sama…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien toi le plus petit.

* * *

_When the sun is gone…_

- Kyoyama Anna, Asakura Yoh to Ryûku Sayo, dans l'équipe Fumbari Onsen. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

_When I see the sky…_

- Ryûku Aï, Ryûku Toma to Johan Faust VIII du nom, dans l'équipe Necroryû. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

'_Cause I know I'm not alone !_

- Tao Ren, Usui Horo-Horo to Mac Daniel Chocolove, dans l'équipe…?  
- The Ren.  
- Tao Ren, Usui Horo-Horo to Mac Daniel Chocolove, dans l'équipe The Ren. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

_I'm not with you…_

- Ren ?

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se tourna vers Sayo :

- Hmm ?

Elle sourit :

- Horo-Horo et Chocolove vont râler.  
- M'en fiche.

_You're not with me…_

- Anna ?  
- Hmm ?

Sayo la regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

- Fumbari Onsen ?

Anna sourit.

- Oui.  
- C'est… ?  
- C'est le nom de mon futur établissement d'Onsen.  
- Ah.

_We are both alone…_

- Necroryû ?

Toma sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bah voui. C'est un malége entre Ryû et Nécro… Nocré… Né-cro-man-tien.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Mélange, on dit un mélange.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Malange.  
- Mélange.  
- Mélange.

_And we are unhappy…_

- Elisaaa…  
- Ah, oui, Faust-kun ?

Le grand blond regarda la jeune fille, l'air intéressé :

- Elisaaa… Oui ?

Elle sauta sur l'occasion :

- Qui est « Elisa » ?

Les yeux de Faust repartirent dans le vague :

- Elisaaa… Mon fantôme… Je l'aime… Elisaaaa…  
- … Je vois.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Mah, je suis tombée sur un drôle de groupe.

_When the sun is gone…_

- Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco… ?  
- Marco.  
- Votre nom de famille.  
- … Je n'en ai pas.  
- … Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco to Diethel Lyserg, dans l'équipe X-One. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

Marco et Lyserg se poussèrent, permettant aux autres de s'avancer.

- Mendel Kevin, Montgomery Meene to Bounster Chris, dans l'équipe X-Three. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

La douce jeune femme, suivie de ses deux compagnons, dégagea le passage et alla se poster auprès des X-I.

- Grifith Pof, Dembat John to Dirak Larky, dans l'équipe X-Two. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

Dés que le dernier groupe les eut rejoints, les X-laws s'éloignèrent. Un autre groupe vint prendre leur place.

- Matisse Matilda, Phauna Marion, Bismarch Kanna dans l'équipe Hanagumi. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

Une grande fille aux cheveux bleus, une petite blonde et une petite rousse s'en allèrent, visiblement satisfaites.

- Deiasu Peyote, Sugimoto Ryû to Yoneda Zen, dans l'équipe Tsuchigumi. Enregistrés. Suivants ?

Le Mexicain et les deux musiciens partirent derrière les trois filles. Deux colosses et un homme entièrement couvert d'un ample vêtement blanc vinrent prendre leur place. Le Pache les enregistra rapidement :

- Burton Bill, Zang Chin to Tarvin, dans l'équipe Tsukigumi. Enregistrés. Suiv… Glups. Suivants ?

_I see the starry sky…_

- Asakura Hao, Asakura Opachô et Lasso Rackist dans l'équipe Hoshigumi.  
- Asakura Hao, A… Sakura Opachô to Lasso Rackist dans l'équipe Hoshigumi. En… Enregistrés. Suiv… Suivants ?  
- …

'_Cause I know you're with me._

- … Hao.  
- Ah, tiens, Sayo. Quel plaisir de te revoir.  
- Plaisir non partagé, tu peux me croire.  
- Ah oui ? Rackist, Opachô, allez voir comment vont les autres. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques instants.

Le petit africain suivit le grand prêtre, qui rejoignait les groupes Hana, Tsuki et Tsuchigumi. Sans doute, songea Sayo, qu'ils étaient tous sous la direction d'Hao. Sans doute.

- … Va voir tes larbins, Hao. J'ai à faire.

Elle se concentra sur la vitrine remplie d'objets de fabrication Pache, sans le regarder plus. Il saisit son bras. Mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

Elle se retourna d'un coup et le baffa, puis s'éloigna, royale.

Hao resta un instant, saisi, puis éclata de rire :

- … Woah. Même Anna n'avait pas osé frapper aussi fort.  
- …

Elle rejoignit les jumeaux et les emmena voir le paysage, lassée par les boutiques. Elle leur indiqua les quatre points cardinaux, puis s'étendit dans l'herbe pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à se courir après.

- Pff… Baka nee…

… _Hanagumi, Tsuchigumi, Hoshigumi…  
__Tsukigumi aussi, d'ailleurs…  
__Sol, Fleur, Lune et Etoile…  
_…  
_Il aime bien les drôles de noms…  
_…  
_Quel prétentieux…  
__Il se balade partout…  
__Son groupe est facilement reconnaissable, il ne se prive pas de se montrer…  
_…  
_Je devrais peut-être aller voir le tableau des matchs…  
__Peut-être…_

Une tête vint obstruer son champ de vision et de longs cheveux bruns chatouillèrent son visage.

_Non, pas ici !  
__Peut pas me laisser tranquille…  
__Même pas cinq minutes…_

Elle détourna la tête.

- Tu rêvasses ?  
- Dégage. Tu me déranges.  
- … Ce n'est pas gentil.  
- … Ce n'est pas fait pour.

Il se releva, et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Dégage.  
- Pas envie.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

_Pff…  
__Cet idiot vient de tout gâcher…  
__Je reviendrais plus tard.  
__Et s'il lit mes pensées, je lui pense bien des ennuis !_

Elle se releva, laissant tomber quelque chose de son manteau, et partit. Lui, intrigué, le ramassa.

Un pendentif en argent.

Avec une inscription au centre.

_« Itsumo kuiri. Zettai ni korosu. Wasurenai. »_

Toujours regretter, ne jamais tuer, ne pas oublier… Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Seule Sayo aurait pu lui donner la réponse.

- Mah, on verra bien…

* * *

- Le tableau des matchs !  
- Voyons voir…

Sayo regarda les noms inscrits :

- The Ren contre Ice Men… Voila pour vous deux, avec Faust, deuxième match du Shaman Fight ! Necroryû contre Tsuchigumi. Ensuite… X-I est sensé se battre contre le vainqueur, en troisième match, puis Hanagumi contre T-Production, et…  
- Hoshigumi contre X-II. Intéressant.  
- Encore toi ? Je ne t'ai pas dit de dégager ?  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder le tableau des matchs ?  
- … Toma, Aï, venez.  
- Hai, 'Nee-chan.  
- Aï ?

La jeune fille regardait un groupe de trois personnes. Deux semblaient être des musiciens, légèrement frimeurs sur les bords, et nuls en musique, mais le troisième semblait plus sérieux. Il portait un immense sombrero et des vêtements mexicains.

… _Je les ai déjà vus…  
__Il me semble que ce sont les…  
__Raaah, je sais plus… Mais…  
__Je me souviens qu'ils sont dans le groupe de Hao…  
__Les… Tsuchigumi je crois…_

- Aï ?  
- … Ce sont les Tsuchigumi. On va se battre contre eux.  
- Ah ?

Si elle avait su à quoi pensait Aï à cet instant, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas compris.

Qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu comprendre.

Car Aï connaissait l'issue du match.

* * *

**Hao:** Eh ben...  
**Aï:** ...  
**Hao:** Tiens, salut.  
**Aï:** ...  
**Hao:** ... Eh?  
**Toma:** Nee-chaaaan! J'ai trouvé!  
**Sayo:** ... YEAH! Heureusement que tu l'as retrouvé! Aya a la faculté de se transformer à volonté. Avec ton match après-demain, il faut pas perdre ton esprit!  
**Aï:** Onee-sama, il y a Hao là.  
**Toma:** Hao-san? Vous allez bien?


	11. Chapitre 10: Premier match

**Chapitre 10 : Premier match**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Je pense que maintenant vous le savez. Si non, vous n'avez qu'à vous demander si je suis Hiroyuki Takei. Non? Donc voila.

* * *

…  
_The Ren contre les Ice Men…  
_…  
_Pauvres Ice Men…  
__Ils vont se faire écraser…_

Elle sourit en s'étirant. La journée promettait d'être radieuse, l'informa Amaya, qui devait être allée faire un tour dehors.

_Tant mieux…  
__Shimatta, l'heure… ?_

Elle regarda sa montre.

_Shimattaaaa !_

Cinq heures un quart. Du matin. Elle avait trainé.

La jeune fille se leva, s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit par la fenêtre et sauta sur son Over Soul, histoire d'aller s'entrainer.

Une fois avoir trouvé un endroit plus ou moins à l'écart, elle commença les échauffements. Puis commença vraiment à s'entrainer avec son fantôme.

Elle devait être fin prête pour son match.

Elle finit par trébucher et s'écroula, le nez dans l'herbe.

…  
_Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur…  
_…  
_C'est dommage…_

- Sayo-saaaaaaan !

Elle se retourna et découvrit un petit Manta à bout de souffle.

_Le court-sur-pattes…  
__Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?_

- Oui ?  
- Anna-san dit qu'il est l'heure de petit-déjeuner.  
- Et si je viens pas ?

Manta eut l'air de porter toute la souffrance du monde.

- Anna-san… Est terrifiante.  
- … Mah, j'ai pas le choix, on dirait.

… _Je n'aurais pas pu m'entrainer…  
__Pff…  
__De quoi me mettre encore plus de bonne humeur…_

Les mains dans les poches, elle suivit le nain de jardin jusqu'au bâtiment. Elle entra et se fit aussitôt percuter par une Aï couverte de confiture rouge. L'arrêtant avant de se faire tâcher, elle se baissa pour arriver à sa hauteur :

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Aï-chan ?

_Elle est toute rouge !  
_… _C'est sans doute pas mon jour…_

Comprenant que sa « grande-sœur » n'était pas vraiment de très bonne humeur, la petite tenta de s'excuser :

- J'ai juste mangé de la confutire de fraises, c'est tout !

Sayo se calma en respirant profondément, puis la prit par la main, l'emmena à la cuisine et la débarbouilla gentiment :

- La prochaine fois, évite d'en mettre partout !  
- Hai Onee-sama !

Elle alla petit-déjeuner rapidement. Anna, Ren et Yoh étaient silencieux, contrairement à Chocolove et Horo-Horo. Ces deux derniers dissertaient sur leur propre force/intelligence/muscles, bref, des bêtises de garçon. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas faim.

…  
… _Je m'ennuie…  
_…  
_J'ai hâte d'être au match…  
_…  
_Il sera là, lui aussi ?  
_…  
_J'espère que non…_

- Il est temps d'y aller.

Ren se leva, toujours aussi silencieux, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Sayo et le reste du groupe, dont Toma, qui jouait la remake d'Aï avec du Nutella, suivit le mouvement.

* * *

_Après_ avoir débarbouillé Toma, le groupe partit vers le stade. Sur le chemin, Sayo laissa son esprit dériver sur les deux enfants…

_

* * *

__Les jumeaux étaient assis sous un arbre. Devant un jeu de construction.  
__Et ils jouaient.  
__Mais ils étaient bloqués, et pendant que Toma s'entêtait, Aï s'était arrêtée pour réfléchir. Soudain, elle se tourna vers son frère, le regardant d'un air grave, et lui montra la cime de l'arbre, en déclarant :_

_- Onee-sama va nous appeler, et on va pas venir, et elle va nous gronder.  
__- … Ah._

_A ce moment là, Aï trouva la solution du jeu, et ils continuèrent à jouer, sans même entendre leur grande sœur les appeler du haut de l'arbre, puis descendre._

_

* * *

_Oui, elle les avait grondé cette fois là, et d'autres fois aussi.

Mais ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était les fois où ils avaient ri ensemble.

Parce que, dans le rire d'Aï, dans l'expression de Toma, c'était Tomoyo qu'elle revoyait. Sa mère adoptive.

_Tomo-chan…  
_'_Ka-san…  
_…  
_Pff…_

Elle soupira, et entra avec les autres dans le grand stade, avant de s'installer en haut, pour avoir une bonne vue sur le match. Celui-ci commencerait dans une demi-heure, et l'équipe de Ren les avait suivis.

_Le premier match, déjà…  
__Quel chemin parcouru…_

- Et là, c'est les Gandharas, finit Chocolove.  
- … Euh… Chocolove, de quoi tu parlais ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas suivi.  
- Je disais, reprit l'afro, en face, c'est l'équipe des X-laws, à gauche, y a l'équipe de Hao, et à droite, c'est les Gandharas. Les trois principaux groupes d'influence.  
- Et nous, sourit Horo-Horo, on n'est pas un groupe d'influence ?  
- Imbécile.

Ren frappa Horo-Horo avec le plat de sa lame, puis les trois prirent le chemin des vestiaires. Sayo s'accouda à la barrière, laissant ses yeux partir dans le vague, remarquant à peine un jeune brun assez proche d'elle.

_Si Aï et Toma gagnent leur match et qu'ils gagnent ensuite contre les X-I…  
__Si Hao gagne le sien…  
__A un moment…  
__Il faudra qu'ils s'affrontent…  
__Shhh…  
__Mm ?_

- Ta puissance est appréciable.

Elle leva les yeux sur Hao, qui s'était encore considérablement rapproché. Elle soutint son regard, l'obligeant à développer.

- Je voulais dire que tu m'intéresses assez pour que je vous propose de faire partie de mon équipe, toi et les jumeaux.  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu les connaissais bien. Ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, à quoi te servirait-on ? Tu nous veux comme espions, peut-être ?  
- Non. Jusqu'au début du premier match de la deuxième partie du Shaman Fight, tous les participants ont le droit de changer d'équipe. Il suffit de le dire à un organisateur Pache.

Elle continua un instant de le fixer, sans se montrer intéressée par l'offre ou par son interlocuteur.

- … Tu veux qu'on laisse en plan Yoh, Anna et Faust ?  
- Exactement. Aï, Toma et toi dans l'équipe Ryugumi. Cela ne te plairait-il pas ?  
- … Tu rigoles, j'espère.  
- … Tu as dix minutes.  
- Je n'ai besoin que de cinq secondes : c'est non.

Elle se releva et se retourna, signifiant la fin de la discussion. Il l'attrapa par le bras, se faisant légèrement menaçant :

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.  
- …

Elle se dégagea.

- … Dans ce cas, je me contenterais de fuir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus, et après, je verrai le futur que je me construirais.

_Un monde où Aï et Toma ne seront plus rejetés.  
__Où tout le monde serait accepté.  
__Oui, c'est ça que je veux._

- … Tu es bien optimiste.

Hao haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers son groupe, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le match allait commencer, et les six participants étaient déjà sur le ring.

Radim, un Pache, s'avança au milieu. Il était visiblement l'arbitre.

- Je vous rappelle les règles, bandes de baka ! Le combat sera terminé lorsque l'un des équipiers d'une des équipes n'aura plus de fouryoku, ou que tous les équipiers seront hors combat. Compris ?

_Ce Pache…  
__Est vraiment étrange…  
__Mah, on l'est tous, quelque part…_

Un immense vivat s'éleva des tribunes.

- Ice Men contre The Ren. Ready… Fight !

Horo-Horo engagea immédiatement la bataille, envoyant de la glace sur le colosse des Ice-Men. Chocolove employa une technique qu'il appelait Shaft sur Zoria, la seule fille du groupe, et Ren appela Bason en direction de Pino, le druide, le chef des Ice Men.

Mais les trois garçons déchantèrent bien vite : leurs adversaires étaient forts, et possédaient une cohésion que l'équipe The Ren n'avait pas. Ils étaient liés.

… Chocolove, Ren et Horo-Horo auraient du mal. Mais ils avaient leurs chances.

Sayo soupira, puis sortit discrètement du stade. Elle ne se fichait pas du résultat du match, mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en ses compagnons. Ils gagneraient.

_C'est obligé.  
__Ren et les autres doivent gagner.  
__Et ils vont réussir.  
__Je le sais._

Elle sourit et traversa le village, presque vide. Les rares personnes qui n'assistaient pas au match la regardèrent passer, sans bouger. Elle ne les vit même pas. La jeune fille continua son chemin.

…  
_C'est calme…  
__Je me demande si les Paches ont des femmes et des enfants…  
__J'imagine que oui…_

Elle continua de marcher durant un temps, puis s'aperçut qu'elle s'était perdue.

Oui, perdue.

Elle avait réussi à se perdre en quelques minutes. Elle était trop forte.

TROP forte.

Elle sourit, puis décida de continuer droit devant elle. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se perdre encore plus, alors…

_Alors partons à l'aventure !  
_… _Je rigole.  
__When the __sun__ is gone…  
__When __YOU are__ gone…  
__I'm so __empty__…  
__Where__ are you ?  
_…  
_Where__ is the stadium ?  
__Pff…_

Elle finit par déboucher sur une clairière ensoleillée. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle sourit, puis s'arrêta en entendant un bruit discret.

- … Un animal ? Ici ?

_

* * *

__- Onee-samaaaaa ! __Un écureuil !  
__- Chut, Aï, tu vas l'apeurer. Regarde._

_La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur, imitée par ses deux « frère et sœur ». _

_Fermant les yeux, elle s'appliqua à être silencieuse._

_Un moment passa._

_Ai ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en voyant l'écureuil lové sur ses genoux._

_Toma ouvrit de grands yeux sur le faon qui le regardait de près._

_Quand à Sayo, elle battit des paupières sur le loup blanc qui l'avait approchée._

_Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dangereux._

_- Aï, Toma, notre nature de Dragons nous rapproche de ces animaux. N'oubliez jamais que vous dépendez de la nature comme elle dépend de vous. Si vous oubliez d'y faire attention, elle oubliera d'être généreuse avec vous.  
__- 'Nee-chan…  
__- Onee-sama…_

_Les deux enfants acquiescèrent._

* * *

Un loup. Blanc. Comme dans ses souvenirs.

_Alors tu m'as retrouvée, mon vieil ami.  
_…  
_Je n'aurais pas imaginé te revoir._

Elle sourit sans montrer ses dents, puis s'assit. Le loup s'arrêta à environ deux mètres d'elles, puis lui sauta dessus pour jouer. Ses mâchoires puissantes claquaient dans le vide, sans jamais blesser son amie.

_Jouer au gros dur ne prend pas avec moi…  
__Tu le sais, non ?  
__Mah…  
__Tu es un loup…_

Leur petit jeu dura un temps, puis des bruits humains se firent entendre et le loup détala. Elle soupira et fit un petit au revoir de la main, avant d'aller à la rencontre des bruits.

Sans deviner ce qui l'attendait.

Un grand convoi de femmes et d'enfants, tous habillés avec des habits Paches, semblait se diriger vers l'ouest.

_Aurais-je trouvé le reste de la population Pache ?  
__Mah, on dirait bien…_

Elle s'approcha calmement, sans se presser, vers les Paches.

Sans se douter de ce que cela impliquerait.

* * *

**Aï&Toma:** NEE-CHAAAAAAN/ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!

**Sayo:** Nakama-tachiiiii!

**Hao:** ... Vous fichez quoi?

**Aï&Toma:** A te concerne po.

**Sayo:** On dit "Ca ne te concerne pas." ... Et on frappe l'intéressé. *donne un coup de poing à Hao*

**Jarrod&Camille:** Et là... C'est quoi l'explication?

**Gaito:** Ca? Hn. Si vous comprenez pas par vous-même, pas moi qui vous l'expliquerai.


	12. Chapitre 11: Itsumo anata no ishio ni

**Chapitre 11 : Itsumo together…**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer:** Pô n'a moi. Et la chanson est "Spirits of Past" de Kokia. Si vous connaissez, la BO de Gin-iro no Kami no Agito, ou Origine. A par contre, les âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas ce chap. Votre moral en prendrait un coup ^^'

* * *

Apparemment, les Paches avaient un problème.

Un gros.

Sayo s'approcha discrètement.

Elle découvrit une charrette. Une lourde charrette, apparemment embourbée dans une large ornière. Les Paches restaient autour, sans bouger, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Besoin d'aide ?

La jeune fille s'approcha. Les Paches reculèrent. Elle se souvint des paroles de Silva, comme quoi « pour protéger le reste du peuple Pache, il ne devait pas se montrer aux participants du Shaman Fight »…

- Euh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous faire de mal… Mais… Si je peux aider… Pour la charrette…  
- … Merci. Mais… On ne peut rien faire… Il faudrait un cric, et nous n'en avons pas. De plus, Reisa est bloquée dessous. On ne peut rien faire.  
- Reisa ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un enfant là-dessous ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais… Vous n'allez rien faire ?  
- Ils ont raison d'avoir peur, tu sais.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Hao.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, toi ?  
- Cette charrette est très lourde, et ils ne peuvent pas risquer de perdre son chargement. De plus, la bouger de l'extérieur risquerait de blesser l'enfant. Enfin, il faudrait une force incroyable pour soulever la charrette du dessous. En gros, ils sont bloqués.  
- … Toi, tu pourrais les aider.  
- Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais ?  
- … C'est donc là qu'est la différence entre nous. A vrai dire, je ne la pensais pas si grande.

Sayo sourit amèrement, puis se laissa tomber à genoux et se glissa sous le véhicule. Rampant de son mieux, elle réussit à atteindre la fillette bloquée en dessous, qui pleurait.

- Chut, calme-toi, tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Reisa, je vais nous sortir de là.  
- J'ai peur…  
- N'aie plus peur. Tout ira bien.

La jeune fille sentait le poids de la voiture l'écraser, mais elle tenta quand même de se relever. Elle tira en vain sur ses coudes et ses genoux, puis souffla un instant.

Elle refit la même chose, cette fois-ci en tentant de toutes ses forces de rassembler ses bras et ses jambes.

- Amaya… Vite… Aide…

Son Dragon comprit immédiatement et lui prêta sa force. Sayo souleva la charrette, puis cria :

- Dégagez la charrette ! Ce devrait être possible, maintenant !

Les Paches, restés interloqués, se reprirent. Ils tirèrent la charrette, permettant à Sayo de se relever tout en portant l'enfant, et la ramenèrent sur une terre plus ferme. Sayo sourit et déposa Reisa à côté des siens.

- Tu vois, Hao, tout n'est pas que profit…

Elle resta agenouillée un instant, puis s'étendit dans l'herbe.

- Je crois que je vais dormir un petit moment…

Puis tout s'éteignit.

* * *

- …

Elle se réveilla lentement, encore un peu endormie. Immédiatement, elle sentit que quelque chose s'était passé. Le soleil semblait avoir tourné dans l'autre sens. Elle s'était évanouie aux alentours de midi, et selon la position de l'astre, il devait être dix heures du matin… Bizarre.

…

_SHIMATTA !  
__Il est VRAIMENT dix heures…  
_… _Oh !  
__Le match des jumeaux !  
__Faut que j'y aille !_

Elle se releva en hâte, s'épousseta un instant et se mit à courir vers ce qui lui semblait être le stade.

Jurant dans l'ancienne langue, elle serra les poings en accélérant.

_Aï, Toma, matte !  
__Je vais voir votre match !  
__Aï, Toma !  
__Bon sang…_

_« Shizukesa no naka itotsubu ochita da ke  
__Hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko »_

- Bon sang !

Elle continua de courir, sans faire attention à l'eau qu'elle venait de projeter en mettant le pied dans une flaque. Elle courait à travers la forêt, à moitié sûre de son itinéraire.

_Aï, Toma, bon sang !  
__Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle…  
__Rater leur premier match, c'est pas possible…  
__Nulle, nulle, je suis nulle…  
__Bon sang…  
__J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fâchés…_

Elle continua de courir.

_« zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
__kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de »_

Elle finit par retrouver le village Pache et s'engagea dans les rues, sans être essoufflée le moins du monde. Les passants étaient encore plus rares que durant le match The Ren VS Ice Men. Elle se demanda un instant si ses amis avaient gagné.

_Pas le temps de penser à ça.  
__Je vais vite le savoir, de toute façon._

S'arrêtant un instant, elle demanda à quelqu'un qui était resté accoudé à un balcon :

- Où en est le match ?

_« Dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite  
__Zatsuon ni namida shita »_

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est enfin fini. Ce match a été éprouvant… L'équipe qui a gagné est…  
- Merci !

Sans attendre le nom du vainqueur, Sayo reprit sa course. Aï, Toma et Faust avaient gagné.

_Bon sang, ils vont m'en vouloir…  
_… _Je suis nulle…  
__Très nulle…  
__Gomenasai mina…  
__Nakama-tachi…  
__Tomo-tachi…  
__Otôto-chan to Imôto-chan…  
__Baka no watashi…_

Elle vit enfin le stade, y entra en coup de vent et se précipita dans les couloirs qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas.

Elle vit enfin la lumière, l'atteignit, s'arrêta. Devant elle se tenaient le ring et les participants.

Reprenant son souffle, elle leva la main et lança joyeusement en direction du ring.

- Aï, Toma, désolée d'être en…

Sa voix resta en suspens, et elle cessa d'agiter le bras.

Son sourire disparut.

Aï, Toma, Faust et deux de leurs adversaires gisaient au sol.

Le sang qui les entourait ne laissait aucun doute.

Ils étaient morts.

"_T__hree __twenty__-five __fifteen __twenty__-one __twenty__-__three  
__One »_

Sur le coup, elle n'y crut pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Un seul homme était encore debout. Elle se souvint de son nom : Peyote Deiasu. Le dernier des Tsuchigumi. Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler, comme si elle entrait dans une transe profonde.

Plus haut, Yoh se retint de frapper Hao.

- Je t'avais dit de retenir Peyote ! Je te l'avais dit…  
- … Pourquoi t'aurais-je écouté ?  
- Espèce d'imbécile…

Le jeune Shaman aux cheveux courts serra les poings.

_

* * *

__- Toma, on va mourir. On ne peut pas les tuer, et si on ne les tue pas, on mourra.  
__- … Ah. Petite sœur… Tu es sûre ?_

_Aï acquiesça, prouvant ainsi inconsciemment à son frère qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps._

_- Oui. Nous allons envoyer notre fouryoku à Sayo, pour qu'elle tienne le coup. Tu es prêt ?  
__- … Ah._

_Ils joignirent leurs mains et deux éclairs verts traversèrent la barrière de protection du ring pour s'évanouir dans le ciel. Faust, inquiet, les appela en parant un coup des poupées de Peyote._

_- Les enfants ?  
__- Désolé, Faust. Nous allons mourir.  
__- … Je sais._

_Du haut, Yoh murmura :_

_- Elle va te détester.  
__- Je m'en fiche.  
__- Mais, tu te rends compte que ce sont les seules personnes qui comptent pour elle ?  
__- … Penses-tu que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à faire d'elle, Otôto ?  
__- … Moi… Je crois que oui._

_

* * *

_

- Nichrom ?  
- Hai, Hao-sama ?  
- La barrière peut être baissée, le match est terminé. Non ?  
- Si vous le désirez.

Le Pache se concentra un instant, puis sourit.

- Voilà, c'est fait.  
- Bien.

Hao sourit.

Sayo ne sourit pas.

- Aï to… Toma… Faust… Aï to… Toma… Aï… Toma…

Ses pieds se mirent en marche, et elle finit par courir jusqu'au deux petits corps étendus. Même arrivée en face d'eux, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle tomba à genoux, saisit les deux enfants et les serra dans ses bras.

Quelqu'un qui aurait eu les yeux perçants, comme Jeanne, Hao, Anna ou Yoh, aurait vu une unique larme couler sur sa joue, et de fines étincelles sortir de ses mains pour aller heurter les corps. Mais tout le monde n'a pas les yeux perçants, et tout le monde ne connait pas les techniques de régénération par le fouryoku.

Mais elle semblait savoir que c'était inutile. Soit elle ne connaissait pas entièrement la technique, soit il y avait un problème. Progressivement, comme si elle abandonnait, ses mains lâchèrent les enfants. Les corps furent déposés au sol avec une grande douceur.

Puis elle se releva.

_« Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
__Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
__Nirimonoko »_

- Peyote… Tu viens de me faire rompre deux promesses. J'avais promis de ne plus pleurer. J'avais promis de ne plus tuer. Mais… Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir tué deux Tenshi… Kimi wa sayaku.

Elle releva la tête, et Peyote crut voir, durant un instant, la pluie tomber dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Cela lui fit le même effet que lorsqu'il voyait les flammes surgir dans les yeux de son maître. Les mains de Sayo rayonnaient d'une multitude d'éclairs, et elle semblait prête à en découdre… Ce qui était le cas.

Elle se mit à marcher très lentement, vers le grand Mexicain qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cependant, quand il voulut appeler ses fantômes, aucun ne répondit à son appel.

_Pensée de Peyote : Comment…. Comment est-ce possible… Elle… Elle… Mes fantômes ! Je vous appelle !_

- C'est inutile.

Sayo le saisit par le col, le soulevant sans effort, la main comme électrique. Elle rapprocha son visage au plus près de celui, masqué, de Peyote, et murmura doucement :

- « Prends la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux d'une personne, brise le trésor qu'elle protège, et tu deviendras son pire ennemi. » Korosu, Peyote.

_Pensée de Peyote : La pluie dans les yeux de la fille… Elle augmente… Je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas mourir … Je ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir !_

- Peyote, tu es transparent. C'est énervant.

_« Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
__Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
__Nirimonoko »_

L'instant d'après, Amaya avait surgi de terre et Sayo s'était élevée à l'aide de son esprit, atteignant la hauteur du rebord du stade. A deux centimètres du visage du Mexicain, elle lâcha :

- Tu es mort.

Et elle le lâcha.

Avant même qu'il se fut écrasé, elle avait levé la tête vers le soleil.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Gomen.

Et elle lâcha tout, tombant dans le vide.

_« Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
__Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea »_

Alors qu'elle tombait, quelqu'un jaillit des tribunes pour la rattraper.

Hao, entouré de son Over Soul.

- Otôto, je te conseille de ramener chez toi les corps de ces trois là. Ne les enterre pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait.  
- Hao…

Son grand frère sourit cruellement, puis disparut, entouré d'un rideau de flammes.

_« Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma »_

_

* * *

_

**Sayo:** ... *dans les pommes*

**Aï&Toma:** ... *morts*

**Hao:** Ureramu ureramu oto ~ Nimi... C'est quoi la suite baka auteur?

**G.S.:** Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uromaaaa ~

**Yuki:** Tu m'expliques, auteur? Les dragons sont morts/inconscients et vous CHANTEZ?

**Gaito:** Ils ont raison. C'est marrant quand des gens meurent, imôto-chan^^

**Yuki:** ... *traumatisée*


	13. Chapitre 12: Réagir

**Chapitre 12 : Réagir**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Vous le saveeeeeez... M'obligez paaaas... m'appartiennent que Sayo-tachi. T.T

**

* * *

**

Hao, assis sur un rocher, contemplait pensivement le feu qu'il avait allumé. Sayo, allongée au sol, se retournait de temps en temps dans son sommeil. Il finit par poser les yeux sur elle, quand elle eut réussi à heurter de la tête le rocher, sans paraître blessée le moins du monde.

…

Elle avait la tête dure, songea-t-il en souriant.

…

_Pourquoi_ l'avait-il sauvée ?

Il n'en savait rien, et cela le dérangeait. Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal ? C'était une adversaire sérieuse, _intéressante_. Plus que les autres. C'était une bonne raison. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à se justifier.

Il soupira, puis éteignit d'une pensée le feu, puis leva la tête vers les étoiles. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Rendre Sayo à ses amis ? La garder en temps que prisonnière ?

…

La garder était tentant.

_Très_ tentant.

…

Mais…

La respiration de la belle endormie se fit plus rauque, plus dure. Comme encrassée, aussi.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à inspirer et expirer.

… Serait-elle malade ?

… Le choc émotionnel l'avait éprouvée. De plus, elle était liée, selon ses propres termes, aux deux gamins.

…

…

Il n'était pas médecin. Donc, il aurait besoin d'aide. Rackist ? Hum… Non. L'ancien X-laws ne comprendrait pas. Les autres n'avaient pas les connaissances médicales nécessaires. Donc, suivant sa logique, il devait la rendre au groupe de Yoh, en espérant qu'ils sachent ressusciter, et que le médecin soit de retour dans le monde des vivants. Rendre Sayo à Yoh.

…

Normal.

…

Logique.

…

Dommage.

Se relevant, il la chargea sur ses épaules et prit le chemin du repaire de l'équipe Fumbari. Spirit of Fire n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Résigné, il s'engagea dans le dédale des ruelles.

* * *

Il toqua à la porte, et attendit encore. Ce fut Anna qui vint lui ouvrir, et il eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle était surprise.

- … Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là, Hao ?

- Me promener, ça ne se voit pas ? Non, je plaisante. Je viens vous rendre Sayo. Elle a beau avoir la tête dure, elle est en état de choc, et je ne suis pas médecin. J'espère que vous avez ressuscité… Hum… Faust VIII du nom, c'est bien ça ?

- … Faust se repose. Et dépêche-toi de me la passer, grogna une voix derrière lui.

Ren voulut saisir le bras pendant de Sayo, mais il ne fit que se récolter un regard réprobateur d'Anna, et un, ironique, de Hao. S'arrêtant dans son geste, il haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur Hao et son étrange bagage.

- Si le nécromancien n'est pas sur pied et prêt à la soigner, je devrais peut-être aller voir ailleurs… Il y a d'autres shamans guérisseurs, dans le coin.

Et Hao de partir tranquillement, pas gêné pour un sou.

- …

Trois. Le brave Shaman Millénaire comptait dans sa tête.

- …

Deux. Un pas, encore un autre…

- …

Un. Il esquissa un sourire.

- … REVIENS ! KISAMA !

Son sourire s'élargit. Tao Ren, fidèle à son habitude. Merveilleux.

Hao s'arrêta, et lança sans se retourner :

- Pourquoi ? Le nécromancien se sent déjà mieux ?  
- Tss ! De toute façon, elle sera mieux avec nous qu'avec toi, espèce de…  
- … Fais attention à tes paroles. Je porte sur le dos une de tes amies, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est m'insulter. Intelligent.  
- Toi…  
- Tais-toi un peu, veux-tu ?

Hao finit par se retourner et revenir jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

- Alors ?

- Entre, toi. Juste parce que tu la portes, c'est bien compris ?

Anna se retourna et alla chercher Yoh et les autres. Hao sourit à Ren avant de la suivre. Hao entra dans la chambre des Dragons et déposa Sayo sur le plus grand lit, sans doute le sien.

Observant la pièce, il remarqua sa nudité et son ordre. Il n'y avait là aucun objet personnel, rien qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Sans Sayo et les deux gamins, elle aurait sans doute été pareille.

- … Yo.

En effet, Yoh venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi de Ren, Faust, Anna et Chocolove.

Hao sourit.

- Yo. Je te ramène ta copine.  
- Ce n'est PAS sa copine.  
- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu es déjà fiancé…

Le sourire ironique d'Hao s'élargit.

Ren, sans lever la tête, demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée ?  
- Mah… Je pense que j'ai fait ça parce qu'elle est intéressante… Et puis, c'est la plus forte d'entre vous.  
- … Qu… QUOI ?  
- Tu ne le savais pas ? De plus, elle maîtrise une partie du Gobosei, ce qui n'est le cas d'aucun d'entre vous.  
- Gobose… Quoi ?  
- Chocolove, vas jouer ailleurs. Ren, tu sors aussi. Faust, occupe toi de Sayo. Cette discussion regarde les Asakura.

Ren comprit l'allusion, saisit Chocolove par le col et sortit d'un pas difficilement maîtrisé. Faust passa devant Hao sans un regard pour celui-ci, et ausculta la jeune fille.

- Tu disais ?  
- Elle maîtrise au moins deux éléments du Gobosei. Mais ça, vous deux, vous le saviez, non ?  
- … Non.  
- … Oui.

Deux réactions divergentes. Yoh sourit faiblement.

- Mais ça parait logique. Déjà la pluie qui est tombée sur le stade, et les éclairs contre Peyote.  
- … Toi, t'avais pas réfléchi.  
- … Nan.

Gifle magistrale de la part d'Anna, sourire de la part d'Hao.

- En tout cas, il y a des chances que cette fille puisse un jour faire une adversaire convenable. C'est suffisant pour m'intéresser.

Faust se releva, perplexe. Yoh s'avança, et fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est bizarre… A part un hématome sur le haut de la tête…

Hao sourit en pensant au rocher dans lequel elle était entrée en collision. Cette fille alors…

- Elle n'a pas grand-chose. Pourtant, son organisme fonctionne au ralenti, et elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. Comme si elle _refusait_ de se réveiller.  
- C'est plutôt normal, non ? Son frère et sa sœur sont morts, quand même.  
- … Il n'y a pas que ça.

L'Itako avait croisé les bras, appuyée contre le mur.

- Elle ne nous a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il y a avec ces deux-là, mais elle y était assurément très liée. Ce lien, en se brisant, a du lui causer un grand choc, et elle veut les retrouver. A n'importe quel prix… Y compris celui de sa propre vie.  
- Exact. Quand je l'avais… Hum… Invitée dans mon repaire, elle m'a dit qu'elle « était liée ». Que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Et ses pensées étaient très claires, elle leur parlait.

- … Si j'ai un pouvoir comme ça, autant l'utiliser.

- … Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ce que Hao à le droit de faire ou pas, mais pour réveiller Sayo.  
- … En effet. Cependant…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

* * *

_Ce tunnel…_

_Je… _

_Je flotte… _

_C'est comme si j'étais aussi légère que l'air… _

_Je n'arrive même pas à bouger…_

_Doko…_

_Doko…_

_Je n'y vois rien…_

_Aï…_

_Toma…_

_Je suis si faible…_

_Je n'ai pas pu… Les protéger…_

_Pourquoi eux…_

_Ce n'est pas juste…_

_Aï…_

_La petite fleur, au visage grave, qui voyait l'avenir… _

_Elle devait savoir ce qui arriverait. _

_Elle n'a pas voulu tenter de changer tout cela. _

_Dois-je lui en vouloir ?_

_Non._

_Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir !_

_Je n'en ai pas le droit !_

_Toma…_

_L'enfant insouciant, capable de ressentir les émotions des autres, aux yeux pétillants…_

_Lui a-t-elle parlé de ce qui se passerait ?_

_Je ne pense pas._

_Pas avant que ce ne soit inévitable._

_J'espère qu'il ne lui en a pas voulu._

_Aï…_

_Toma…_

_Doko…Où sont-ils…_

_Où sont-ils…_

_OU ETES VOUS ?_

_Aï…_

_Toma…_

_Nakama-tachi…_

_Imôto to otôto…_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vous protéger…_

_Ah…_

_Ce tunnel…_

_J'ai l'impression de le connaître…_

_Il… _

_Il y a de la lumière au bout…_

_Je… Je dois y aller !_

_J'avance._

_Là…_

_C'est lumineux. Très lumineux._

* * *

- Tu veux dire quoi ? Elle va se réveiller !  
- Poil à l'oreiller !  
- …

Un Chocolove massacré plus tard, Anna et Yoh tentaient en vain de calmer Horo-Horo. Ren restait calme, et Hao était encore dans la chambre de la belle endormie.

- En tout cas… Pourquoi c'est Hao qui est là-haut ?  
- Parce que. C'est tout. Il a promis de ne pas lui faire de mal à Sayo.  
- … ET TU LE CROIS ?

Baffe.

- Silence, Horo-Horo. JE sais de quoi je parle, moi. Pour l'instant, Hao ne lui fera aucun mal. J'en suis certaine.

* * *

_- Mais… Mais… O… Oka-san ?_

_C'est bien Tomoyo !_

_Elle… Mais elle… Elle est morte, voyons !_

_Elle ne peut pas être… Je dois me tromper…_

_- Oka-chan ! __Oka-chan ! Aï a faim !  
__- Oka-san !_

_Ces voix…_

_Ce sont…_

_- Aï to… Toma ?_

_Ce sont eux ? Mais… Comment ? Ils sont…_

_Je les ai vus, ils sont…_

_Je…_

…

_Suis-je morte ?_

_J'ai l'impression d'être en vie, pourtant… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, enfin ? Je… Ils…_

_Et si… Si c'était vrai…_

_- Dis, 'Ka-chan, 'Nee-chan va revenir vite, hein ?  
__- Onee-sama ! Elle arrive ! Onee-samaaaa !_

_Ils regardent dans ma direction. Est-ce que ça veut dire… Ils sont… Je suis… C'est vraiment à moi qu'ils parlent ?_

_Bon sang, si c'est vrai…_

_Oka-san…_

_Otôto-chan…_

_Imôto-chan…_

* * *

- Moi, je vais voir.  
- … Je viens.

Yoh et Anna montèrent donc, direction la chambre des trois Dragons. Hao, toujours appuyé contre leur mur, eut un sourire narquois en les voyant, puis déclara :

- Vous pensiez vraiment que je lui ferais du mal ? Allons, allons, c'est bien mal me connaître.  
- Garde tes mauvaises plaisanteries pour toi, Hao.  
- Tu n'as véritablement aucun humour, Anna… Au fait… Si j'étais vous, je m'inquiéterais.

Anna le foudroya du regard.

- … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant notre absence ? J'imagine que ça à un rapport avec elle.  
- En effet. Il se trouve que son esprit se déconnecte progressivement, et qu'elle choisit consciemment de mourir.  
- … En clair ?  
- En clair, elle se construit elle-même une illusion sans s'en rendre compte. Si elle va au bout de ce rêve, elle en mourra. Simple procédé automatique de son cerveau, qui ne se déclenche que rarement chez les humains normaux.  
- Rarement ?  
- Cette fille est, comme elle le dit elle-même, un « Dragon ». Elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, j'imagine.  
- … Nous allons chercher Faust.

Hao eut un sourire moqueur.

- Penses-tu qu'il est capable de la soigner ?  
- J'en suis sûre.

Yoh et sa fiancée redescendirent donc, laissant de nouveau Hao et Sayo ensemble.

Sayo délirait, partait.

Hao souriait déjà moins. Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha sur la fille, l'examina. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

- Dis, tu comptes pas mourir comme ça j'espère ?

* * *

_- Oka-saaaan ! Otôto-chan ! Imôto-chaaaan !_

_Cette fois, ça y est, j'ai choisi. _

_Quoi qu'il advienne, je vais les rejoindre. _

_Ce sera tellement plus simple… _

_Oui._

_J'ai choisi._

_Ils me regardent, sourient… _

_J'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé depuis que je les ai vus sourire, la dernière fois. _

_Entre Tomoyo qui est partie trop vite, et eux deux assassinés…_

_- Minaaa…  
__- Dis, tu comptes pas mourir comme ça j'espère ?_

_Klong._

_Un crissement, puis…_

_Toute l'illusion vola en éclats._

* * *

Bon, résumons la situation.

On a Hao, penché sur Sayo, en train de lui parler.

On a ladite Sayo, en état de choc, qui se relève brusquement suite à son cauchemar.

… Je vous laisse faire le calcul.

Sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, les lèvres de Sayo se retrouvèrent sur celles de l'ennemi shamanique numéro 1.

Je peux vous assurer que ça fait du bruit.

* * *

**Hao:** ...

**Sayo:** ...

**Yuki:** ... Eoh? Sayo? Hao-san?

**Hao&Sayo:** ...

**Yuki:** ... Ils sont choqués. Bon ben alors... Z'avez aimé, vous là?


	14. Chapitre 13: Pourquoi continuer?

**Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi continuer ? Parce que tu n'es pas seule.**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Pas n'a moi, ni la chanson, qui vient de Origin:Spirits of Past, ni les persos de Sk. T.T

**

* * *

**

Donc. Revenons sur la fin du chapitre précédent.

Hao et Sayo s'embrassèrent par mégarde, a cause d'une situation très hasardeuse créée par l'auteure, c'est-à-dire moi-même.

Il y eut des bruissements d'ailes au dehors. Trois fois.

Sayo cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

Hao haussa les sourcils, puis sourit. Une fois.

Baffe.

Sans vraiment comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, le plus puissant des Shamans existant se retrouva au sol, après s'être pris une gifle magistrale.

Sayo, elle, s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Bien trop choquée pour se rendre compte des conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Anata marude kimorebi no youni  
__Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta »_

* * *

_- Aï ?_

_- Je suis là._

_Deux âmes qui se trouvent._

_Deux âmes qui se touchent._

_Deux étoiles filantes…_

_« Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
__Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa »_

_- Tu crois qu'elle réussira ?  
__- C'est écrit. Elle le fera. Et on sera à ses côtés.  
__- D'accord.  
__- N'aie pas peur, Toma.  
__- Je n'ai pas peur. Nous sommes ensemble._

* * *

Sayo, allongée sur un rebord de pierre près de la forêt, pensait. Ou plutôt non : elle ne pensait pas.

Elle ne parlait pas.

Elle ne vivait presque pas.

_« Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara »_

Comme si seul son corps était revenu de son étrange voyage, un corps sans âme, une coquille vide.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs.

- Sayo.

Elle ne releva même pas la tête. Le pas calme de la blonde avait été enregistré par ses sens surdéveloppés de Dragon depuis quelques centaines de mètres déjà.

Sa réponse, prononcée d'un ton éteint, fut sobre et sans fioritures, comme à son habitude :

- Anna.

L'Itako s'assit a côté d'elle. Sans la regarder, Sayo ferma les yeux. Anna soupira.

Ce qu'elle devait faire était bien difficile…

Mais c'était son devoir. Elle qui avait vu le drame, qui l'avait pressenti, ne pouvait se dérober.

Elle commença :

- Je sais que ça ne change pas grand-chose… Mais ils sont morts en se battant. Ils n'ont pas fui.

Sayo ne bougea pas, mais finit par répondre, après un long silence chargé d'émotions contradictoires :

- … Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Ils sont morts. Les circonstances et les raisons ne changent rien. Ils sont morts. C'est tout ce que j'en sais, et tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir.

_Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni_

- … Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état là, Sayo. Crois-moi. Ils ne seraient pas fiers de toi s'ils…

Sayo l'interrompit brusquement.

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait, pensé, demandé ou dit. Ils sont morts. Et le resteront.  
- … Nous pourrions les ressusciter.

Sayo eut un ricanement moqueur et désabusé. Relevant la tête vers l'horizon, elle souffla :

- C'est impossible. Personne n'aurait assez de fouryoku pour ressusciter un seul des deux.  
- … Même Hao ?

La brune haussa les épaules. Il pouvait sans doute, mais plutôt mourir que de lui demander.

De plus, une telle demande d'énergie le mettrait en danger, et il le savait. Il ne le ferait pas.

_Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu_

- … Peut-être que lui pourrait. Mais il m'est impossible de lui demander. Un Dragon qui meurt ne ressemble pas à un humain, Anna. Un Dragon est une étoile. Elle meurt, pour fusionner après un an avec l'esprit de la forme que vous appelez dragon. C'est tout.  
- Un an ? Le Shaman Fight sera terminé. Yoh pourra sans doute t'aider a les sauver.

Sayo sourit et fixa un long moment Anna, avant de détourner les yeux. Elle trouvait cela assez stupéfiant, cette certitude que l'Itako avait, fondée uniquement sur les capacités du Shaman aux cheveux bruns. Si Yoh le savait…

- … Tu crois vraiment en Yoh. C'est bien.  
- Je sais qu'il gagnera, c'est la seule voie possible pour éviter le Shaman Kingdom que Hao nous réserve.

- … Tu regrettes d'avoir tué le troisième membre des Tsukigumi, Peyote. Je me trompe ?

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
__Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii_

Les yeux de la Dragonne revinrent se poser sur Anna. Scrutant les yeux de celle qu'elle apprenait à connaitre, Sayo dut se retenir de fouiller son esprit.

- … Je ne saurais pas répondre à cette question. D'un côté, je ne regrette pas : Je le ressusciterai même, juste pour pouvoir le tuer encore et encore, comme punition pour avoir tué Aï et Toma. De l'autre, je m'en veux. J'ai trahi ma promesse, j'ai du sang sur les mains. Aï et Toma n'auraient pas été fiers de moi. Ils détestaient jusqu'à l'idée de tuer. C'est sans doute pourquoi ils sont morts : Vaincre Peyote et ses Boz sans tuer était impossible. Je suis mauvaise. J'ai encore tué. ... J'ai aimé ça. Et Yoh m'en voudra.

Il y eut un long silence, comme si Anna réfléchissait à la réponse de Sayo. Puis la blonde murmura :

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Yoh est capable de comprendre. Il n'est pas bête, même s'il est un peu mou.  
- … Merci.  
- De rien. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

_« Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
__Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda »_

La blonde se releva et s'éloigna, laissant de nouveau Sayo seule face à ses pensées.

Pas pour très longtemps.

Reconnaissant le pas assuré de son autre visiteur, Sayo secoua la tête. N'abandonnerait-il jamais ?

Surtout après ce que venait de se passer…

Quand il fut près d'elle, elle était passée en position assise, la tête sur les mains, tranquille.

Silencieuse.

Il s'assit à côté de Sayo, et laissa également son regard se perdre au loin avant de la fixer de nouveau.

_« [Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni  
__Towa ni chikai wo tateru »_

- … Tu sais, moi, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tué Peyote, de m'avoir fait perdre du temps et de m'avoir giflé.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Elle ferma les yeux, puis soupira.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que je voulais voir.  
- Mais _moi_, j'ai envie de te voir.  
- …

Il changea de position, de façon à ce que les yeux de Sayo, perdus dans le vide, se posent sur lui.

- Tu sais, c'est normal de te sentir intimidée.  
- Je ne suis _pas_ intimidée.

Il sourit.

- Seul mon fouryoku, hein… Ils sont sacrément demandeurs d'énergie, tes deux gamins.  
- Ce ne sont _pas_ des gamins.

Toujours sans bouger, elle leva les yeux pour éviter le regard moqueur de Hao.

- C'est bête que tu sois ainsi butée. On pourrait pourtant être très bons amis, tous les deux.  
- Je ne suis _pas_ butée.

_Ce type…_

_Qu'il me laisse tranquille…  
__Je veux souffrir seule…  
__C'est de sa faute…  
__Sans lui, je serais avec eux…  
__Sans lui, ils ne seraient pas morts.  
__Assassin…_

- Si je suis un assassin, toi aussi. Tu as tué Peyote, tu te souviens ? Et si tu avais promis de ne pas le faire, c'est que tu avais déjà tué avant. Pas vrai ?

_« Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
__Omoi ha doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta »_

- …

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu ne dis plus rien, tout d'un coup.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
- Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis venu te voir ?  
- Surtout pas.  
- Tiens.

Il laissa tomber le médaillon sur les genoux de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, puis reprit :

- Tu as laissé tomber ça, l'autre jour.

_« Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
__Omoi ha doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta »_

- Je…

_Le médaillon.  
__Je pensais l'avoir perdu.  
__J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
__Je n'aurais sans doute pas pu tuer Peyote si je l'avais eu sur moi, ce truc. L'enchantement aurait pu tenir.  
__Maintenant, la question est : Est-ce une bonne chose qu'il l'ait vu, trouvé et gardé si longtemps ?  
__Je ne suis pas sûre de la réponse._

- … Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
- Pas envie.  
- … Il est bien beau, ce médaillon argenté, dis-moi. Il faut le garder précieusement. Surtout si c'est pour t'empêcher de rompre tes serments… Maaah, on va dire que tu m'as retiré une épine du pied en tuant Deiasu Peyote.  
- … ?

_De quoi parle-t-il ?  
__J'ai tué un de ses coéquipiers, et lui, ça lui fait rien du tout, il s'en lave les mains !  
__Pire, ça le fait rire !  
__Quel sale type…_

- Peyote avait peur des humains. Il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour me trahir.  
- … Je n'aurais pas dû le tuer, alors.  
- C'est méchant, ça.  
- Je ne suis pas _gentille_. Je suis un Dragon. Les Dragons ne sont pas _gentils_.

_« mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru  
__[Nee mou nechatta no?] sore nara mimimoto de [I LOVE YOU]  
__Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara »_

- Ah ? C'est dommage.  
- … Te fiches pas de moi.  
- Si. C'est bien trop amusant. Au fait, The Ren a vaincu Ice-Men. Comme tu as tué Peyote, X-I est qualifiée d'office. Et Hanagumi a vaincu T-Production.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

_« Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni  
__Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu »_

_Il se fiche de moi.  
__J'imagine que ça l'amuse.  
_… _Je pense que ce qui me gêne le plus dans tout cela, c'est…  
__Non.  
__Je ne dois pas y penser.  
__Sinon, il saura._

- Je saurais quoi ?  
- Tais-toi. Je t'ai rien demandé.  
- Moi, je te demande ce qui te gêne.

Et Hao de se rapprocher dangereusement de Sayo. Sans rougir, sans se détourner, elle soutint son regard.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tes tactiques habituelles de séduction et d'intimidation ne marchent pas.  
- C'est bien dommage.

_« Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
__Anata to deatte nagaredashita kono merodii  
__Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru »_

- Au fait, le prochain match c'est demain. Hoshigumi contre X-II. Les X-laws se battront contre moi. Tu viendras ?

Sidérée, elle secoua la tête avant de sourire d'un air ironique. Se reprenant, elle demanda :

- … Explique-moi pourquoi j'irais.  
- Parce que sinon, je dirais à Yoh ce que j'ai compris en lisant tes pensées. Ce sera très instructif pour lui, tu peux me croire. Et ce que je ne sais pas… Je n'aurais qu'à l'inventer ?  
- Toi…

Elle tenta de le baffer, mais il avait déjà disparu. Se relevant brusquement, elle vit Spirit of Fire version avion de transport, Hao à son bord.

- Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que tu m'as promis de venir assister à mon match ! Respecteras-tu cette promesse ?  
- Hao ! …

Enervée, elle cria de toutes ses forces :

- VAS MOURIR, HAO !  
- Impossible, je suis immortel !  
- JE TE HAIS !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Et sur son grand sourire hypocrite, Hao disparut.

Il avait réussi à la faire réagir, en fin de compte.

_« Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
__Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii  
__Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii »_

Et même si personne ne jugea bon de le noter, ce fut la première fois que Hao se déclara amoureux de quelqu'un.

* * *

**Hao&Auteur:** Kuyashikute modokashikute... Ai no merodii ~ Kuyashikute modokashikute... Ai no merodii ~

**Sayo:** Grrrr...

**Hao:** Ehh... Ai peur...

**Auteur:** ... Moi aussi...

**Sayo:** GRRRR...

**Auteur:** Erm. Hao?

**Hao:** Oui?

**Auteur:** Prends SoF, et on s'en va!

**Hao&Auteur:** WOUAAAAAAAH *poursuivis par une Sayo en colère*


	15. Chapitre 14: Hao the return

**Chapitre 14 : Hao… Ou comment massacrer tes ennemis**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas n'à moi, c'est triste /SBAAAFF/

* * *

_J'y vais ?  
__J'y vais pas ?  
__Je ne lui ai pas promis…  
__Je ne lui dois rien…  
__Mais il ira raconter des salades à Yoh.  
__Et aux autres.  
__J'y vais.  
__J'y vais pas.  
__Aï, Toma, Oka-san, qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ?  
__Tss…  
__J'y vais pas.  
__J'y vais.  
_…  
_Pas le choix.  
__J'y vais.  
__Pas.  
__Si, j'y vais.  
__Non.  
__Si.  
__RHAAAA !  
__Stop, du calme.  
__Pourquoi je m'énerve autant ?  
__Ce n'est qu'un combat, que son combat, que le combat de pauvres fous contre un dangereux illuminé.  
__Pauvres X-II… Ils sont courageux.  
_…  
_Si je perds mon sang froid maintenant, c'est que je suis vraiment différente par rapport à l'idée que j'ai…  
__Que j'avais de moi.  
__Oui, j'ai changé.  
__Beaucoup.  
__Pas étonnant.  
__Vu ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant.  
__J'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'en douter.  
__Maaah…  
__J'y vais ou pas, alors ?  
__Hum…  
__Ce pourrait être instructif.  
__Mais si je fais ça, il aura gagné.  
__Tss…  
__Je sais pas…_

Sayo se redressa lentement, encore indécise, et choisit donc de prendre le chemin du stade. Elle pourrait ainsi y rassurer ses amis, en apprendre plus sur la force de Hao, et surtout se changer les idées, chose au combien importante.

Parce que si elle continuait, elle allait faire peur aux passants.

S'appliquant donc à afficher un sourire (mouais… Un rictus, on va dire), elle enfourna une crêpe au Nutella© chez le premier Pache du coin, puis continua son chemin.

Les murmures, sur son passage, allaient bon train. Sa « performance » du match Necroryu VS Tsukigumi avait dû laisser des traces. Redressant la tête, sans prendre garde aux autres spectateurs, elle arriva au pied du stade.

_« Il parait qu'elle n'a presque pas pleuré… »  
__« Elle a pleuré des torrents de larme… »  
__« Elle est restée très calme… »  
__« Elle est devenue folle… »  
__« Quoi ? Mais, elle a tué l'autre… »  
__« C'était pour les venger… »  
__« C'était pour les blesser davantage si possible… »  
__« Hao l'a sauvée… »  
__« Elle l'en a remercié… »  
__« Elle l'en a haï… »  
__« Elle est avec lui maintenant… »  
__« Elle a juré de le tuer… »_

Et leurs pensées, comme des échos, résonnaient dans le crane de Sayo. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'invoquer progressivement son fantôme… Serrant les dents, elle desserra les poings.

- Eh, petite ! Tu…

_« Elle se fichait des gamins… Ce qui comptait, c'était sa fierté… Elle a tué Peyote parce qu'il avait touché sa fierté… »_

_Bong._

Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, l'homme qui avait pensé cela se retrouva collé au mur, une folle furieuse à deux centimètres de son visage.

Les yeux remplis de pluie.

La main bardée d'étincelles.

- Si toi… Où si l'un des tiens… Redit… Ou repense… Un mot à propos d'Aï et Toma, je te tue. Compris ?  
- Co… Compris.

Elle le lâcha brusquement, s'écartant, et appela Amaya. Dédaignant les gradins, elle se posa sur le haut du stade, et posa la tête contre le haut d'une pancarte.

La vue plongeante sur le stade, remis en état, était époustouflante. Sayo songea à sa chute. Si Hao ne l'avait pas rattrapée… Mah, à ce moment là, elle n'était plus en état de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

_Je devrais donc le remercier de m'avoir sauvée…  
__Même pas en rêve.  
__Il n'avait pas à faire ça…  
__J'aurais mieux fait de mourir._

- En voilà de bien sombres pensées pour une fille si jeune…  
- … T'avais pas un match, toi ?  
- … Si. Mais il se trouve que tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, et je suis censé te ramener à eux.  
- Touche-moi et meurs.  
- C'est ça. Allez, on a pas toute la journée !

Et le robuste Hao saisit Sayo par le bras et usa de son Spirit of Fire pour les ramener devant Yoh.

- Nous sommes arrivés, très chère.  
- Va mourir.  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas… J'ai un match.  
- Dégage.  
- Très bien… A tout à l'heure !

Il sourit, puis partit vers les vestiaires.

- Hao…

_Ce type m'énerve…  
__Ce type m'énerve…  
__CE TYPE…  
__Stop._

- Sayo-saaaaan !  
- … Sayo.  
- Sayo, ça va ?

Entre Manta qui la regardait de bas (1), Anna et Ren qui la saluèrent de la tête, et de Yoh qui la regardait avec compassion, Sayo eut l'impression d'entrer littéralement dans la cage aux lions.

Elle respira profondément, et se retourna vers la rambarde.

- …

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui poser une seule question, la voix de stentor du Pache arbitre résonna dans le stade :

- Puisque tous les participants du match sont enfin présents, voici les X-II !

Pof, Dembat et Larky entrèrent donc. Ils semblaient déterminés. Dembat jeta un regard vers Marco, Lyserg, Jeanne, Meene, Buster et Kevin, puis hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

- Et… Les très attendus Hoshigumi ! Nous en sommes au début de la compétition et les voila déjà ! Hao, que tous les X-Laws ont juré de détruire, contre ces mêmes X-Laws ! La tension semble à son comble ! (2) Et bla bla…

Goldova, dans sa tribune privée, se frappa la tête.

- Mais quel imbécile…

Les autres Paches acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Deux membres des Hanagumi, dans une des boutiques désertées du village, achetèrent des canettes de soda à l'un des [nombreux] distributeurs. Marion, serrant Chuck contre elle, marmonna un « Stupide Pache » avant de s'assoir sur une chaise en plastique.

- C'est vrai, on sait bien qui va gagner, sourit Matilda, Hao-sama est bien supérieur aux X-Laws.  
- Dis, Matti…  
- Oui, Mari ?  
- Mari et Matti iront embêter Kanna après ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Jeanne-sama nous a dit d'accomplir la sentence de mise à mort. Nous le ferons donc. Je m'appelle Dembat et je suis le chef des X-II.  
- Oooh, les X-Laws semblent avoir entamé les provocations d'usage à l'encontre des Hoshigumi ! Comment ceux-ci réagiront-ils ? Les paris sont lancés !

Hao sourit, puis posa la main sur le bras de Rackist, qui semblait déjà s'enflammer.

- Calme-toi, Rackist. Un peu de résistance vaut mieux que pas de résistance du tout, non ?  
- Vous avez raison, Hao-sama.

D'un geste de la main, ledit Hao congédia ses deux sbires, provoquant la surprise des X-Laws.

- Qu'est ce que…  
- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que cela aille trop vite. Les Hanagumi ont rempli leur tâche si rapidement… Ce ne sera sans doute pas mon cas, sourit le Shaman Millénaire.

Les trois X-Laws devinrent durs. Leurs visages se figèrent dans un rictus de haine.

- Grr… Prends un peu ça ! Nos fantômes… Les anges Raphaël, Sariel et Uriel !

Trois des anges fantômes que Sayo connaissait grâce à ses mésaventures apparurent. Même là, ils étaient impressionnants.

Pourtant, pas un des trois ne réussit à toucher Hao.

- Hum… 1200, 1457, 2000. Pas bien intéressant, tout ça. Bien, on va commencer par le crâne d'œuf.

Alors que les anges revenaient à l'attaque, Spirit of Fire attaqua. Et transperça de long en large le fantôme de Pof, avant de faire de même avec ce dernier.

- Pof !  
- Il l'a tué…

Sayo avait sursauté, et cherchait à reprendre son souffle. C'était pas le moment de faire dans l'empathie… Surtout que le match semblait continuer.

_Où est l'arbitre ?  
__Il doit arrêter ça !  
__Bon sang…_

- Quand Spirit of Fire est apparu, Pof était déjà mort… Ce qui veut dire que ce fantôme est très rapide ?  
- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, Larky.  
- Pas grave, je m'en occupe.

Larky s'avança, et fixa Hao du regard.

- Larky, des X-II, n'a pas l'air d'abandonner !  
- Vous ne vous mettez pas en colère, remarqua Hao. Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Et dans ses yeux chocolat semblaient briller mille flammes infernales et millénaires.

Dix minutes venaient de s'écouler, pesantes.

Larky était mort. Dembat transpercé.

Le match semblait terminé.

- Bon, je crois que nous allons pouvoir rentrer, Hao-sama.  
- Pas… Encore…

Le capitaine des X-II, au bord de la mort, se secoua.

- Ah tiens, sourit Hao. Eh bien, Dembat ? Ou plutôt… John ? Si tu veux faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant.  
- J'ai… Une question pour les organisateurs.

D'un regard, Hao ordonna à Radim de répondre.

- Oui ?  
- La protection du ring… Est-elle… Quelle est sa puissance ?  
- Elle… Elle est suffisante ! L'over soul doit empécher toute personne extérieure au match d'entrer !  
- … Très bien. Merci, Bounster.

Dans les tribunes, ledit Bounster baissa la tête.

- La grenade X, hum ? Bousnter, tu ne m'avais pas dit l'avoir donnée à Dembat.  
- Je savais qu'il voudrait essayer. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'en empécher. Désolé, Marco. Désolé, Jeanne-sama.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous devons les soutenir. Jusqu'au bout. Nous devons honorer la mémoire des anges perdus.

Et la voix atténuée par le fer semblait plus grave que jamais.

* * *

John Dembat avait dégainé une grenade, et arraché la goupille en souriant. Il regarda un instant les gradins.

- Meene… On était tous amoureux de toi. Dommage que t'aie pas choisi… C'est trop tard. Raphaël… C'est fini pour toi, Hao.

Ledit Hao venait de se faire attraper par la poigne de l'ange Raphaël. La grenade explosa.

Et tout vola en poussière.

- Dembat… Larky… Et Pof…

Lyserg regarda Meene. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, et même si lui se retenait, il devait être dans le même état.

- Ils…  
- Calme-toi, Meene. Ils t'aimaient, oui, ils me l'ont dit. Mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner, continua Marco d'une voix d'outre tombe. Ils étaient courageux.  
- Marco…

Et Meene fondit en larmes dans les bras de notre grand blond binoclard (G.B.B. pour les intimes^^) préféré.

- Tout ça pour tuer Hao…  
- Ils sont courageux.  
- …

Yoh semblait en train de craquer.

- Combien de temps compte-tu jouer avec les âmes des autres… Toi… Le grand manipulateur Asakura Hao.

Sayo posa sa main sur le bras de Yoh.

- Yoh, ça va aller. Un jour, ça ira mieux. Même si, par je ne sais quels liens de sang ou d'âme, il est lié à toi, vous êtes deux. Deux. Vous n'êtes pas un seul être. Vous êtes différents.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- La preuve, toi, tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer.

Hao sourit.

Et sortit, suivi d'Opachô et du grand Rackist.

Les X-II avaient perdu.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Quand même...

**Hao:** Eh ben oui.

**Ryo:** ... Eto. Du mal à suivre.

**Jarrod:** Me too.

**Gaito:** C'est normal, au début c'est toujours comme ça. Mais je répète, les réclamations, c'est là haut, avec Sayo et Yuki et l'autrice. Qui _pionce_.

**Mele:** ... Oh.

**Gaito:** Eh oui, oh. Ja nee, j'vais me coucher. L'autrice est malade et elle m'a contaminé...


	16. Chapitre 15: Ketsueki no Akai

**Chapitre 15 :Ketsueki no akai**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** ILS-SONT-PAS-A-MOI. C'est tout. Par contre, Sayo et sa chanson, elles sont pure création of my sick mind, so D-O-N-T T-O-U-C-H. ^^

* * *

_I'm not with you and you're not with me…  
__We are both alone and we're unhappy  
__..  
__When the sun is gone…  
__When I see the sky…  
__I know I'm not alone!_

…

_Nan.  
__Décidemment, ça va pas.  
__Il y a un truc qui cloche…  
__Et ça m'énerve. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore dans ma tête ?  
__J'ai du prendre un coup de soleil.  
__Ah, non, les Dragons sont insensibles à ce genre de choses.  
__Alors quoi ?  
__Raaah…_

- Sayo ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je peux te parler ?  
- Hum.

_Yoh…  
__Que veut-il ?  
_…

_When the sun is gone…_

…  
_Toujours pas.  
_…  
_Tss, toute façon, qu'est ce que ça change ?_

Yoh vint s'installer à côté de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, silencieuse. Toujours souriant, il se mit à la fixer :

- Tu sais, je me demandais…  
- Hum ?  
- Aï et Toma.

_!  
_…  
_Que veut-il ?_

- … … Hum ?  
- … Anna m'a dit qu'au bout d'un an, ils étaient sensés… Prendre la forme d'un dragon. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- A partir de ce moment, elle m'a dit qu'il ne serait plus possible de les ressusciter. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Sayo… T'as beau faire semblant avec les autres, j'ai bien l'impression que tu cherches à faire cavalier seul. Tu sais… Personne ne t'en veut pour Peyote. Si ç'avait été Anna… Ou Pirika, ou même Jun… Ou Tamao…

_Pirika, Jun et Tamao ?  
__... De nouvelles personnes?_

- … Qui sont Pirika, Jun et Tamao ?  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas. Pirika est la petite sœur de Horo-Horo. Côté entrainement, elle ressemble à Anna… Une terreur. Jun, c'est la grande sœur de Ren. Elle est moins méchante que Pirika, mais elle est plus mature. Quand à Tamao, c'était une de mes prétendantes. Mais Kino 'ba-san ne l'a pas appréciée.  
- Prétendantes ? Eh bien.  
- Oh, euh…

Yoh semblait légèrement embarrassé.

- J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi c'était comme ça… En fait, à part Tamao et Anna, je ne sais pas s'il y en a eu d'autres.  
- Je vois.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur. Le remarquant, Yoh rougit légèrement, puis sourit lui aussi :

- Eh, te moque pas !  
- Tsss. Allez, file, Anna va te frapper si tu la fais trop attendre. Baka d'Asakura.  
- Roh, t'es pas gentille… Je m'en vais alors…

_J'ai réussi à changer de sujet.  
__Toujours ça._

Le jeune brun partit, tranquille. Sayo repartit dans sa méditation, principalement axée sur les prouesses d'Hao, le jour précédent. Le match qui avait fait trois victimes…

_C'était puissant, ça, c'est sûr.  
__Mais meurtrier.  
__Et mauvais…  
__Triste.  
__Je crois…  
__Que ce type est plus profond que je le pensais.  
__Maaah…  
__Tout ça m'énerve.  
__J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette dont les fils sont dirigés par un habile manipulateur.  
__Je ne tarderais donc pas à retrouver ce type.  
__Et je le bafferais façon Anna pour lui apprendre à me manipuler comme ça.  
__Je suis un Dragon, pas une poupée._

* * *

- Dis, Sayo, t'as vu Choco ?  
- Non.

_Chocolove ?  
__Que lui est-il encore arrivé ?  
__Rien de grave, j'espère…_

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Yoh, attendant la suite. Il était rare que Chocolove s'absente, et encore plus que Yoh s'inquiète pour quelqu'un. Car le brun n'était pas exactement dans son état habituel, ses pensées le prouvaient.

- Et toi, Manta ?  
- Chocolove ? Nan, pas vu. Pas vu depuis ce matin. Je le croyais parti voir ses amis, là… Des spectateurs… Les anciens des Shaft, je crois qu'il les a appelés comme ça.  
- Je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter. Il devait rentrer pour midi, et il est déjà quatre heures…

Sayo se leva et prit son matériel.

_Toujours aussi prévisible, Yoh.  
__Maaah…  
__J'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
__Bon._

- En clair, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?  
- Oui. Ren va s'inquiéter.  
- POURQUOI JE M'INQUIETERAIS POUR CET IMBECILE ?  
- … Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, Ren. J'y peux rien. Horo-Horo, tu viens ?  
- Ben, oui. On aura pas vraiment besoin de lui plus tard, mais il peut toujours servir de défouloir à Ren.

_Toujours ce pouvoir.  
__Ah, les Asakura…  
__Entre Yoh et Hao, je me demande s'ils savent encore ou donner de la tête…  
__N'empèche, z'ont été gâtés, les parents.  
__J'aimerai les rencontrer…_

Sans laisser au jeune Tao le temps de frapper Yoh, Horo-Horo et Sayo emboitèrent le pas du Shaman aux cheveux bruns. Dédaignant le village, ils cherchèrent longuement leur ami dans la forêt avant de faire une première pause, histoire de se repérer, et de ne pas se perdre entre les arbres.

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
__Nee, Amaya, tu vois quelque chose ?  
_… _Apparemment non.  
__Dommage.  
__Bon…  
__Nan yo, Ama-chan ?_

Amaya, du haut des airs, voyait Chocolove, étalé sur le sol, ensanglanté. Si Sayo et les autres continuaient dans cette direction, ils tomberaient forcément dessus. Communiquant ses informations à la grande brune, la Dragonne lui demanda quoi faire. Après quelques réflexions, Sayo lança à voix haute :

- Yoh ?

_Il faut établir une stratégie.  
__Si on se précipite, on est sûrs de tomber dans un piège.  
__Je sais !  
__Yoh est assez crédule pour se laisser avoir.  
__Le groupe interviendra au besoin, et moi je sécurise le périmètre, histoire d'être au calme._

- Oui ?  
- Continue droit devant toi. Le reste du groupe s'éloignera par la droite, et je vais à gauche.

Ren se rebella aussitôt, et défia la Dragonne des yeux, tout en posant une main sur sa lance :

- Pourquoi on devrait obéir ?  
- Ren. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.  
- Pff. Bon, Horo, tu viens ?  
- J'arrive.

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent vers la droite. Quand ils furent assez loin, Sayo partit à son tour vers la gauche, et s'éloigna prestement. Elle comptait établir un périmètre qui devrait être assez large, et vide de tout gêneur.

_Et surtout vérifier que Hao n'est pas derrière tout cela…_

Avançant toujours à couvert, Sayo faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Les Hanagumi au grand complet, et un peu plus loin, les Tsuchigumi. Génial. De plus, Rackist et Opachô étaient eux aussi dans le coin.

Restant planquée derrière un arbre, veillant au moindre bruit, la jeune fille observa longuement le terrain, puis se détacha du tronc et s'éloigna, le plus discrètement possible.

_Pourquoi tout cela ne me surprend plus ?  
__J'ai vraiment changé…  
__Bon, tu m'emmène discrètement en hauteur, et on cherche leur boss et son gros machin rouge, Amaya.  
__On devrait y arriver._

La Dragonne lui envoya une parole moqueuse. Comment douter d'eux ? Ils avaient toujours réussi.

_Non, pas toujours.  
__Pas toujours…_

La Dragonne la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de l'élever dans les airs.

_Oh, bon sang !  
__Pourquoi est ce qu'il est TOUJOURS là ?_

En effet, Hao était là. Spirit of Fire, toujours aussi imposant. Sayo plissa les yeux. L'esprit de la nature tenait une sorte de machine dans son poing. Et à l'intérieur…

_Oh non !_

Il y avait une petite fille.

A peu près de l'âge d'Aï.

_Aï !  
_… _Non.  
__Elle ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, en plus.  
__Elle me rappelle tellement Imôto-chan…  
__Je dois rêver.  
__Non, pas rêver.  
__Cauchemarder.  
__Bon sang.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais je dois l'aider.  
__Je dois l'aider !  
__Que fait Yoh, et Chocolove, et…_

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut Yoh, en sang, accompagné d'un petit garçon.

_Il ressemble à la petite…  
__Des jumeaux ?  
__Non…  
__C'est un lien moins fort…  
__Des frères et sœurs…  
__Aï et Toma, en humains.  
__NON !  
__Je dois arrêter ça.  
__Ils ne sont pas mes nakama-tachi.  
__Simplement des humains !  
__Shamans, peut-être, mais humains._

Elle plissa les yeux et fixa le petit garçon, puis Yoh, repartit sur l'enfant, puis se dirigea sur Hao.

_Si je veux comprendre cette situation…  
__Je dois regarder dans l'esprit de cet enfant.  
__Désolé, petit, mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider…_

Elle se concentra sur le brouhaha émanant de l'esprit du jeune garçon, et apprit son nom : Reoseb. Puis celui de la fille, sa jeune sœur, Seyram.

Seyram.

_C'est un joli nom.  
__Oh, bon sang !  
__Comme si j'avais pas autre chose à penser…_

La machine s'appelait le Golem. Plissant les yeux, elle comprit le reste de la situation.

Elle observa une nouvelle fois les alentours, et découvrit le groupe de Ren, qui avançait vers la clairière où se tenaient Hao, Yoh et compagnie.

Elle arriva discrètement vers eux et leur expliqua la situation, puis ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent. Invoquant comme excuse que le temps pressait, elle vainquit les résistances de Ren et d'Horo-Horo en un clin d'œil.

_Grouillez-vous, tous les deux !  
__C'est pas comme si on avait tout notre temps…  
__Allez, je les suis._

Ils s'avancèrent donc et apparurent devant les Hanagumi.

- N'approchez pas ou vous risquez d'attraper des engelures…

_Mauvais jeu de mots, Horo-kun.  
__Mais tu es efficace.  
Merci de me couvrir !  
__Bon…_

Pendant qu'ils accaparaient l'attention, Sayo s'était débrouillée pour arriver, avec l'aide d'Amaya, au dessus du poing de Spirit of Fire. Se laissant glisser silencieusement jusque sur le rebord du Golem, la jeune brune posa ses mains sur le verre qui la séparait de la petite et se concentra.

_Il est vraiment très étonnant que je ne me sois toujours pas faite remarquer…  
__Bon, stop.  
__Concentration._

Elle ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent.

_Je sais pourtant très bien ce que cela va me coûter, mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
__Je dois passer.  
__Faire fondre cette paroi.  
__Fondre…  
__Feu…  
__Feu…_

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

_Feu…_

Vraiment pas.

* * *

**Hao:** Zzz...

**Sayo:** ... *_Il est vraiment bête ce type.*_

**Hao:** ... Zzzzz... Hn?

**Sayo:** ... _*... Grillée.*_

**Hao:** ... Tu m'attendais?

**Sayo:** ... N... Retourne rêver, baka Asakura! *s'enfuit*

**Yuki:** Hi hi... Haoooo-kuuun?

**Hao:** Hn? Nani, baka Yûki? *... _Suis pas un Asakura.*_

**Yuki:** J'ai une vidéoooo ~

**Hao:** ... C'est du chantage.

**Yuki:** Mais naaan! A peine. *s'en va avec la vidéo* ~


	17. Chapitre 16: Le feu du dragon

**Chapitre 16 : Le feu du dragon**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Bon, ben, Hiroyuki-san a ses persos, j'ai les miens. ^^ Et si je gagnais des sous pour ça, ça se saurait, non?

_

* * *

_

_J'y arrive pas…  
Bon sang…  
Les garçons tiendront pas longtemps, face à Hao…  
Et moi alors ?  
S'il me voit…  
Il me crâmera ?  
Ou il fera comme d'habitude, et se moquera de moi ?  
J'en sais rien…  
Bon sang, a quoi je pense ?  
__Je dois me concentrer…  
__Feu…  
__Brûle…  
__Brûle…  
__BRÛLE BON SANG !  
__LA VIE DES GAMINS EST EN JEU !_

_BRÛÛÛLEEEEEEE !_

- Tiens, mais qui avons-nous là… ? Sayo, tu ne peux pas traverser cette paroi, tu le sais, non ?

_Crâmée…  
__J'ai dû penser trop fort.  
__Bon sang…  
__Il va venir lui-même me balancer dans le vide, cool.  
__STOP.  
__Concentration…  
__Feu…  
__Je dois y arriver…  
__Raaaah…_

_BURN !_

Elle passa soudainement au travers de la vitre et se retrouva collée à Seyram.

_Wo…  
__Woah, ça a marché…_

Elle vit soudain un fantôme au dessus de Seyram.

- Ji… Jibakurei…  
- Je suis le professeur Munzer et je vais gagner le Shaman Fight. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas mourir.

Les échos des pensées de la petite, sans doute possédée, lui apprirent la nature de Munzer : Leur père. Le père des deux gamins était un Jibakurei !

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Prenant Seyram dans ses bras, priant pour qu'Hao n'arrive pas, elle se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de l'enfant.

- Seyram. Si je ne fais rien, toi et ton père allez mourir. Hao va vous tuer. Et après il me tuera moi. Seyram. Ton frère t'aime beaucoup. Tu lui manquerais énormément. Seyram. J'avais deux frères et sœurs. Je les ai perdus. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre enfant meure. Seyram. Viens avec moi. S'il te plait.

Elle leva la tête vers Munzer et continua :

- Et si je ne fais rien, vous aussi vous mourrez, pour de bon cette fois. Je peux vous aider, Munzer. Mais on doit le faire ensemble. Pour Seyram et Reoseb. Pour vos enfants !

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, elle appela Amaya et tenta une sortie du Golem. Atterrissant près de Ren et Reoseb, elle leur confia la petite, désormais endormie.

- HAO !

La réponse lui parvint, amusée :

- Que puis-je pour toi, Sayo ?  
- T'en prendre à une enfant… Tu vas le regretter !

Elle allait s'élancer, quand un bras l'arrêta. Stupéfaite, elle découvrit un Chocolove en pleine forme et sans aucune blessure.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Au fond, tout ça c'est ma faute.

_Cho…  
__Chocolove ?  
_… _Je vois.  
__Technique de résurrection._

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, juste parce que tu as ressuscité une fois ?

L'attention de Sayo se reporta sur Hao, et elle allait répliquer quand quelqu'un la coupa :

- Il est… Pas tout seul.  
- C'est vrai. Nous sommes avec lui.

Horo-Horo et Yoh, l'un soutenant l'autre, allèrent se placer à côté de Chocolove.

- Sayo, occupe-toi des enfants. Tu es la seule qui peut partir d'ici sans être inquiétée par les sbires de l'autre pyromane.  
- Mais…

Elle sentit soudain un feu ardent dévorer son esprit et se plia en deux, les mains plaquées sur la tête.

_Le contrecoup !  
__Non, pas maintenant !_

Elle se mit à tousser violemment, comme pour expulser quelque chose. Hao eut un sourire mauvais.

_C'est…  
__Le contrecoup…  
__Je savais que maitriser le feu serait rude…  
__Argh…  
__Mais pas à ce point là…_

- Sayo, ça va ?  
- Je vais… Bien. Très bien même. Je vais… M'en occuper. Seyram et Reoseb…

Elle eut de nouveau une quinte de toux.

- Ce n'est… Rien. Simplement le contrecoup d'avoir utilisé le feu tout à l'heure. Maîtriser un élément n'a rien de simple et d'agréable. Mais bon… Je pense que ça va aller.  
- Pas assez pour qu'on te laisse partir seule !  
- ... Tu es assez contradictoire, comme type, Ren.

Elle gifla Ren. Violemment.

- J'en suis capable. Et j'emmène Yoh aussi. On ne peut pas vous servir à grand-chose, de toute façon.  
- Mais…

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- C'est ça, Ren, ou bien vous me laissez tous régler le problème Hao seule.  
- Tu es…  
- Un Dragon. Capable de tout. Du meilleur… Comme du pire. Délai écoulé, je vais choisir à ta place. Et je reste. Vous partez. Maintenant.

Son sourire devint carnassier.

- Je ne suis pas gentille. Je ne suis pas méchante. Mais dans ce cas précis, je vous prierai de vous éloigner, vous tous. Dans votre intérêt. Tu ne veux pas que je parte ? Très bien. Dans ce cas je reste. Seule. Vous pouvez sans doute vous frayer un chemin entre les sbires de ce pyromane sadique aux allures de fille.

_Je sais que je peux le faire.  
__Le feu m'a beaucoup coûté.  
__Mais je peux encore le faire._

Elle parlait crescendo, finissant assez fort pour qu'Hao l'entende, les poings serrés.

Celui-ci écoutait, plus amusé qu'énervé, et haussa les sourcils. D'une voix douce bien qu'ironique, il demanda :

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Ton fouryoku est toujours inférieur au mien. Tu es certes moins faible que les autres, mais tu le reste.  
- Ah oui ? Cela reste à prouver.  
- Eh bien, détrompes-moi donc…

Elle serra les poings, et posa une main sur son visage. Levant la tête vers le Shaman Millénaire, elle enleva sa main. Dans ses yeux s'alternaient feu et pluie, et ses mains ruisselaient d'étincelles.

_Allez…_

Elle leva les mains devant elle, et dessina lentement un triangle dans les airs.

- Gobosei !

Le vide se teinta de jaune, de rouge et de bleu aux endroits ou elle avait passé ses mains.

Cela fit rire le Shaman aux longs cheveux bruns, qui sourit et leva lui aussi ses mains.

- Là aussi, tu es toujours plus faible que moi, Sayo. Je maitrise totalement le Gobosei.

_C'est ce qu'on verra…  
__Allez._

Il dessina une étoile à cinq branches, qui finirent par se teinter de saphir, d'or, de rubis, d'argent et d'émeraude.

Etrangement, l'attaque d'Hao scintillait et brillait, alors que Sayo se contentait de couleurs brutes et ternes.

Les deux attaques foncèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Se heurtèrent.

* * *

_Ouh…  
__J'ai mal à la tête…  
__TRES mal.  
__Aïe…  
__Chuis morte ?  
__Euh…  
__Nan, je ne crois pas.  
__Vu comment j'ai mal partout…  
__Allez, on ouvre les yeux…  
__Nan.  
__Trop de lumière.  
__Si.  
__Allez…_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, hésitante. Se redressant sur les coudes, elle distingua à grand peine qu'elle était dans une sorte de prairie verdoyante.

_Alors chuis vraiment morte ?  
_… _Ce serait quand même étonnant…  
__Aïe, mon bras !  
__Bon sang…_

Elle vit que son bras était entouré de plantes, sans doute médicinales. Sayo s'assit, histoire de ne plus peser sur le bras défaillant, et regarda autour d'elle.

De l'herbe, de l'herbe, et encore de l'herbe.

_Bon, quoi d'autre ?  
_…  
_Argh.  
__Hao._

Elle se releva lentement, et défia du regard le brun. Celui-ci, souriant, conversait avec Opachô.

- Mais, Hao-sama, elle…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Opachô.  
- Hum. HUM. Je m'en vais.

'_Nata-tachi, baka yo…  
__Boku wa…  
__Non. Je m'en vais._

Laissant tomber les compresses appliquées sur son bras, elle se retourna et partit dans l'autre sens. Un pas précipité l'alerta et elle se déplaça sur le côté, cherchant à esquiver. Simplement, l'autre réussit tout de même à la toucher… Sur son bras blessé.

_Aïe !  
_… _Humpf.  
__Imbécile._

- …  
- … Attends un peu, Sayo.  
- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? … J'imagine que j'ai perdu.  
- Hum… Pas exactement.

_Menteur.  
__Menteur.  
__MENTEUR._

- Où sont les autres ?  
- Ils vont bien, si c'est cela que tu veux. Aucun d'eux n'est blessé, et ils sont repartis.  
- Et moi ?  
- Quoi, toi ? Tu es libre. Je n'ai rien fait. D'ailleurs, je ne compte rien faire de plus, si ce n'est soigner ton bras.  
- … Manquerait plus que ça. C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état, au départ.  
- … C'est vrai.

_Et il dit ça comme ça…  
__Tss._

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en vais.  
- Tu n'iras nulle part.  
- Et moi qui me croyais libre ?  
- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que ton bras sera dans cet état. Ne discute pas ! Opachô, occupe là un peu, tu veux ? Je dois retrouver des plantes, vu qu'elle les a piétinées…  
- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle se dégagea froidement et continua son chemin vers le milieu du pré. Levant la tête, elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Elle ne retrouvait toujours pas sa chanson.

- …

Hao et Opachô, sans avoir vraiment bougé, l'observaient.

- Hao-sama, elle ne pense à rien. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Sayo-sama a réussi à bloquer son esprit ?  
- Non, Opachô. Simplement, elle ne pense réellement à rien. C'est intéressant.

La pluie se faisait plus drue, plus dense. Sayo continuait de chercher. Ne trouvait toujours pas.

_« Cette chanson est la chose qui prouve que tu n'es pas un monstre. Réfléchis, petite. Chanterais-tu cela si tu étais une poupée, ou un arbre ? Non. Tu es humaine, petite. Que tu le veuille ou non. C'est une chose que tu ne peux changer. Tu es VIVANTE. »_

Si elle l'avait perdue… Qu'elle avait perdu Aï et Toma… Etait-elle encore humaine ?

Elle cherchait. Ne trouvait pas.

_« VIVANTE. »_

… Elle n'était pas morte. Elle n'était plus vivante. Qu'était-elle ? Rien. Non, pas rien. Elle ne pouvait être rien.

Elle était quelque chose.

Ce que la vie avait fait d'elle.

… Un monstre. Un Dragon à part entière.

… Sûrement.

Mais un Dragon qui avait des choses à protéger.

_When the sun is gone…  
__When I see the sky…  
_'_Cause I know I'm not alone!_

_I'm not with you…  
__You're not with me…  
__We are both alone and we are unhappy…  
__Who are you?  
__My lost dream, my broken life…_

_When the sun is gone…  
__I see the starry sky  
_'_Cause I know…_

- You're with me. Always.

_Humaine__.  
__Dragonne__.  
__Humaine__._

_Pour__ l'instant__._

_

* * *

_

**Sayo:** ...

**Hao:** Yatta! J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! *danse avec Opachô*

**Sayo:** ... *frappe Hao*

**Opachô:** *regarde Sayo avec appréhension* ... Sayo-sama? Vous allez pas me taper?

**Sayo:** Na, pas toi. Toi t'es mignon.

**Hao:** Pas juste T.T Favoritisme...

**Sayo:** TA POMME! *le frappe encore*


	18. Chapitre 17: All of their memories

**Chapitre 17 : All of their memories**

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Ceux qui ne m'appartiennent pas sont à Hiroyuki Takei, et je ne gagne pas d'argent. J'en perds plutôt, d'ailleurs, vu tous les dessins que je fais /SBAAF/

* * *

Un petit africain nommé Opachô leva soudain la tête, et dit, de sa petite voix flûtée :

- Hao-sama, Sayo-sama est partie.  
- Je sais, Opachô.

Il sourit.

Elle était partie.

Depuis le départ, il avait senti qu'elle serait intéressante, différente des autres, et qu'elle serait un élément majeur du Shaman Fight. Et il avait eu raison.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il savait que la fille serait un élément à exploiter.

Depuis le début…

Tokyo…

* * *

_- Nee-chaaaaan ! Regarde !_

_Deux enfants, à côté d'une jeune fille un peu plus grande. La petite fille s'arrêta, et déclara, d'une voix posée :_

_- Onee-sama, Toma va vouloir un potre-clef._

_La plus grande du groupe se retourna vers les deux plus jeunes, et sourit avant de continuer :_

_- Aï, on dit un porte-clefs. Toma, tu sais bien que tu en as acheté un il y a deux semaines. Tu vas nous ruiner, tu sais ? En plus… Ils se ressemblent. Ce sont… les mêmes, non ?_

_Elle sortit un porte-clefs similaire de sa poche. Le regard du gamin se fit suppliant, mais la grande brune secoua fermement la tête, en signe de refus._

_- Nee-chan…  
__- Moi, j'en ai pas. Onee-sama, je peux en avoir un ?_

_Ladite Onee-sama se pencha vers la petite rousse, et la fixa un instant, avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Pff… Aï, tu vas le donner à Toma dés que tu l'auras. Tu ne peux pas me bloquer, pitchoune ! Mais bon… Raaah, si on n'a plus rien à manger, ce sera de votre faute !_

_La grande brune sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche en souriant, en sortit un billet et le donna au Pache, puis laissa les enfants choisir le porte-clefs. _

_Elle tourna brusquement la tête, et Hao se dépécha de se détourner. Rejoignit son groupe._

_Il sentait que tout cela allait être… _

_Très amusant._

* * *

_Le même groupe._

_Le même._

_Les trois enfants, roux et bruns, entrevus quelques heures plus tôt, dans Tokyo._

_Hao sourit._

_Les deux plus jeunes, deux têtes aux fausses allures de carottes, étaient endormis, blottis contre la grande fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle ne dormait pas, et regardait à travers le hublot. Sa main pianotait sur son accoudoir, comme pour marquer le rythme de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait doucement._

_Une étrange aura les entourait._

_C'était d'abord à cause de cela que Hao les avait remarqués, et qu'il ne pouvait désormais en détourner les yeux. Cette aura résonnait d'une étrange manière, et la différenciait des autres. _

_De Yoh et de son groupe, complètement avachis sur leurs sièges over-souls._

_De tous les autres participants, même de Jeanne ou d'Opachô. Cette aura était différente._

_Cette aura…_

_Puissante, mais étrangement dense, comme contenue en la personne-même dont émanait l'énergie. Comme si ces trois-là avaient conscience de leur différence, et faisaient tout pour la cacher aux autres participants, qui deviendraient leurs adversaires._

_Cette aura était étrangement froide._

_Et familière au Shaman Millénaire. Il avait déjà vu, déjà combattu et déjà tué des personnes qui possédaient cette aura. Il aurait pu en jurer. Mais l'identifier… Impossible._

_La grande brune réveilla soudain les deux rouquins paisiblement endormis contre elle. _

_Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'Opachô annonça la prise de parole par Goldova._

_Un moment après, l'avion Over-Soul se disloqua._

_La brune se laissa tomber, comme les autres._

_Les roux aussi._

_Hao ferma les yeux, et laissa son Over Soul s'activer._

_

* * *

_

Les trois se laissaient tomber dans le vide, pas impressionnés pour un sou. La plus grande posa la main sur la tête du garçon, et serra les deux enfants dans ses bras.

_Pathétique._

_Mais il était trop curieux pour éclater de rire et attirer l'attention de la jeune fille._

_Celle-ci sourit, et lâcha, dans le vent :_

_- Aï, Toma, on se retrouve devant le village des Paches, d'accord, vous deux ?_

_Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et le garçon se mit dans un garde-à-vous comique, avant de clamer :_

_- Haaai, Nee-chan !  
__- Toma, tu ne m'as même pas écoutée…_

_Il baissa la tête, comme honteux :_

_- … Désolé, Nee-chan.  
__- Onee-sama… __Mata nee._

_La petite, d'un air triste, lâcha la manche de la grande brune, et baissa la tête. La brune lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air maternel avant de croiser les bras :_

_- Mata nee, nakama-tachi ! Aï, Toma… __Portez vous bien, et ne faites pas de bêtises, compris ?_

_Les deux enfants déclenchèrent leurs Over Soul et s'éloignèrent rapidement._

_La fille invoqua elle aussi son fantôme, et s'éleva dans les airs._

_Des Dragons._

_Hao faillit tomber de Spirit of Fire._

_Il crut un moment halluciner._

_Le clan des Dragons revenait._

_Le clan des Dragons…_

_Il les avait pourtant exterminés. Exterminés presque jusqu'au dernier. Il ne devait rester qu'un petit refuge d'orphelins, qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'anéantir avant le Shaman Fight. Après, il était mort contre Yohken, et n'avait pu revenir pour décimer les survivants. Et ils osaient encore se montrer ?_

_Au moins, il savait pourquoi l'aura lui semblait familière. L'aura si spéciale des dragons._

_Mais tout de même…_

_De plus, la Dragonne était bleue. Bleue. Du signe de la rivière, alors que les deux rouquins qui l'accompagnaient étaient du signe de la forêt. Bleue…_

_Intéressant._

_La jeune fille se tourna soudain vers lui, comme prévenue par un sixième sens. Il baissa le regard, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, et fonça à travers les nuages._

_- Hao-sama ?_

_Hao sourit, et se tourna vers Opachô._

* * *

Sayo s'allongea dans l'herbe et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête. Soupirant, elle joua un instant avec ses longs cheveux, et se retourna sur le ventre.

Elle avait toujours su que cela serait difficile.

Mais…

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle perdrait Aï et Toma.

_Nakama-tachi…  
__C'est dur.  
__Mais je tiendrai le coup.  
__Je vous le promets.  
__Je suis une Dragonne…  
__Mais aussi, quelque part, une humaine.  
__Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.  
__Je ne l'oublierai plus.  
__C'est promis…_

_Promis…_

Elle papillonna des paupières, puis ferma les yeux.

_Pro…  
__Mis…_

_Je…  
__N'oublierai pas…_

_Jamais…_

_

* * *

_

- Les Dragons sont différents des Shamans. La caste des Dragons se divisent en plusieurs éléments : la rivière, la forêt, la montagne ou le désert. La rivière regroupe les Dragons bleus, plus puissants et plus courageux que les autres, la forêt les verts, chaleureux et fidèles, la montagne les blancs, plus purs et innocents, et le désert les rouges, plus sages et réfléchis.

_- Les Dragons sous leur forme spectrale sont les âmes d'anciens Dragons morts au combat et incapables de trouver le chemin de leur ancienne vie. Un Dragon est presque impossible à ressusciter, car l'acte de guérison nécessite un niveau de fouryoku presque impossible à atteindre.  
__- Si les Dragons sont en si faible nombre aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'un massacre commis il y a cinq cent ans par le Pache traître dont le nom lui-même est maudit et banni de l'esprit de l'esprit des Dragons. Depuis ce temps, tous le Dragons qui ont le même pouvoir que l'Infâme sont voués à une destruction rapide et un sacrifice rituel.  
__- Les parents Dragons sont tout à fait en droit d'abandonner leurs enfants si leur vie en dépend, comme ils ont le droit de préférer la mort au déshonneur d'avoir un enfant signalé comme similaire au Pache traître…_

_La grande brune n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit voguait déjà, en méditation, pour échapper aux murmures incessants des esprits de ses camarades._

_Le même pouvoir que le Pache…_

_Etait son fardeau._

_

* * *

_

- Nee-chaaaaaan…

_- Toma.  
__- J'ai faaaaaaim…_

_Sayo s'arrêta de courir, et fixa le petit garçon, qui n'avait même pas essayé de faire un seul tour de piste._

_- Tu as mangé tout à l'heure, et tu n'as même pas encore fait d'exercice. Ai court depuis une demi-heure, et elle n'a même pas demandé un verre d'eau._

_Toma haussa les épaules, puis regarda sa jumelle. L'autre continuait de courir, ses cheveux courts volant derrière elle. Soudain, la petite s'arrêta et s'assit, comme subitement fatiguée._

_Tomba en arrière._

_- AÏ !_

_Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la petite rousse. Celle-ci, la tête comme auréolée de ses fins cheveux orangés, dormait._

_- Dis, Nee-chan…_

_Sayo l'arrêta d'un geste._

_- Je sais. En effet, Toma, c'est tout à fait normal pour une Dragonne de son âge de s'endormir comme ça. C'est justement parce que vous n'êtes pas entrainés que cela vous arrive. Mais bon, Aï a fait de grands progrès, par rapport à toi. Baka Otôto-chan.  
__- Maaaaais-eeeeeeuh !_

_Et Toma fit deux fois plus de tours que sa sœur, pour prouver qu'il était encore capable de courir._

_Ce jour là, Aï, pour la première fois, rit et parla d'une voix enfantine à sa « grande sœur » et son frère._

_

* * *

_

- Pas le droit.

_- Hum ?_

_Toma était assis sur la table de Sayo, et la fixait. L'autre, surprise, pencha la tête sur le côté._

_- Pas le droit de lire mes pensées._

_Sayo sourit d'un air mauvais._

_- Comme si j'avais le choix, Toma.  
__- Onee-sama, tu vas y arriver._

_Sayo se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, et découvrit une petite Aï, les yeux grands ouverts, et l'air concentré._

_- Aï…  
__- Je sais que tu vas y arriver._

_La grande brune sourit, et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un long moment, elle les rouvrit._

_- Alors, Nee-chan ?  
__- Je n'y arrive pas. Aï ?  
__- … J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de ne pas voir, moi aussi. Gomenee, Onee-sama._

_Sayo se leva, alla jusqu'à l'enfant et la souleva dans les airs, faisant rire l'enfant._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Aï-chan._

* * *

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle avait du s'endormir. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, désormais.

Elle se rassit.

_Aï…  
__Toma…  
__Nakama-tachi…  
__Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.  
__Joyeuses.  
__Tristes.  
__Je vous ai perdus._

…

_Sans doute que le feu ne m'a rien pris.  
_…  
_Sûrement.  
__Parce que vous étiez déjà partis…  
__Sans doute.  
__Sûrement.  
__Mais…  
__Je n'oublierai pas._

_Jamais._

Soupirant, elle se releva et prit le chemin de la vieille maison où les équipes The Ren et Fumbari Onsen.

_And when the sun is gone  
__I see the starry sky  
__I know you're with me…  
__With me… _

Un peu plus loin, deux silhouettes perchées sur un immeuble se relevaient et s'éloignaient.

Hao et Opachô, souriants, rentrèrent dans leur base.

* * *

**Kôhran:** Salut à tous, mina-han! Auteur-han m'a demandé de faire une annonce spéciale. Aujourd'hui -ou plutôt hier- elle a reçu une review anonyme. Elle en remercie bien l'auteur, mais précise qu'il faut laisser un mail si on veut vraiment taper la discut' ^^

**Sayo:** C'est sûr que ça parait plus logique.

**Yamasaki:** ... C'est elle qui s'occupe des Kobus, maintenant? *mauvais sourire*

**Ayame:** Je vous _**interdis**_ de la traumatiser, Yamasaki-chiosa.

**Yamasaki:** Ah oui?

**Ayame:** *mode berserck/on* Sayo-san, prêtez moi votre esprit. *court après son ancien major*


	19. Chapitre 18: Sayo entre en action!

**Chapitre 18 : Sayo entre en action**

**Auteur:** G.S., Great Spirit no Gakuto-Sara pour vous servir ~

**Disclaimer:** Sayo est à moi, ainsi que toute son histoire, ce scénario, mais c'est tout, et, si j'étais pleine aux as, est-ce que je viendrais ici? /SBAAF/

* * *

- Le prochain match sera Fumbari Onsen VS Myôho !

Sayo leva les yeux vers Anna, qui venait de parler. Jetant un œil à sa Cloche de l'Oracle, elle ne put que constater que c'était la vérité. Souriant, Yoh s'étira :

- Un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien…  
- Non.  
- … ?

Yoh regarda Anna, intrigué. Sayo, les yeux dans le vide, entendit les pensées de la grande blonde.

- « Sayo s'en chargera toute seule », c'est bien ça ?  
- En effet.  
- Cela me va.

Yoh haussa les épaules, et Sayo sourit.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour aller vite, Anna-chan.  
- Anna comment ?  
- Maaah, t'inquiètes pas. C'est une vieille habitude de surnommer les gens quand je suis un peu en colère.  
- Colère ?

Yoh regarda la brune, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Hai, Yoh-kun. Je suis en colère. Parce que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seuls.

Il se retourna.

Devant eux se tenaient trois hommes, plutôt musclés, et bien plus grands que le petit groupe.

- Alors comme ça vous vous pensez assez forts pour nous défier, et avec seulement l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes courageux. Fous, mais courageux. N'est ce pas, Yanage ?  
- Absolument, Jackson. Surtout que la petite a été sauvée par Hao. Je pense que vous êtes inconscients pour vous trimballer une traîtresse pareille.  
- Je n'ai pas trahi.

Sayo avait toujours les yeux dans le vide, mais elle se balançait désormais très légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici. Je n'ai pas demandé à attirer l'attention du Shaman Millénaire. Je n'ai pas demandé à devoir tuer Peyote. Je n'ai pas demandé à perdre mon frère et ma sœur. Mais je sais une chose : Vous êtes Myôho, je dois combattre Myôho. Je vous vaincrai donc. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Elle se leva et sortit de l'auberge, en quête de solitude. Le match viendrait bien assez tôt…

* * *

- Voici donc le match Myôho VS Fumbari Onsen !

Sayo monta sur le ring, laissa les deux autres à l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, Yanage, Jackson et leur dernier compagnon firent de même. Sayo laissa son manteau sur le côté, se craqua les doigts et fixa son regard sur Yanage.

_C'est le plus faible…  
__Mais il est tout de même puissant._

- Alors tu te bats vraiment toute seule ?  
- A ton avis ?

_Amaya, on y va._

Le grand fantôme bleuté acquiesça, et Sayo enclencha son Over Soul en forme d'épée.

En haut des gradins, Hao sourit.

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne joue pas avec ton grand Over Soul ? Intéressant. Voyons voir si les Gandhara méritent leur réputation.

En bas, Sayo se mit à courir. L'autre réagit immédiatement, utilisant l'annulation du fouryoku. Aussitôt, Amaya disparut.

- Gobosei, Foudre, Eau !

Ce disant, la grande brune plaqua ses mains sur le sol. Une pluie remplie d'éclairs heurta Yanage, l'empêchant de distinguer son adversaire. Ce coup le priva aussi de son attaque annulative, et Sayo en profita.

La jeune fille posa la main sur le dos nu de l'homme, et activa son épée dans l'autre main.

- Abandonne.  
- Jamais.  
- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

La jeune fille le saisit par le bras, et, comme mue par une force extraordinaire, balança son adversaire au dehors du ring.

- Désolée. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, Yanage.

Elle se tourna vers Jackson.

- J'imagine que c'est ton tour.  
- Tu imagine bien.

_Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…  
__Il n'y a pas d'eau ici.  
__Et pleuvoir ne ferait que me priver de mon énergie.  
__Je vais devoir utiliser le feu.  
__Shimatta._

- Gobosei, feu.

Aussitôt, de grandes flammes entourèrent Jackson et Sayo.

_Boku wa Ryûku Sayo.  
__Gomene, Jackson.  
__Mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Sans un mot, elle se précipita vers lui. Il para son coup avec une étonnante facilité, et activa lui aussi son Over Soul.

_Bouddha…  
__Heureusement que je ne suis pas croyante.  
__Tsss…_

Elle n'esquiva pas. Le puissant coup la projeta au sol et roula dans les flammes. Se relevant, elle eut un mauvais sourire.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais d'un vrai combat.  
__Je vais pouvoir décompresser.  
__Allons-y…  
__AMAYA !_

L'épée s'agrandit, et elle jaillit des flammes. Pour Jackson, ce fut comme si quelque chose tombait du ciel et fondait sur lui.

Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux.

Elle atterrit devant lui et le faucha au niveau de jambes. Il s'écroula à terre, se protégeant par réflexe avec son Over Soul.

Juste ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle profita du répit qu'il lui accordait sans le vouloir pour faire disparaître le feu et se régénérer. En effet, le coup de Jackson l'avait légèrement atteinte au bras.

- Jackson, sors du terrain. Tu t'es énervé, il ne te sert plus à rien de combattre.

Le dernier adversaire saisit son compagnon et le poussa vers le bord du ring.

- Mes amis se sont emportés, et t'ont rendu la victoire facile. Ce ne sera pas mon cas.  
- J'y compte bien. Je me suis assez ennuyée, jusque là.

Il sourit.

- Tes provocations ne m'atteindront pas.  
- Tant mieux, ce sera plus amusant.

Il disparut d'un coup, et Sayo n'eut que le réflexe de se baisser. Aussitôt, il fut devant elle et balança son poing et son Over Soul quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle.

- Pas mal, petite. Mais il faudra mieux.

Son poing changea de direction et partit contre la fine mâchoire de Sayo. Elle en fut projetée au loin. Se releva, et essuya le fin filet de sang coulant sur son menton.

- Pas mal, l'ami. Mais j'ai mes secrets, moi aussi.

Elle se remit à courir, et ne fut pas surprise de le voir de nouveau disparaître. Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle disparut aussi.

Tout le monde semblait attendre. Où étaient-ils allés ?

Seul Hao le savait. Pas étonnant. Ce niveau était difficile à atteindre, mais la jeune fille ne faisait que reproduire la technique de Cado. Qui ne s'était pas méfié.

Au centre du ring, ils réapparurent. Le bras de Cado bloqué par l'épée de Sayo. Qui n'attendit pas pour le faire ployer, surpris, et l'envoyer au sol à son tour.

Elle n'attendit pas et arriva près de lui.

Il semblait très atteint.

- Je dois te dire bravo. Sati sera fière de moi…

Elle ne dit rien.

Lui tendit la main.

- … ?  
- Relève-toi. Tu es fort. Mais quelqu'un qui ne se bat pas pour vaincre est désolant. Tu me fais un peu pitié, tu sais. Allez, debout.

Il hésita. Les paroles de la brune étaient totalement contradictoires… Mais son sourire semblait dire qu'elle avait appris quelque chose. Alors il sourit aussi, et saisit la main tendue.

Du haut des gradins, Hao partit dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

- Ce combat était assez intéressant, pour ma part. Tu ne trouves pas, Rackist ?  
- En effet, Hao-sama.

L'homme était debout devant Hao, qui triturait une de ses boucles d'oreilles. Rackist, les bras croisés, attendait la mission que son seigneur et maître voulait lui confier.

- Tu sais que les X-Laws possèdent la capacité de résurrection. Grâce à Maiden-chan.  
- Hai, Hao-sama.  
- Cela pourrait devenir gênant à l'avenir.  
- Hai, Hao-sama.

Hao sentit sa boucle céder. Laissant tomber un rictus d'agacement, il porta les deux bouts de sa boucle devant ses yeux, et soupira d'une manière étrangement enfantine.

- Mince. Faut que je la refasse. Tiens, j'en profiterais aussi pour lui en faire.

- Bref, Rackist. Je vais m'occuper de Sayo. Toi, tu iras détruire Maiden-chan et les autres. Et si Yoh s'en mêle… Tu sais que tu ne dois pas tuer ma moitié. Compris ?  
- Hai, Hao-sama.  
- Attends mon signal. Et agis vite et bien.  
- Hai, Hao-sama.

* * *

- Demain, vous irez sur la plage, Yoh, Sayo.  
- Hein ? Annaaaa…  
- Des questions, Yoh ?  
- Je ne peux pas nager.

Le brun aux cheveux courts et la grande blonde se retournèrent vers Sayo, qui, pour une fois, semblait crispée.

- Que veux-tu dire, Sayo ?  
- Je ne peux pas nager. Je ne sais pas nager. C'est tout.  
- Mais, comment ? Tu maîtrise l'eau du Gobosei, non ? Comment ça se fait ?  
- Eh, eh, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Eeeeeh !

Chocolove et Horo-Horo se firent durement frapper par Ren, pour avoir déranger le jeune Tao dans sa sieste avec leurs cris.

- Je ne peux pas nager… Rien de plus.  
- Eh bien… Yoh, tu iras tout seul.

_Je ne peux pas nager…  
__C'est le prix du Gobosei.  
__Perdre quelque chose de précieux à chaque progression dans la maîtrise des éléments.  
__Pour l'eau…  
__Je ne peux plus nager.  
__C'est tout, tout ce qu'il leur faut savoir.  
__Je ne peux pas leur dire.  
__Cela…  
__Cela ne les concerne pas._

_Pas du tout._

* * *

_Je m'ennuie…  
__Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit et comptait les moutons dans le vain espoir de s'endormir. Elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas.

Soudain, un grand coup de vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre, manquant envoyer Sayo voltiger.

Elle s'agrippa comme elle put, puis se releva, et se frotta les paupières, légèrement surprise. Se relevant, elle s'étira un grand coup et alla fermer la fenêtre.

Avant de repousser la lourde chambranle, elle découvrit qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le rebord.

Non, _deux_ quelque chose en fait.

Deux boucles d'oreille. Deux papillons colorés en un fin dégradé arc-en-ciel.

Sayo haussa les sourcils. Qui avait pu remarquer ?

La jeune fille cachait toujours ses oreilles percées sous ses longs cheveux bruns. Il fallait être un très fin observateur pour avoir découvert les deux minuscules trous…

Durant le combat. Oui, sans doute, là…

Non. Elle était bien trop rapide…

Soupirant, elle les accrocha à ses oreilles. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Juste comme un réflexe.

Elle allait se recoucher quand un discret bruit derrière la porte l'arrêta. Sayo, fronçant les sourcils, alla devant la porte.

Ouvrit.

- …  
- Bonsoir, Sayo.

_Hao_.

Elle referma la porte et s'assit derrière.

- Eh, ouvre-moi !  
- Non. Va-t-en.  
- … Ce n'est pas gentil de me remercier ainsi. Pourtant, les boucles ont eu l'air de te plaire !  
- … Va-t-en.

_Alors c'était lui…  
__Logique._

- Tu sais, je pensais plutôt à des poissons, pour une Dragonne Bleue. Mais vu que tu as dit ne pas savoir nager…  
- … Va-t-en. S'il te plait, va-t-en.

La voix de Sayo semblait avoir baissé d'intensité. Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

- Tu sais, se cacher la vérité ne te rendra pas plus forte.  
- Je ne veux rien en savoir. Va-t-en, Hao. S'il te plait. Je te demande ça comme une faveur.

_Va-t-en…_

- Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras plus le choix. Fais donc face dés maintenant à tes sentiments, Sayo…

Elle le sentit disparaître. Soupirant, elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre pour laisser ses larmes couler à leur aise.

Ne _plus _pleurer_…_

A quoi bon ?

* * *

**Hao:** Naa ~ Ya! Ore ga katta! Katta yo ~

**Mele:** Fu! Ca n'aurait pas tenu une seconde devant Ryo-sama.

**Hao:** Tu remets en question la puissance de mon Dragon préféré?

**Ryo:** Mele, je ne me mêle pas de cela.

**Mele:** Un Dragon, comme Long! Elle devrait crever!

**Hao:** Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Spirit of Fire... J'ai pas bien entendu!

**Mele:** Si, je crois le contraire! *se transforme*

**Sayo:** SILENCE! Regardez. *pointe le doigt sur G.S.*

**G.S.:** *ronfle sur la copie de Yuki*

**Sayo:** Au lieu de vous taper entre vous, destroyez la, onegai shimasu -_-''

**Tous:** Yôhkai! -_-''


	20. Chapitre 19: Un bal chez les Shamans

**Chapitre 19 : Un bal chez les Shamans**

**Auteur:** G.S

* * *

- QUOI ?  
- … Les Paches ont pété un câble.  
- Non, ils n'ont juste plus aucun fond pour réparer leur ring, alors ils se sont dit que ce serait une bonne publicité.  
- … C'est bien ce que je disais, souffla Sayo. Ils ont pété un câble. Carrément.

La grande brune avait enlevé ses boucles d'oreilles. Question de fierté. Bref. Elle croisa les bras et continua :

- De plus, les dernières équipes se détestent : X-I, X-III, Hoshigumi, Hanagumi, Tsuchigumi, nous, l'équipe de Seyram et Reoseb, et les derniers Gandharas. On est obligés d'y aller ?  
- Oui. Et de danser. Entre équipes.  
- … J'espère que tu plaisantes. Vraiment.  
- Malheureusement, non. De toute façon, on est trois dans chaque équipe. En clair, je danse avec Yoh. Sayo, désolée.  
- T'inquiètes, je t'en veux pas.  
- Désolé de vous contredire, mais c'est un bal masqué.

Ils se retournèrent tous les sept d'un bloc, pour découvrir un grand brun aux yeux moqueurs.

_Hao.  
__Encore.  
__Bon sang !_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore ?  
- Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

…  
_Oh…  
_…  
_Bal…  
__Masqué…  
__Oh…_

- Comme le pense Sayo, oh. En clair, vous ne saurez pas avec qui vous dansez avant la fin de la fête. Ce qui, en soit, est plutôt amusant pour ceux qui peuvent lire dans les pensées. Et qui, donc, savent qui ils ont en face d'eux.  
- En clair, j'y vais pas.  
- Selon les Paches, on est obligés d'y aller.  
- …

Sayo le fixa d'un air mauvais, avant de laisser tomber :

- Horo-kun, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches. Je monte dans ma chambre.

La grande brune fit volte-face et monta l'escalier, royale. Hao haussa les épaules et fit un rictus qui ne prédisait rien de bon...

* * *

- On doit entrer séparément, expliqua Chocolove, qui s'était renseigné. Pour pas savoir qui on aura en face de soi. C'est assez simple. Un garçon n'a pas le droit de refuser une danse à une fille, mais les groupes formés ne doivent pas forcément rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Pas le droit de refuser, et pas le droit de pas danser. En gros, c'est un très gros coup de pub.  
- Pirika, Jun et Tamao sont arrivées ce matin, ajouta Anna à l'attention de Sayo. Parait que les Paches les ont invitées.  
- Comme mes parents, continua Yoh. Je vais avoir droit aux longs sermons d'Oba-san et de mon père…

_Moi qui voulais rencontrer ses parents.  
__Cool._

- Dans ce cas, à plus.

La grande brune entra dans une des cabines prévues à cet effet, se changea et se prépara à entrer dans la salle désignée comme salle de bal. Et là, elle se rendit compte du problème : les gens _pensaient_. Ils pensaient trop.

Un véritable vacarme.

Impossible de distinguer quelqu'un parmi ce capharnaüm.

Plus que ça, il était impossible pour la grande brune de bouger sans avoir mal à la tête.

- Bon sang, je la sens bien cette soirée…

- Deux volontaires pour ouvrir le bal ! Deux volontaires sont appelés ! Veuillez vous avancer !

_Pauvres imbéciles.  
__Je plains les « volontaires »._

Soudain, elle se sentit violemment poussée dans le dos. Se retrouvant projetée vers les Paches, elle se retourna pour découvrir l'imprudent, mais un bras l'agrippa et la mena jusque sur l'estrade.

_Eh, c'est quoi ce délire ?  
__Oh non…  
__Me dites pas…_

- Félicitations à cette jeune volontaire ! Qui acceptera une danse avec cette magnifique jeune fille déguisée en… En tenue cérémoniale du clan des Dragons !

_J'allais pas me déguiser en princesse non plus…  
__Les costumes traditionnels de la tribu des Dragons étaient obligatoires avant…  
__Et puis…  
__Je m'étais dire que j'allais pouvoir passer inaperçue…  
__Crâmée._

Un jeune homme, vêtu de noir, grimpa sur l'estrade, sûr de lui et souriant. Pendant que les Paches s'efforçaient d'animer la fête, les sourcils de Sayo se froncèrent.

L'autre portait une longue tunique noire, qui tombait sur un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par une lourde capuche d'un gris assez foncé, et ses yeux étaient protégés par un masque ébène. Il avait du charme, mais s'habillait trop foncé pour la jeune Dragonne.

Lui aussi la dévisageait. Etant Dragonne de la rivière, elle possédait une tenue bleu pâle, agrémentée de nombreux rubans plus foncés. Elle avait dû, à son grand désespoir, remettre les boucles d'oreille de Hao, n'en ayant pas d'autre. Elle avait aussi mis une bague étrange, constituée de pierres étincelantes enserrées dans un métal noir.

- Les deux volontaires vont donc pouvoir ouvrir le bal !

_Laissez-moi crever…  
__Je vais danser en tenue de cérémonie, avec un type que je connais même pas, et devant Yoh et co.  
__Génial.  
__Je la sentais mal, cette histoire…_

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle posa les yeux sur le jeune garçon vêtu de noir, un éclat de fureur dans ses prunelles sombres.

Lui, souriant, lui fit un baise main.

Faillit se faire carboniser.

Faillit.

Elle ne se retint qu'à la dernière minute.

Son clan avait une réputation.

Pas qu'elle y tienne tellement, mais bon…

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

_Comme si j'avais le choix…_

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, et soupira intérieurement.

- Je vais chercher à boire. Désires-tu quelque chose ?

_Maintenant, il me tutoie.  
__Cool._

- De l'eau. Froide.  
- Très bien, je vais t'en chercher.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il ait disparu pour s'asseoir. Les gens pensaient décidément beaucoup. Trop.

Au loin, elle distinguait les X-Laws. Marco et Meene dansaient ensemble, tous les deux dans des tenues blanches.

Lyserg, lui, était le seul X à porter autre chose que du blanc. Il était vêtu d'une tunique verte, qui retombait sur un pantalon plus foncé. Il dansait, l'air rouge, avec Jeanne. Elle, portant une robe blanche et simple, semblait plus souriante qu'à son habitude.

- Euh… Sayo ?

Elle se retourna en détectant la voix paisible de Yoh. Les pensées calmes et molles qui lui parvenaient du brun la rassurèrent : c'était lui. Souriant, elle se releva.

- Oui ?  
- Ben, tout le groupe s'est plus ou moins retrouvé, alors… Je voulais te présenter mes parents, Jun, Pirika et Tamao… Enfin, seulement si tu veux. Anna va bientôt me chercher pour me frapper, je me suis esquivé dans un moment de libre.

- Je te suis.  
- Et ton cavalier, c'est qui ?  
- J'en sais rien. Pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur lui. Dans un bal, il y a décidément trop de monde.

Elle suivit le brun jusqu'à une jeune fille aux airs timides, qui dansait, écarlate, avec l'héritier des Tao.

Ren était dans sa tenue habituelle, mais lavée et repassée. La jeune fille, elle, portait une longue robe rose et blanche, et deux rubans blancs ornaient ses cheveux.

- Ren, tu peux nous prêter Tamao trente secondes ? Je voudrais lui présenter Sayo.

Ren s'arrêta, sans vraiment montrer une quelconque émotion, et Tamao s'inclina aussitôt devant Sayo et Yoh.

- Yoh-sama, heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous… Vous devez être Sayo-sama, je me trompe ? Enchan… Enchantée !

Toujours en balbutiant, la fille en rose s'inclinait de plus belle. Souriante, Sayo l'arrêta et la fit se redresser, avant de lui tendre la main et de déclarer, posément :

- Bonjour à toi. Je suis bien Sayo.

La fille aux cheveux roses rougit encore, puis serra la main de la Dragonne.

- Yoh, tu es quand même lourd, pesta Ren. Maintenant que tu es avec Anna, tes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la conseiller aux miens ! Résultat, je dois me marier avec elle !  
- Arrête, Ren.

Sayo le fixa.

- Tes pensées ne disent pas la même chose que tes paroles. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, comme fiancée.

Ren piqua un fard et faillit frapper la brune, qui le bloqua juste à temps. Yoh l'entraina plus loin, et lui présenta aussitôt Jun et Pirika, qui dansaient respectivement avec Pyron, un colosse aux airs solides, et Chocolove. A chaque fois, Sayo sentit que les couples étaient plutôt bien choisis. Pirika avait le caractère pour s'occuper de Choco, et Jun semblait connaitre Pyron depuis longtemps.

- Sayo, voila mes parents ! Mes grands-parents n'ont finalement pas pu venir, ils sont restés à Izumo. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de revoir Hao.

La grande brune posa un regard calme sur le couple que lui présentait Yoh.

De la jeune femme, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs, se dégageait une aura de grande douceur et d'amour. Ses yeux, cependant, demeuraient graves. Elle portait une grande robe immaculée.

L'homme semblait plus rude, plus noir. Il montrait une grande force, mais aucune subtilité ne venait adoucir les courbes saillantes de l'homme. Son visage était caché par un lourd masque de bois, et il portait une tenue grise.

- Enchantée. Je suis Sayo Ryûku, une coéquipière de votre fils cadet, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, elle sentit les pensées de l'homme s'accélérer. Parmi elles, la plus poignante était « Elle sait ? Comment ? ». Se rendant compte de sa "gaffe", elle s'expliqua :

- Yoh m'a tout raconté. J'ai déjà été confrontée à son frère. Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Ce n'est pas son frère.

Même la voix de l'homme lui paraissait rude.

- Calme-toi, Mikihisa.  
- Tu as raison, Keiko.

_Mikihisa et Keiko…_

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

La grande brune partit dans l'autre sens, pour s'aérer un peu, mais Yoh la retint par le bras.

- On danse ?  
- Et Anna ?  
- … Elle comprendra.

_Yoh…_

- … Tais-toi. Tu es Yoh. Tu aimes profondément Anna. Ne gâche pas tout ça. Je m'en vais.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun, et sortit de la grande salle. Dehors, son cavalier l'attendait.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'étais plus là, quand je suis revenu ?  
- Je vis ma vie. Rien de moins. Tu n'es pas mon père.  
- Encore heureux. A ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très tolérant.  
- … Comment le sais-tu ?  
- … Tu me déçois. Tu n'as toujours pas deviné qui je suis ?  
- … J'ai des doutes. Mais cela ne change rien. Mon père était quelqu'un de bien.  
- Ah oui ? Ceci explique cela. Tu veux vraiment que je raconte tout dans les détails ?  
- Barre-toi, Hao. Cette fête est terminée.

Et Sayo s'en alla.

Ses boucles d'oreilles tintaient doucement dans la légère brise.

* * *

- Hao-sama voulait voir Opachô ?  
- Oui. J'ai une mission à te confier.  
- Mission ? Opachô a une mission !  
- Oui. Cependant… Opachô, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

En effet, le petit Africain était tout content :

Il avait passé la fête avec Seyram et Reoseb, et avait entre-aperçu la petite fille qui accompagnait les Gandharas.

Il avait une mission.

Et, surtout… Il avait vu une bouteille de jus d'orange derrière Hao, posée sur une table.

- Opachô mission !  
- Oui, Opachô. Je te charge d'emmener Sayo jusqu'à cette bâtisse.

Il lui donna une photo.

- Cette bibliothèque est dans le village Pache, à l'opposé de la plage où est ancré le bateau des X-Laws. Dans cet endroit sont conservées de précieuses archives sur le Gobosei et les Dragons. Je veux que Sayo les voient, ces archives, et qu'elle les lise. Pendant ce temps, Rackist s'occupera d'éliminer les X.  
- Hai, Hao-samaaaa !  
- … Opachô, tu m'as écouté au moins ?  
- … Hai, Hao-samaaa !  
- J'ai compris le message. Opachô, vas boire le jus d'orange.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Sayo dormit mal.

Ses rêves furent peuplés par les Dragons, par Hao, par son père.

Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et alla sur le toit. Depuis son enfance, quand elle allait mal, elle regardait les étoiles jusqu'à ce que ça passe. C'était ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait.

Alors là, étendue sur le côté, la tête tournée vers le Great Spirit, elle s'endormit.

Et Hao ne put s'empécher de sourire avant de rentrer dans sa chère base…

Sayo restait Sayo.

Lui restait Hao.

Quoi qu'en dise Mikihisa, Yohmei, Kino ou n'import quel autre Asakura.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il se sentait partagé.

Et qu'il suivait les étoiles…

* * *

**Hao:** C'était cool!

**Sayo:** Parles pour toi.

**Hao:** J'aime danser!

**Sayo:** Pas moi.

**Hao:** J'aime te saouler!

**Sayo:** Pas moi.

**Short:** ... Ils tombent d'accord, à la fin?

**Arya:** Non, jamais. Ils seraient immortels, ce serait pareil.

**Short:** Wouaïe, je vois. En tout cas, l'autrice semble occupée... Ah, elle essaie de se mettre à réécrire sur Yu-chan^^


	21. Chapitre 20: La fin d'un rêve

**Chapitre 20 : La fin d'un rêve…**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Si j'étais Hiroyuki Takei Hao serait avec Jeanne, il serait clairement établi qu'Opachô est un gars, etc etc... Et non, je gagne pas de sous. %)

**

* * *

**

- Maaaah…

_Je m'ennuie.  
__Il fait trop noir pour m'entrainer, j'arrive pas à dormir, et je sens que ça va continuer longtemps.  
__Je m'ennuieeeeee…  
__Y'a rien à faire-euuuuh…_

Sayo était allongée sur le toit, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il devait être près de minuit et tout le village Pache était plongé dans l'obscurité, sauf le Great Spirit.

Yoh, Anna et les autres dormaient, eux aussi. Cependant, comme, pour une mystérieuse raison, Mikihisa ne supportait pas de rester plus de trente secondes dans la même pièce que Sayo, elle leur avait cédé sa chambre contre celle de la team The Ren.

Problème : Horo et Choco ronflaient.

Solution : Dormir sur le toit.

Mais, sur le toit, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. De plus, elle s'ennuyait.

_Si seulement Aï et Toma étaient là…  
__Eux, ils m'empêcheraient de m'ennuyer.  
__Toma ferait des pitreries, Aï dirait des longues phrases sans aucun sens avec un des plus grands sérieux, et ils joueraient avec Aya et Akemi, risquant à tout moment de tomber dans le vide.  
__Mais ils ne tomberaient pas.  
__Ils ne tombent jamais.  
__Encore maintenant…  
__Ils sont là.  
__Avec moi.  
__Je le sais._

Elle se redressa, monta jusqu'au faîte du toit, et s'assit à califourchon, tournée vers la lumière calme du Great Spirit.

_When the sun is gone…  
__When I see the sky…  
__I know I'm not alone!_

_So why am I here…  
__Where are you, everybody?  
__It's not a good game at all…  
__I'm crying, alone…  
__But I want…  
__I want to believe in you…_

_When the sun is gone…  
__I see the starry sky…  
_'_Cause I know you're with me._

S'étirant longuement, elle s'apprêtait à se coucher sur le toit quand elle entendit un pas léger retentir derrière elle. Son ouïe aiguisée l'avertit et ses réflexes lui permirent de se retourner presque immédiatement, pour tomber sur…

- Toi ?  
- Sayo-sama est triste de voir Opachô ?

En effet, c'était bien le jeune compagnon du Shaman Millénaire. Bien que l'ayant souvent aperçu, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns n'avait jamais vraiment retenu le nom du petit africain.

_Opachô…  
__Cela me dit quelque chose.  
__Opachô…  
__Ah oui !  
__Lui aussi il peut lire dans les pensées…  
__Cool.  
__Super cool…_

Elle observa un moment son interlocuteur, qui semblait chercher quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié dans un coin de sa tête. Le laissant faire, elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait un peu à un mix de Toma et d'Aï. Capable des pires pirouettes et gamineries, mais avec un sérieux mortel. Mignon comme tout.

Dangereux.

- … Oui ? Tu es venu pour quoi ?  
- Etooo… Ah, Opachô sait ! Hao-sama a dit à Opachô de dire à Sayo-sama qu'elle devait faire la lecture à Opachô !  
- … Gné ?

_Y'en a un qu'a pété un cable, là._

- Ah, nan, Opachô s'est trompé. Hao-sama a dit… Qu'Opachô devait emmener Sayo-sama à la bibliothèque ! C'est la première mission d'Opachô !  
- … Et la deuxième, c'est quoi ?  
- De mener Sayo-sama au bon rayonnage.

_Supeeeer…  
__Il a vraiment pété un cable.  
__Booon…_

- Et il t'a dit qu'on devait y aller quand, ton Hao-machin ? Normalement, la nuit, je DORS.  
- Sayo-sama ne dort pas. Hao-sama le sait. Opachô doit emmener Sayo-sama !  
- Et si Sayo-sama veut pas venir ?  
- Alors…

Les yeux de l'africain se remplirent de larmes.

- OUIIIIIN ! SAYO-SAMA VEUT PAS VENIIIIIIR !  
- … ! Tais-toi !

Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, écouta un moment, puis souffla longuement. Il n'avait réveillé personne.

- Bon, moi, chuis plutôt gentille avec toi, je sais que tu es petit…  
- Opachô petit !  
- … Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Par exemple, si Yoh…  
- Yoh-sama !  
- Si Yoh, je disais, te voyait, ce ne serait pas grave. Mais, quelqu'un comme Ren… Ou, pire encore, Mikihisa… Te voyait, là, je pense qu'Hao n'aurait plus qu'à chercher un nouvel Opachô.

Le petit continuait de froncer les sourcils :

- Hao-sama a pas peur de Ren ! Et surtout pas de Mikihisa ! Opachô pas avoir peur non plus !  
- Opachô est bien courageux. Mais Sayo est FATIGUEE.

Et sur ce, Sayo ferma les yeux, et essaya de s'endormir.

Opachô se remit aussitôt à hurler, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice, et se relever aussitôt.

- Bon sang. D'accord, je viens, mais t'arrêtes de hurler. On s'est bien compris ?  
- Opachô a compris.

Sayo se laissa glisser vers le bord du toit, puis appela Amaya. Usant juste de l'Over-Soul pour se laisser déposer à terre avec le petit Opachô, elle s'arrêta presque aussitôt :

- C'est à toi de me guider, vu que je ne sais pas où on va. Allez, Opachô, je veux me recoucher.  
- Opachô va emmener Sayo-sama ! Sayo-sama doit suivre Opachô !  
- Oui, oui…

_Hao, sur ce coup là, je te retiens…  
__Tchhh…_

- C'est encore loin ?  
- Pour toi, le voyage s'arrête ici.

Sayo se laissa tomber au sol, mue par un réflexe de survie. La main immense qui frôla ses cheveux acheva de la convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Amaya !

Son esprit se transforma aussitôt en Over Soul et elle contra l'attaque brutale. Se relevant, elle comprit immédiatement :

- Myôho… Ka.

_Encore eux…  
__Que veulent-ils ?  
__Les imbéciles…  
_…  
_Dire que je voulais dormir…_

- Que voulez-vous ?  
- Tu ne fais pas partie des plans de Sati-sama. Tu ne fais pas partie des cinq soldats. Tu dois t'en aller. Tu déranges, gamine.  
- … Tss. Mauvais perdant. Avant de vous battre, je ne semblais pas vous déranger tant que ça.

_Bon sang…_

- Nous ne te laisserons pas passer.  
- J'aimerai bien voir ça.  
- Sayo-sama, laissez-faire Opachô !

Le petit Africain s'avança et déploya son Over-Soul.

… _Mouton… Ka.  
__Kawaii__ yo.  
__Utile ?  
__Sûrement__._

- … Merci, Opachô. Mais j'ai un compte à régler avec ces trois là. Alors allons-y.

Elle sourit, puis utilisa une technique proche du Fûmon Tonkô. Se retrouvant derrière Yanage et Jackson, elle leur envoya une décharge de foudre, puis lança Amaya sur le troisième membre des Myôho. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque, comme ses partenaires.

- Je vous suis supérieure, le match l'a prouvé. Je ne peux pas vous tuer. Et je ne veux pas avoir à le faire. Donc, déguerpissez.  
- Tu n'en es pas capable !  
- Tu crois vraiment, Yanage ?

Ses yeux resplendissaient de pluie, de flamme et d'éclairs. Les membres de Myôho restèrent silencieux un long moment.

_Yanage : Elle fait peur…  
__Jackson : Elle est dangereuse. Elle ne fait pas partie des plans de Sati-sama. Il faut l'écarter.  
__Cado : …_

…  
_Il ne dit rien.  
__C'est le plus puissant.  
__Le plus sage aussi.  
__Ses amis devraient l'écouter.  
_…  
_Il ne pense rien…  
__C'est étrange.  
__Ou alors…  
__Oh, le petit méchant.  
__Il fait gaffe à ce qu'il pense…  
__En ne pensant à rien.  
__Puissant.  
__Bien ce que je disais._

- … Bien. Nous devons retourner auprès de Sati-sama, Yanage, Jackson.  
- Mais, Cado…  
- Jackson.

Les trois Myôho s'éloignèrent, et Opachô recommença à guider Sayo vers la fameuse bibliothèque.

La Dragonne étouffa un baillement, et jeta un œil sceptique à la grande bâtisse de pierre baignée par l'étrange aura de l'aube naissance.

- C'est bien ici ?  
- Oui, Sayo-sama !

Opachô entra rapidement dans le bâtiment et entraina Sayo à sa suite. Il y avait là des centaines de livres.

- Hao-sama a dit… Eeeeh… Eeeetoooo… Ah ! Rayon RY!

Le petit africain s'enfonça dans les rayonnages, puis revint sur ses pas. Sayo, en effet, contemplait la large pièce et ne semblait pas décidée à bouger. Il tira le bout de la tunique de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête et le remarque. Elle sourit.

- Sayo-sama doit venir !  
- J'arrive, Opachô.

Elle le suivit lentement, jusqu'au rayonnage indiqué.

_Ry._

- Sayo-sama doit tout lire. Opachô rester avec Sayo-sama.  
- … Si tu veux.

Soupirant, elle saisit un livre, lut la quatrième de couverture, le reposa et laissa son doigt glisser sous les différents titres. Un livre semblait posé bien en évidence. Une inspection plus minutieuse révélait qu'il était écrit en japonais.

« Dragons : Histoire, caractéristiques »

…

_Cela semble intéressant._

Elle saisit le livre, chercha une chaise des yeux, puis décida de rester debout, adossée contre le mur.

« _Les Dragons sont le résultat d'un croisement entre des êtres non-humains, nommés dragons par facilité, et d'êtres humains. Ces demi-humains ont hérité de trois dons, qui forment un symbole triangulaire dans les vieux livres de ce clan._

_Le premier, pouvoir associé au lendemain, permettait à ceux qui le possédaient de pouvoir connaitre le futur. Ce pouvoir, difficile à contrôler et souvent destructeur pour ses jeunes possesseurs, apparaissait comme une sorte de certitude jaillissant dans l'esprit de l'individu._

_Aï._

_Le deuxième, pouvoir associé à la veille, est un pouvoir de mort et de désolation, qui ne s'éveille qu'au crépuscule de la vie de l'individu. Il permet en effet de parler aux « étoiles éteintes », les Dragons morts. Il semble en effet que ce soit un don très peu recherché bien que non rejeté par les Dragons._

_Toma._

_Le troisième et dernier des pouvoirs est un pouvoir honni et complètement maudit par les Dragons, associé au temps qui passe. Il est en effet semblable à celui du principal responsable de l'extinction des Dragons. Ce troisième pouvoir permet de lire dans les pensées des autres. Ce pouvoir, complètement incontrôlable sans entrainement, était très voyant durant l'enfance des jeunes Dragons, et les Dragons plus âgés les offraient en sacrifice rituel._

_Moi._

_Les Dragons sont un peuple qui vit caché depuis cinq cents ans. En effet, un énorme cataclysme a rayé de la carte la moitié de la population Shamane de Russie, où vivaient principalement des Dragons. L'autre partie de la population, vivant au Japon, a subi également un grand malheur : Refusant de s'associer au Pache Traitre, elle a été décimée. Seuls une petite partie de ce peuple, surtout des enfants a survécu, ainsi que leurs protecteurs, dans un établissement pouvant se comparer à un orphelinat._

_Les Dragons ont une autre particularité très spéciale. En effet, chaque Dragon nait avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « âme sœur ». Dans le monde, lors de la naissance d'un Dragon, quelqu'un est choisi. Le Dragon ne pourra aimer que cette personne et ne pourra jamais avoir envie de rejeter l'autre. Quand l' « autre » est un Dragon, un accouplement résultera forcément par la naissance de l'enfant et de la mort immédiate des deux parents. »_

- …

_Tomo-chan est morte ainsi._

…  
_Qu'est ce que…  
__Des annotations.  
_… _D'Hao ?  
_… _Non.  
__Je dirais…  
__Peut-être Goldova.  
__Un Pache, en tout cas._

_Le Pache traitre, dont le nom a été banni par les Dragons, est en réalité un Pache que nous connaissons tous. C'est en effet la personne qui a volé Spirit of Fire il y a 500 ans._

_Sp…  
__Spirit of Fire ka ?  
__Non…_

_Cette personne n'est autre que le Pache Hao._

L'annotation était suivie d'une écriture plus récente, et sûrement plus moqueuse.

_Sayo, moi non plus, je ne suis pas « gentil »._

Le livre tomba sur le sol, et le bruit résonna longuement sur les dalles de pierre.

Sayo semblait figée, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Hao sourit.

* * *

- _Elle n'a pas de Dragon, et elle lit dans les pensées ! Elle est pareille à Hao ! Elle en a les pouvoirs ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre !_

_La petite fille, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, releva lentement la tête et demanda, d'une voix éraillée :_

_- … Papa… C'est qui Hao ? Pourquoi tu crie ? Ta tête… Tu me fais mal… Arrête de penser… Papa… S'il te plait…_

_L'homme eut un geste de fureur vers l'enfant._

_- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI !_

_Une femme s'interposa, en un geste dérisoire pour protéger sa progéniture._

_- Chéri…  
__- TOI AUSSI TU DEVRAIS CREVER ! COMMENT PEUT-ELLE AVOIR CE POUVOIR, SI CE N'EST PAR TOI ?  
__- Ché…_

_Il lui envoya un coup du tranchant de la main et la femme vola à travers la pièce, puis ne bougea plus._

_- Maman… Pourquoi tu bouges pas… Pourquoi tu penses pas… Maman… Maman… 'Ka-chan…  
__- TAIS-TOI !_

_L'homme s'avança vers elle, la main toujours levée, et la petite recula brusquement._

_- JE VAIS TE TUER !  
__- 'TO-CHAN !_

_Dans la tête de l'enfant, l'image de l'éclair qui détruisait toujours l'ennemi des Dragons dans les histoires que sa mère lui racontait se forma. Fermant les yeux, elle entendit une déflagration._

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule._

_Sans souvenirs._

_Elle pleura._

* * *

- Où est Sayo ?  
- J'en sais rien, Yoh. On va la chercher ?  
- Si tu veux.

Ren, bientôt rejoint par Choco et Horo, suivit Yoh. Sortant du bâtiment, le jeune Asakura trébucha sur un corps affalé devant chez eux.

- Eh…  
- Lyserg ?

* * *

**G.S.:** Bouh... On arrive au deux tiers de la fic...

**Hao:** Taah, je sens que je vais me faire taper.

**Sayo:** Bonne intuition. *le tape*

**Hao:** Aïe... T.T Méssante Sa-chan T.T

**Sayo:** T'as dégommé mon peuple. Je devrais te faire frire.

**Hao:** Ah nan! C'est mon pouvoir, le feu. Attends, qu'ess tu... SAYO ARR... ARGH! *écrasé par une trombe d'eau*


	22. Chapitre 21: Sayo no Taisen

**Chapitre 21 : Sayo no Taisen, Yoh no Taisen**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moaa ~

_

* * *

_

- Onee-samaaaa ! Onee-samaaaaaaa !

_- 'Nee-chaaaaan ! __'Ne-chaaaaaaaaan !  
__- NAKAMA-TACHI ! TENEZ BON, NAKAMA-TACHI, J'ARRIVE ! TENEZ BON ! J'ARRIVE !_

_Les deux enfants s'étaient trop éloignés de la maison de leur grande sœur, et venaient de chuter dans une rivière impétueuse, au flux puissant. Ils allaient se noyer._

_La jeune fille courait sur la rive, cherchant un coude pour les y bloquer. N'en trouvant pas, elle se décida, et sauta dans l'eau. Cherchant à rejoindre ses deux compagnons, elle nageait de son mieux. Dragonne de la Rivière, elle était plutôt douée. Pas assez cependant pour lutter contre la force de la rivière._

_Le courant l'entrainait rapidement, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait les sauver, coûte que coûte._

_Les rejoignant, elle les agrippa. Aï était inconsciente, et Toma pleurait à chaudes larmes._

_Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait les ramener. Il y avait trop de courant, et ils ne pouvaient que l'alourdir et la gêner, sans pouvoir l'aider à quoi que ce soit._

_Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, tandis qu'elle murmurait, entrainée par la force de l'élément liquide en furie :_

_- Non… Non…_

_Elle recracha un peu d'eau, et poussa sur ses jambes pour maintenir les têtes d'Aï et Toma hors de la rivière tourmentée. Elle savait qu'ils allaient mourir. Elle n'avait plus de force et ne pouvait pas invoquer Amaya. Jurant mentalement, elle regarda sa fin venir…_

_- … L'eau…  
__- Nee-chan…_

_Elle croisa les émeraudes remplies de terreur qui tenaient lieu d'yeux à Toma. Elle gémit et poussa sur ses jambes une nouvelle fois, avant de sombrer._

_- Toma, Aï… Nakama-tachi… Naka… Nakama… Tachi… Bon sang… Je ne peux pas… Eau… Eau… EAU !_

_Elle cria. Et tout devint bleu._

* * *

Figée, la jeune Dragonne rassembla toute sa puissance pour penser correctement.

_C'est lui.  
__Depuis le début.  
__Il devait être au courant depuis le début.  
__Il a osé.  
__Comment ?_

…

_Bon sang…  
_'_To-san, 'Ka-chan…  
_…

_C'est pas vrai…  
__Donc…  
__Si je suis orpheline…  
__Si je suis là…  
__Si Aï et Toma sont morts…  
__C'est…  
__A cause…_

_De lui ?_

…  
_Non…  
__Je ne veux pas y croire…  
_…

_Le Pache traître…  
__Hao…  
__Ha…  
__Hao…_

…  
_Non…_

Elle était toujours immobile, tremblante, presque incapable de raisonner. Opachô, intrigué par le bruit du livre, passa la tête dans le rayonnage, puis haussa les épaules.

_« Ne fais pas attention si elle pleure ou si elle change d'expression, Opachô. C'est juste le signal que tu as rempli ta mission. »_

Alors le petit Africain sortit de la bibliothèque, tranquille. Il avait rempli ses deux missions, et s'était bien amusé à feuilleter les livres d'image. Il pouvait donc rentrer et réclamer son jus d'orange à son Hao-sama. C'est fou ce qu'on a dans la tête à cinq ans.

Pureté, voila ce qui qualifiait l'enfant.

Pureté que Sayo avait perdue depuis longtemps, grandie trop vite par les événements…

Tous engendrés par le Shaman Millénaire.

* * *

- Lyserg, réveille-toi !  
- Il ne semble pas être en état de te répondre, Yoh.

Yoh cessa de secouer Lyserg comme un prunier et se tourna vers sa fiancée, une expression légèrement inquiète aux lèvres.

- Je sais, Anna. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Réfléchis, imbécile.

L'Itako fixa son fiancé d'un regard mauvais. Il ploya aussitôt l'échine, pendant que Ren déclarait, l'air pensif :

- Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose chez les X, et pas une bonne, si vous voulez mon avis.  
- Et pourtant…  
- CHOCO, PAS D'HUMOUR DANS DES MOMENTS PAREILS !

Chocolove, qui voulait faire une blague vaseuse, se retourna vers Horo-Horo, éberlué que l'autre l'ait coupé.

C'était plutôt le passe-temps de Ren, d'habitude.

- Ho… Horo ?  
- … Maiden est trop mignonne pour qu'on plaisante.  
- ONI-CHAAAAN !

Pirika, qui l'avait entendu, le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'Horo aille se cacher derrière Yoh. L'Aïnu protesta à grands cris, mais rien à faire, sa sœur ne décolérait pas.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais !  
- Yoh.  
- J'ai compris, Anna. On y va, c'est ça ?

La blonde Itako monta l'escalier, et redescendit peu après, tenant d'une main ferme le 1080.

- Je viens.  
- … C'est si grave que ça ?

Anna hocha la tête.

- J'en ai bien peur. Faust, tu reste là avec Lyserg, tu le soigne. Si Sayo passe, tu nous l'envoie. Et si Mikihisa ou Keiko demandent où l'on est passé, pas un mot. Compris ?  
- Hai, Anna-san.

Le petit groupe, composé d'Horo, Ren, Chocolove, Yoh et Anna partit en direction de la plage.

Sans savoir ce qui les attendait…

* * *

- … Je dois me renseigner sur lui. En savoir suffisamment.

_Toute façon, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui écrase MON poing sur SA figure.  
__Il va payer.  
__J'aurais dû faire ça depuis le début.  
__Je vais l'assomer._

Elle se dirigea vers le rayon HA-. Aucun livre ne traitait du Pache traître. Elle alla à PA-, mais rien. Allant au rayon GO-, elle trouva un livre qui parlait de différentes techniques, dont celle du Gobosei.

_Technique considérée comme le plus souvent propre aux Asakura, elle n'a été maîtrisée entièrement que par une seule personne, le Pache traître, Hao. Elle consiste en une parfaite maîtrise de chaque élément, en l'échange d'un bien précieux pour la personne. L'on dit que si Hao est devenu mauvais, c'est parce qu'il a perdu ce qu'il considérait comme le plus important pour lui._

_Cependant, cette technique est considérée comme l'une des plus ultimes techniques, que ce soit pour le Pache traître ou pour les Asakura. Cette technique très dangereuse permet de changer le feu en eau, l'eau en bois, le bois en vent, le vent en foudre, la foudre en feu._

…  
_Bref…  
__Bref, rien de nouveau.  
__Hao maîtrise le Gobosei, il est mauvais, d'accord, tout le monde le sait, ici, du moins je pense.  
__Le pourquoi, je m'en doutais un peu.  
_…  
_Bon sang…  
__Je n'y arriverais pas.  
__Il est ultra puissant, quasi intouchable, et personne ne sait vraiment quelque chose sur lui…  
__Tu m'étonne qu'il gagne toujours.  
__Pourtant…  
__Il y a mille ans, il y a cinq cents ans, il a bien perdu.  
__Donc il n'est pas si invincible que ça, pas si intouchable, pas impossible à battre…  
_…  
_En même temps, ses adversaires ont, si je me souviens bien, péri peu de temps après, preuve que ce n'est pas si simple.  
__Hum.  
__Je vais rentrer._

La jeune fille sortit de la bibliothèque. Son regard était curieusement vide. Toute envie de se battre ou d'apprendre le moyen de battre Hao la quittait. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Son cœur lui faisait juste très, très mal…

* * *

- Rackist, tu vas mourir !  
- Cela m'étonnerait fort, Marco !

Yoh et Anna, ainsi que leurs compagnons, étaient éberlués. Le grand prêtre aux ordres d'Hao se battait férocement contre… Le grand blond responsable des X-laws. Le combat semblait plutôt féroce, et en faveur du serviteur d'Hao.

Meene, la jeune blonde des X-III, était agenouillée dans un coin, et avait l'air très affaiblie. Bounster et Kevin, eux, étaient carrément inconscients sur le sol sablonneux.

Pas de trace de Maiden.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
- Yoh… Je crois qu'Hao a décidé de mettre un terme à ses conflits avec les X. Il veut les détruire.  
- Mais dans ce cas, se risqua Horo-Horo, pourquoi ne pas venir lui-même et juste envoyer Rackist ?  
- Sûrement parce qu'il croit que ce prêtre est capable de détruire les X tout seul.  
- Même Maiden ?  
- Apparemment…

Rackist envoya Marco rouler dans le sable, loin du groupe de Yoh, et les aperçut.

- Bonjour, Yoh-sama, Anna-san.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites la, demanda Chocolove.  
- Je suis venu terminer cette histoire.

Rackist sourit et sembla recharger son arme, un pistolet, puis écarta Yoh et Anna, avant de foncer sur le tas que faisait le corps du grand blond qu'était Marco.

- NNNNOOOOONNNN !

Le cri de Meene claqua sur la plage déserte ou presque. Seulement, l'Over-Soul de Rackist avait été bloqué par celui de Marco, qui s'était relevé difficilement.

- Marco… Tu devrais abandonner. Tu sais très bien que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.  
- Je sais, Rackist. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, crois-moi. Avant de _la_ toucher, tu devras me passer sur le corps.  
- Avec plaisir, Marco le minus.  
- …

Du côté de Yoh, tout le monde retint une exclamation, et Horo-Horo manqua s'étouffer.

- Marco ?  
- Minus ?  
- Taisez-vous, tous les deux.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

Et Marco et Rackist continuèrent leur combat.

* * *

Elle marchait d'un pas égal, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas y croire vraiment.

Accepter qu'il fût la cause de tout cela, c'était…

…

Avait-elle tellement changé ?

_Pourquoi ça me dérange ?  
__Je ne vois pas vraiment comment il aurait pu en être autrement, tout compte fait…  
__C'est plutôt logique…  
__Cela doit être ça.  
__Je suis vexée de n'avoir pas compris avant.  
__C'est ça._

Elle arriva bientôt devant la base des équipes Fumbari Onsen, The Ren, et de l'ancienne Necroryû.

Quand elle vit Faust se précipiter vers elle, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Tu as compris, Amaya ?  
- Bien sûr, Sayo. On va sauver les X-Laws ou ce qu'il en reste. Et ensuite tu vas éclater la tête du Shaman Millénaire.

Sayo sourit, et le Dragon émit un grognement moqueur. La brune acquiesça et renchérit.

- C'est ça. Ils sont sur la plage. On va se dépêcher et passer au dessus de l'eau, histoire d'avoir encore quelque chose à faire une fois là bas. Allez, Ama-chan, vitesse maximum. On va y arriver.

La jeune fille et son Dragon fonçaient droit vers leur destination. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. L'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, avait peut-être battu Yoh et les autres. Peut-être.

_Ils ont forcément gagné.  
__Sauf si c'est Hao.  
__Si c'est lui, on est tous cuits.  
__Même moi, je crois pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.  
__Bref, on y go !_

En vue de la plage, Sayo plissa les yeux. Jeanne, aidée de Shamash, se battait comme elle pouvait contre Rackist, aidée de Yoh, de Ren et d'Anna, mais ils ne semblaient pas en très bonne posture. Horo et Chocolove étaient un peu plus loin, en train de récupérer. Et les autres X étaient tous au sol, y compris Marco.

- Pauvre blondinet. Je le plaindrai presque. Ama-chan, encore un effort… On y va ! Eh, Rackist, viens dire bonjour à mon poing !

Le prêtre leva la tête vers elle et il fronça les sourcils. Opachô n'avait-il pas rempli sa mission ? Bref.

Il envoya Lucifel contre Sayo, et la fit tomber d'Amaya.

- Ama…

Elle tomba dans l'eau. Profonde et froide.

Sans pouvoir nager.

* * *

**Yuki:** *regarde un épisode de Gekiranger* Waaah... C'marrant, on dirait que Ryo l'est amoureux de Mele...

**Sayo:** ... Em... Yuki...

**???:** Grrrr...

**Arya:** Ah oué c'est vrai... Wouaille, si c'est pas cacher ses sentiments ça... Moi j'dis qu'ils vont comme les doigts de la main: inséparables!

**Sayo:** Les filles...

**???: **Ggggrrrrr...

**Shae:** C'est mignon. Il veut vraiment pas dire ce qu'il a a dire, hein?

**Sayo:** ... Trop tard.

**Ryo:** GRRRRR! *court après le quator*


	23. Chapitre 22: Maiden no chika

**Chapitre 22 : Mizu to Chi, Maiden no chikara**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Manta est encore là, Hao et Jeanne sont pas ensemble, donc j'ai pas SK pour moi toute seule. %)

**

* * *

**

- SAYO !

Le groupe se précipita vers le rivage, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la tête de la brune, mais sans résultat. Rackist essaya d'en profiter pour abattre Maiden, mais Yoh contra le coup.

- Yoh-sama, n'attendez donc pas votre amie et battez vous, ou je serai obligé de vous tuer et de déplaire à Hao-sama.  
- Alors je suis ton homme !

Pendant que le jeune Asakura se battait contre le prêtre, Horo et Choco se tournèrent vers Ren :

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas nager !  
- Il faut l'aider !  
- Non.

Ils le regardèrent, interloqués.

- Comment ça ?  
- Tu veux la laisser mourir ?

Choco tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Ren, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Elle doit se débrouiller seule.  
- Mais Ren, elle ne peut pas nager !

Il eut un rire moqueur et froid, avant de se retourner vers Rackist, et d'ajouter à leur attention :

- Elle est puissante. Elle doit s'en sortir seule, pour pouvoir continuer. Nous devons aider Yoh, il faiblit. Il faut avoir confiance en Sayo Ryûku. Bon, vous venez ?

L'héritier des Tao allait s'élancer quand une main le retint. Se retournant, il découvrit l'Iron Maiden, chef des X-Laws, l'air décidé et les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais vous aider aussi, déclara doucement Jeanne. Mais pour vaincre Rackist, il vous faut un plan. Lucifel est très puissant.  
- Très bien. Est qu'est ce que tu propose ?  
- Un piège.

_

* * *

_

Au secours…

_Amaya…  
__C'est comme la dernière fois…  
__Je sombre…  
__Mais là, je ne peux plus nager.  
__Ama-chan, dépêche…  
__Ama-chan…  
_…  
_J'ai touché le fond._

_C'est sablonneux, dur, froid…  
__Je n'ai plus d'air…  
_…  
_Au secours…  
__Je vais me noyer, je vais…  
__Je…  
__Ama-chan…_

…

_Cette fois…  
__C'est la fin…  
__Bon sang, je vais quand même pas mourir là…_

_Bon sang…_

_Yoh, Anna, Choco, Horo, Ren, Tamao, Jun, Keiko, Opachô, Seyram, Reoseb…  
__Amaya…  
__Aï, Toma…_

_Lui…_

_Tous ceux là ne me pardonneraient jamais de mourir de cette manière, si ?  
__Je ne crois pas…  
__J'ai encore des choses à régler, à vivre…_

_Je dois…  
__Je dois faire quoi, déjà ?  
__Le plus simple serait de mourir là…_

_Oui, mourir maintenant…  
__Plus rien à faire, à penser…  
__Juste me reposer…_

_Mais…_

_Lui…_

_Je…_

_Mourir…  
__Vivre…_

_Je…_

_Je ne vais tout de même pas…  
__Le laisser gagner comme ça ?_

…

_Quelle importance ?_

…

_L'importance…_

…

_Je sais.  
__Je suis en danger…  
__La terre…  
__Le sable est de la terre…  
__Alors...  
__Terre…  
__Je ne dois pas mourir…  
__Terre… _

_Terre…  
__Bon sang, trop tard…_

_TERRE !_

- Yoh !

Anna plongea et écarta Yoh du passage de Lucifel, qui continua sa route vers Ren et Jeanne. Les deux adolescents, Over-Soul déployés, contrèrent l'attaque.

- Choco, à toi !

L'afro fonça vers Rackist et s'attaqua au prêtre au corps à corps. Rackist, malheureusement, s'adapta et le combat devint dangereux pour Chocolove.

Puis l'eau explosa.

Jeanne, la plus proche, fut projetée contre Yoh par la force du choc. La vague bleue les trempa tous de la tête au pied, avant qu'ils n'en découvrent l'origine…

- SAYO !

Le sable l'entourait comme un épais cocon qui s'écrasa au sol, la libérant du même coup. La grande brune semblait inconsciente et sérieusement amochée, mais encore vivante. Elle crachait presque ses poumons sans sembler s'arrêter. Jeanne, Yoh et Anna coururent jusqu'à elle, laissant Ren, Horo et Choco contrer Rackist.

Jeanne posa la main sur la grande brune, et ferma les yeux. Une aura blanche se forma autour de sa main, et Shamash apparut derrière elle. Un moment plus tard, Sayo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vomit l'eau de mer qu'elle avait ingurgité, sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades. S'excusant, elle usa du Gobosei pour changer la chose en sable. Elle se releva.

- … Merci.

- Argh !

Horo et Choco atterrirent à leurs pieds, et Ren posa un genou à terre, la main plaquée sur son épaule ensanglantée. Sayo eut un rictus moqueur, puis saisit la main de Jeanne.

- Tu viens ? On va refaire le portrait de ce prêtre à la noix !  
- Si… Si tu veux…  
- Amaya, Over-Soul RYÛ NO AMAYA !  
- Shamash, Over-Soul Instrument de Torture : « La machine qui sert à écraser la tête et les genoux ! »

Rackist, bloqué par l'Over-Soul de Jeanne, ne put esquiver le large revers de queue que lui envoya le grand Dragon Over-Soul. Lucifel absorba cependant une grande partie du choc.

- Shamash !  
- Amaya !

Les deux Over-Soul détruisirent Lucifel.

- … Hao-sama avait raison. Yoh-sama s'est vraiment bien entouré… Gomene, Hao-sama.

Rackist semblait à bout de forces. Il eut un mauvais sourire avant de s'écrouler, K.O.

Sayo, le souffle court, sourit elle aussi.

_C'est fait…_

Une quinte de toux la prit brusquement. Elle tomba de nouveau à genoux. Jeanne voulut la soigner, mais Sayo l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Relevant difficilement la tête, elle tenta de parler, et croisa les regards interloqués de Yoh et de Jeanne.

- C'est pas… Grave… M'approchez pas… M'approchez pas…

_Le contrecoup…  
__Qu'est ce que…  
__Que vais-je perdre cette fois ?  
__Argh…  
__Bon sang, ça brûle…  
__J'ai la drôle d'impression qu'on m'a planté une épée dans le corps, ça brûle…  
__Argh…_

Les yeux de la Dragonne s'agrandirent et le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, et s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même. La grande brune ne vit pas Jeanne l'approcher, et ne la sentit pas poser sa main sur son front brûlant.

Tout cela était trop pour elle.

Sayo s'évanouit.

* * *

- Elle va dormir encore longtemps ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai beau avoir un fouryoku puissant, je ne suis pas aussi bonne médecin que votre ami.  
- Merci, Jeanne.  
- Ce n'était rien.

Yoh, Anna, Horo-Horo, Lyserg et Jeanne étaient assis à la table du rez-de-chaussée. Sayo ne s'était pas réveillée, et Faust, Ren et Chocolove la veillaient. Les autres X, eux, étaient tous sur des futons que Yoh avait installés sur ordre d'Anna. Personne n'était en état de discuter, selon Faust.

- En fait, qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?  
- Baka.

Yoh se tourna vers Anna et se prit un coup de poing. La blonde Itako secoua la tête et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

- Gobosei.  
- … Il est la.

La voix calme de l'Iron Maiden Jeanne attira le regard de l'Itako, et Horo-Horo commença à poser une question quand quelque chose les interrompit.

- Bien vu, Anna. Gobosei. Terre. La petite Dragonne se débrouille bien, à ce que je vois.

La voix moqueuse les fit lever les yeux, et Lyserg se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts dédaigna son arme de X-Laws.

- HAO !

Jeanne le retint par le bout de sa tenue de X-Laws. Il la regarda un instant, décontenancé, avant de se rassoir, lançant cependant des regards plus qu'haineux au Shaman Millénaire.

- Eh bien, Lyserg, tu ne me saute pas dessus aujourd'hui ? Pour une fois, Maiden-chan aura eu une influence positive.

Le sang monta aussitôt aux oreilles de Lyserg et de Jeanne, mais Anna cessa le jeu.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Hao ?  
- Bonne question, Anna. Rackist était sensé détruire les X. Il est pour l'instant K.O., et ici. Alors je suis venu le récupérer.  
- Qui te dit qu'on te laissera l'emmener avec toi ?  
- Lyserg-kun, voyons… Te crois-tu vraiment capable de me vaincre à toi seul ?

La douce voix de Jeanne, neutre, résonna aux oreilles du benjamin des X-Laws :

- Lyserg n'est pas seul.  
- C'est vrai, il a sa très puissante et graaaande Maiden-chaaaaan derrière lui…  
- ARRÊTE DE PARLER COMME CA DE JEANNE-SAMA !  
- Lyserg, tu me casse les oreilles.

Anna envoya Lyserg bouler contre un mur d'un coup de poing magistral. Yoh, lui, se relevait doucement, encore sonné.

- Ah tiens, Hao… Yo !

Le Shaman Millénaire sourit et répondit au salut de son petit frère par un geste de la main.

- Yo.  
- YOH, T'ES BÊTE OU QUOI?

Anna envoya Horo rejoindre Lyserg contre le mur. Hao eut un grand sourire.

- Toujours aussi douce, Anna-chan…  
- Je ne te permets pas ce genre de familiarités, Hao. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? La vraie raison.  
- … Je suis venu voir comment avançaient les choses, pour tout dire. Cela m'intéresse.  
- En clair, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
- HAO !

Le Shaman aux longs cheveux bruns émit un petit rire et leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier, où venaient d'apparaitre Mikihisa et Keiko. L'homme au masque déploya immédiatement deux Over-Soul et les lança sur le Shaman Millénaire.

- Pitoyable, Mikihisa. Tu n'as pas changé.

Un claquement sec retentit, et un rideau de flammes bloqua l'attaque de l'homme masqué. Les flammes s'évanouirent dans la main de son fils ainé.

- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- … Discuter avec Anna-chan et Otôto, récupérer l'un des miens et voir comment elle va.  
- Elle ?  
- Sayo, voyons.

Anna se leva brusquement.

- Ramasse ton larbin, Hao, et sors d'ici.  
- Que me vaut ce brutal changement d'attitude ?  
- Va-t-en.  
- Maaah, serais-je indésirable ?

Le grand sourire du Shaman brun donna immédiatement des envies de meurtre à Horo-Horo, Lyserg et Mikihisa. Jeanne se contenta de vérifier que Shamash n'était pas loin, et Anna garda une expression plus neutre qu'une statue.

- Exactement, tu es indésirable.  
- Dommage. Je reviendrais donc !

Toujours aussi souriant, Hao alla jusqu'à Rackist, s'assit à côté du corps du prêtre, et les deux hommes disparurent.

Mikihisa, par pur esprit de haine envers son propre fils, ne voulut pas comprendre pourquoi il voulait tellement voir Sayo.

Son antipathie pour la jeune fille monta d'un cran.

Pour le pouvoir de la terre, Sayo ne perdit rien. Jeanne l'en avait protégée. Sayo ne le sut que plus tard, et n'en respecta que plus la fille aux yeux écarlates.

Si on peut appeler le surnom « Maiden-chan » une marque de respect.

* * *

**Sayo:** Zzzz... *dort profondément*

**Hao:** ... *la regarde*

**Mikihisa:** HAO!

**Hao:** ... Tu veux crever?

**Amaya:** ... Hao. Mikihisa.

**Hao&Miki:** Uh?

**Amaya:** Si vous la réveillez, z'êtes morts. *air mauvais de dragon* J'ai pris des cours avec Long alors faites gaffe.


	24. Chapitre 23: L'innocence d'un enfant

**Chapitre 23 : L'innocence d'un enfant**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** J'm'appellerai Hiroyuki Takei dans une autre vie je pense...

* * *

- Rackist, Opachô.  
- Hao-samaaa !  
- Hao-sama.

L'africain et le prêtre venaient d'être convoqués dans le repère du Shaman Millénaire. Celui-ci était déjà là et les attendaient.

- Opachô, tu as rempli ta mission au-delà de mes espérances. Rackist, bien qu'ayant échoué, je ne peux qu'admirer ta ténacité. Je pense que vous avez bien travaillé.  
- Merci, Hao-sama.  
- Hao-sama…  
- Oui, Opachô?  
- Pourquoi vouloir se faire détester de Sayo-sama?  
- … Tu verras, Opachô. Elle est petite.

Le prêtre s'éclipsa, laissant son maître et le petit Africain. Opachô commença à pleurer.

- … Opachô ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas… Opachô, Sayo est bien plus grande que toi.  
- Opachô petit !  
- Ceci dit…  
- Oui, Hao-sama ?  
- Bientôt de grandes choses vont se passer. Il n'est plus besoin de terminer le Shaman Fight. Et j'ai besoin que tu ailles avec Sayo. C'est une mission, précisa le Shaman Millénaire.  
- Opachô mission ?  
- Oui.  
- Opachô mission ! Merci, Hao-sama !

Voir le petit Africain faire d'étranges galipettes pour manifester sa joie fit rire le grand brun. Après s'être calmé, Hao s'assit.

- Opachô ?  
- Oui, Hao-sama ?  
- J'ai une dernière chose à faire avec elle, avant que tu n'y ailles. Quand je reviendrais, tu pourras y aller.  
- D'accord, Hao-sama !

_Une dernière rencontre avant de se battre sérieusement… Un dernier mot…_

_Un dernier adieu._

_Seul l'un de nous survivra._

* * *

- C'est elle qui m'a protégée ?  
- Oui.  
- J'irais la remercier.

Sayo s'étira un grand coup, et alla chercher un seau d'eau pour se le jeter au visage. Ainsi bien réveillée, elle se sécha en évaporant l'eau. Se tournant vers Anna, elle sourit :

- Elle m'a évité de perdre quelque chose de précieux.  
- En rapport avec le Gobosei ?  
- Oui.

_Aucune perte.  
__Ce n'est pas vraiment normal.  
__Je devrais…  
__Être différente.  
__J'ai l'impression d'avoir triché.  
__Maaah…  
__Tout change, même les règles.  
_…  
_Tout change…_

- Le Gobosei est une technique dangereuse.  
- Technique trop dangereuse pour l'apprendre à Yoh, et aux autres. C'est ça, Sayo ?  
- Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a déclenché en moi. De plus… Non. Ils n'ont pas à souffrir cette technique. Ils perdraient trop. Beaucoup trop, Anna.  
- Compris.

Sayo leva sa main devant ses yeux et fit apparaitre une petite boule de feu. L'observant attentivement, elle continua :

- Hao… A perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher pour achever d'apprendre cette technique et devenir capable de maîtriser son propre futur. Je me demande ce que c'était.

Anna plaqua brusquement sa paume sur le bois de la table, provoquant un bruit sourd.

- Ce genre de questions ne te mènera à rien, Sayo. Hao est Hao. Il faut le détruire avant qu'il ne nous détruise.  
- …

Anna saisit le poignet de la brune. L'autre, la fixant, éteignit le feu qui couvait toujours dans sa main.

- Si tu te demande pourquoi il est devenu ainsi, tu le prendras en pitié. Quand tu l'auras pris en pitié, tu ressentiras sûrement de l'amitié pour lui, du moins un quelconque sentiment. Et là, tu ne pourras plus le vaincre, Sayo. Il est le mal. Souviens-t-en.

Sayo sourit.

- Maaah, peut-être, Anna. Peut-être bien.

_Life is war, I'm your soldier._

* * *

- Comment ça dangereuse ?  
- Dangereuse, tu es dangereuse.  
- Mikihisa, comme tu es le père de Yoh, je ne vais pas me fâcher. Je te prierai simplement de surveiller tes paroles. Je fais ce que je veux, et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas du côté de cet…

… _Imbécile…_

- D'Hao. Compris, grand chef ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi !  
- Pourquoi pas ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'éloigna brusquement et sortit de la pièce, poursuivie par les grommellements de l'homme au masque. Sans y prendre garde, Sayo partit vers la forêt.

Pendant un long moment, elle se promena, sans but. La nuit semblait à peine commencer, et pourtant, elle était déjà fatiguée. Sans doute le contrecoup de toutes ses aventures.

Regardant du côté de la calme lumière bleutée qu'émettait l'esprit des esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une forêt plus dense qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait plus marché qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Soupirant, elle fit encore quelques pas en direction du Great Spirit.

Et deux bras passèrent en collier autour de son cou, l'empêchant de se retourner. Bloquée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Da… DARE ?

Puis elle reconnut les gants épais et les bras nus. Hao. Encore. Elle se débattit deux fois plus, sans résultat. Sentant le souffle du brun dans sa nuque, elle eut envie de le gifler.

_Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?  
__Pourquoi il me colle ?  
__Il a rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ?_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hao ?  
- Rien de mal. Juste t'avertir.

_M'avertir de quoi ?  
__Il en a des bonnes, celui-là._

- Je veux t'avertir, disais-je, de cesser le SF. Continuer ne sert plus à grand-chose, à présent.

_Qu'est ce que…  
__Mais…  
__Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

- Cela veut dire, répondit le Shaman Millénaire, que je vais devenir le Shaman King.  
- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !  
- Maah, changeons de sujet. Sayo… Tu dois déjà le savoir, mais pour moi, il existe deux sortes de Shamans.  
- … Ceux qui sont avec toi et ceux qui sont contre toi ?  
- Pas exactement. Il est des Shaman utiles et des Shamans inutiles. Tu n'es pas inutile, Sayo. Tu aurais ta place dans le Shaman Kingdom. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne touche son interlocutrice.

_I'm not a puppet!_

_..._

_But..._

* * *

Elle était rentrée dans le QG de Yoh et des autres, toujours à moitié monopolisé par les X. A part Bounster qui semblait très mal en point, Meene, Lyserg, Marco et Kevin se remettaient très bien. Et Jeanne était plus gentille et serviable que Mikihisa.

_Beaucoup_ plus.

Disant bonsoir à la jeune Sainte toujours debout, elle alla jusque sur le toit pour s'endormir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'homme au masque était déjà endormi, tandis que Keiko s'affairait encore près de la chambre de Yoh. Sayo lui sourit et monta.

_Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?  
__Shaman King…  
__Que s'est passé pour qu'il se décide ?  
__De toute façon, il doit terminer le SF, non ?_

_Tch…_

_Utile, inutile…  
__Suis-je vraiment une Shaman utile ?  
__Pour lui, peut-être.  
__Tchh…_

Machinalement, elle tripota ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Elle détestait l'attention qu'il lui accordait. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il l'avait sauvée une fois, épargnée une autre… Et cela au vu et au su de tous. Que pouvaient ressentir ses amis ?

Tcch. C'était le cas de le dire.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Passant une jambe de chaque côté du toit, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

- Maah… Doshio…  
- Sayo-sama !

Aussitôt, la Dragonne tourna la tête vers le petit Africain qui était de nouveau apparu sans prévenir.

- … Opachô.  
- Sayo-sama a l'air triste ?  
- Maaah, peut-être un peu.

_Boku wa…  
__Ryu.  
__To Ryu wa Hao no teki.  
__Boku wa Hao no teki._

_TEKI!_

- Nee, Sayo-sama…  
- Hai?  
- Pourquoi Sayo-sama dire boku? Sayo-sama être une fille !  
- … Maah…

_Ryu…_

- C'est une histoire compliquée.  
- Opachô a tout son temps !  
- En fait…

_Future and past will meet each other._

_

* * *

_

- Je veux travailler.

_- Toi, la gamine ? Même pas en rêve ! Va plutôt jouer à la poupée, eh, choute !  
__- … Je veux travailler.  
__- Va-t-en, t'as pas compris ?_

_La jeune brune resta là, les cheveux dans le vent, tandis que les marins s'éloignaient. Les yeux vides, elle recommença à chercher de quoi nourrir son frère et sa sœur._

_

* * *

_

- Non ! Pas besoin de gamines !

* * *

_- Non ! On n'accepte que les garçons !__

* * *

_

- Non ! Les filles, dehors !

_

* * *

_

- Onee-sama.

_- … Ha… Hai ?  
__- Onee-sama, tes cheveux._

_La grande brune se tourna vers sa jeune sœur. Elle s'était en effet coupé les cheveux. Ses longues mèches soyeuses gisaient au sol et sa nouvelle coupe lui donnait un air indéniablement masculin._

_- Je sais. Demo ima, wata… __Boku wa shônen yo.  
__- Onee-sa…  
__- Shônen.  
__- … Onee-sama wa Oni-sama desu ka__?  
__- … Si tu veux.  
__- … Aï veut un câlin d'Oni-sama._

_Alors la grande brune ouvrit les bras et la petite s'y précipita. Bientôt, Toma entra. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Et s'ajouta à l'étreinte, presque vexé d'avoir été oublié._

* * *

- … Sayo-sama pas être un garçon. Hao-sama être un garçon, Opachô aussi. Sayo-sama être une fille.

Le petit Africain se grattait la tête, et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Sayo. Sayo sourit.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était long et complexe.  
- … Opachô… Opachô a pas tout compris. Mais… Sayo-sama aimer bien Opachô ?

Les yeux noirs de l'africain croisèrent les yeux violets de la japonaise, et celle-ci répondit :

- … Oui.  
- Et Hao-sama ?  
- … Himitsu.

Opachô fit la moue.

- … Opachô peut pas savoir ?  
- … Pour l'instant… Non. Un jour, peut-être. Après le SF.  
- _Le SF est terminé_.  
- Comment ça ?

_Lui aussi.  
__Mais c'est quoi, à la fin ?  
__Tcch._

La jeune fille croisa les bras et Opachô continua :

- Le SF être terminé. Hao-sama avoir gagné.  
- Le SF n'est pas terminé, les matchs…  
- Les matchs n'intéresser pas Hao-sama. Hao-sama plus fort. Hao-sama aller prendre le Great Spirit et construire le Shaman Kingdom de Hao-sama.  
- … Et toi ?  
- Opachô ?

Le petit Africain sourit, puis posa ses mains dans ses épais cheveux, avant de parler de nouveau :

- Hair in… MAMA.

Aussitôt un Over-Soul blanc entoura le petit Opachô, et il se retrouva dans sa forme « mouton ».

- Opachô va aider Hao-sama !  
- … So ka. Bon, cette nuit, tu…  
- Hao-sama avoir dit que Opachô devoir rester avec Sayo-sama.  
- … So ka. Bon, alors viens, je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir.

_If we want, we can._

_Even if I don't know what I want..._

* * *

- Tu viens, Opachô ?  
- …

Le petit Opachô était entré dans la première chambre qu'il avait vue, sans suivre Sayo.

C'était la chambre où étaient entreposés les corps d'Aï et Toma. Sans vie, ils étaient maintenus en leur état normal par l'étrange constitution des dragons, sans quoi ils auraient risqué de pourrir et de ne plus pouvoir ressusciter.

Opachô se pencha sur le corps d'Aï. Elle semblait à peine endormie, et ses longs cheveux roux entouraient sa tête comme une jolie auréole de lumière orange.

- Opachô ?  
- Opachô arrive.

Il reprit le chemin de la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Aï, puis s'éloigna.

_Last fight will begin._

**Opachô:** Opachô est là! Opachô est content!

**Sayo:** *sourit*

**Hao:** *sourit*

**Sayo&Hao:** *en même temps* Tu m'as copié/ée? *éclairs dans les yeux* C'est MOI qu'il préfère!

**Mele:** *arrive avec un pack de jus d'orange*

**Opachô:** JUS D'ORANGE! *saute sur Mele*

**Mele:** RYO-SAMA HELP ME! *tombe par terre, attaquée par un mouton en furie*

**Hao:** ... C'est elle qu'il préfère.

**Sayo:** ... Il semblerait.


	25. Chapitre 24: Last war, we're the fighter

**Chapitre 24 : Last war, we're the fighters**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** A part Sayo et compagnie, ils sont pas à moi...

* * *

En se réveillant, Sayo eut immédiatement une mauvaise impression. Se dépêchant de s'habiller, elle mit sa tenue de combat, puis sa tunique de tous les jours.

Hésitante, elle saisit son pendentif. Puis sourit et alla chercher un pinceau, puis de l'encre, dans l'une de ses poches. Les caractères kanji censés l'empêcher de tuer ou de pleurer avaient disparu. A la place, elle s'appliqua à tracer quelques mots, puis posa le collier sur le rebord de la fenêtre, juste devant elle.

Levant les mains, elle traça dans l'air quelque arabesque invisible, puis souffla :

- On. Sore wa chi no kisei. Boku wa Ryûku Sayo, saigo no Ryû. Boku wa chikau.

_Chikau.  
__Allez._

Le pendentif s'illumina un instant, puis s'éteignit. Satisfaite, elle passa une chaine au travers du pendentif, et le rangea dans sa tunique, puis s'apprêta à réveiller Opachô.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas passer.

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Jeanne regarda Marco et Lyserg, qui venaient d'arriver, essoufflés au possible.

- Hao a détruit le siège des organisateurs, Jeanne-sama, répliqua sombrement Marco. J'étais parti vérifier la suite des matchs, mais ils n'étaient plus marqués. A la place, tous les Shamans parlaient du bâtiment des Paches.  
- Il brûlait, continua Lyserg.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Le dernier combat était manifestement commencé.

- Merci, Marco. Comment vont Meene et les autres ?  
- Meene va à peu près bien, mais elle est en état de choc. Bounster a été soigné par Faust, mais il est encore affaibli. Quand à Kevin… Son corps n'en a pas trop souffert, mais il culpabilise.  
- Encore. Pauvre Kevin.

Kevin était en effet un ancien tireur d'élite, de l'unité Cobra, qui avait lutté contre des terroristes. Il en avait longtemps souffert, et avait totalement changé. Bien que toujours déterminé, il ne voulait plus voir mourir personne, sauf Hao.

Le Shaman Millénaire lui avait brûlé le visage à un degré très élevé. Et détruit sa vie par la même occasion. Comme Mikihisa, il vivait avec son masque, et ne s'en séparait jamais.

Bounster avait eut le corps presque entièrement détruit par Hao. Il ne pouvait bouger uniquement grâce à plusieurs prothèses, ce qui ne l'handicapaient pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, pesant plus lourd et d'une stature plus haute, Bounster était un sacré atout pour les X-Laws en général et les X-III en particulier.

Là depuis plus longtemps que Meene et Kevin, il était logiquement passé chef des X-III.

Meene avait une histoire encore plus complexe. En effet, si elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, c'était pour venger son père, victime du manque d'effectif canadien. La jeune fille s'était retrouvée attachée à l'Ert Canadien. Et elle s'était battue. Elle était même tombée amoureuse de son chef d'unité.

Hao avait détruit son rêve. Il avait impitoyablement détruit son unité, et tué le chef qu'aimait Meene. Mais il lui avait laissé la vie. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle voulait le détruire.

C'était tout pour eux.

Jeanne leva les yeux et sourit à la nouvelle arrivée.

- Ohayô, Sayo.

Sayo, réveillée à moitié, accompagnée d'un Opachô perché sur ses épaules, descendit l'escalier calmement et sourit à Jeanne et Lyserg. Puis posa son regard sur Marco, qui semblait en état de choc.

- Blondinet. Que me vaut ce regard ?  
- Sur… Ton épaule… Le… LE LARBIN DE HAO !  
- Ah. Tu parles d'Opachô ?

_Encore étroit d'esprit, le blondinet.  
__Un peu bêta aussi.  
__Il n'a même pas remarqué mon « blondinet ».  
__Tcch.  
__Ano baka…_

Le petit Africain descendit de l'épaule de Sayo, et se planta devant le grand blond :

- Hao-sama dire à Opachô de rester avec Sayo-sama. Si Opachô pose problème à Marco, Hao-sama tuer Marco. Et comme ça Opachô peut suivre ordres de Hao-sama et rester avec Sayo-sama.  
- Sayo-sama ?!?  
- Marco, s'il te plait.  
- Marco-san, on a plus le temps.

_Yeah !  
__Opachô, Jeanne, Lyserg, Sayo : 1, Marco : 0.  
__Hourra !_

Sayo sourit à Lyserg et à Jeanne, puis déclara, se préparant à remonter l'escalier :

- Je vais chercher les autres.  
- Pas la peine. Seul Yoh-kun est encore en haut, avec ses parents, et il arrive.  
- Ok, Lyserg. Donc. Que nous prépare encore ce cher Hao ? A cause de lui, j'ai dormi très peu. Si ça pouvait se régler rapidement…

_Les Shaman Millénaires devraient prendre quelques jours de congé, que je puisse me reposer…  
__J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des millénaires, comme si je n'avais plus de forces…  
__Tchh.  
__Ano baka ryû.  
__Tchh…_

- Cela risque d'être compliqué.  
- …

Elle observa Jeanne un instant.

- Last fight… Ka.  
- En effet.  
- Bon. Au moins, c'est clair. Quand est ce qu'on part, mina ? Puisqu'il faut bien l'en empécher.

_Ike, mina.  
__On va le battre._

- Dés que Yoh nous aura rejoints. Lyserg a déjà averti les autres, et Yoh l'apprend sûrement de son père en ce moment-même. Ce combat ne sera pas simple.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- Maah, mina, vous êtes prêts ?

Yoh Asakura, les mains dans les poches et ses armes dans le dos, descendit l'escalier en souriant. Sayo hocha la tête, et croisa les bras, avant de se retourner.

- Hao Asakura… On dirait que c'est vraiment l'heure du combat. Personne ne lui fera de cadeaux.

_Je voudrais…  
__Qu'un autre futur…  
__Soit possible._

* * *

Le groupe courrait. Marco poussait l'Iron Maiden où s'était renfermée Jeanne, pour augmenter sa puissance au maximum. Asakura Yoh, Tao Ren, Usui Horo-Horo, MacDaniel Chocolove, Diethel Lyserg, Marxwell Marco, Tao Jun, Kyôyama Anna, Tamamura Tamao, Faust VIII, Iron Maiden Jeanne, [Asakura] Opachô et Ryûku Sayo.

Les X-III restaient à la base, trop faibles pour se battre. Yoh, Sayo et les autres les avaient confiés à Mikihisa, Keiko et Pirika.

_

* * *

_

- Vous y allez ?

_- Oui, Tamao.  
__- … Alors c'est vraiment la fin.  
__- Oui, Okaa-san.  
__- Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous.  
__- Tamao ?_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se leva et marcha jusqu'à Anna, Jeanne, Jun et Sayo._

_- Je sais que je suis plus faible que vous. Mais je suis aussi une Shaman, et je veux vous aider.  
__- Mais, commença Marco, elle…  
__- Très bien, le coupa Anna. J'étais sûre que tu ferais ceci, Tamao. Tu as fait le bon choix. Allons-y._

* * *

- Nee, Jeanne ?  
- Oui, Sayo ?  
- Je voulais…  
- Attendez.

_Nani ?  
_…  
_Oh._

Anna les arrêta, et montra le groupe des Gandharas, tous réunis, qui bloquaient la route. L'Itako s'avança et défia les plus grands du regard. Une jeune femme, à peu près de l'âge de Keiko, s'avança elle aussi et croisa les bras :

- Laissez nous passez, dit Anna.  
- Désolée, mais c'est non. Seuls les cinq Soldats pourront défaire Hao. Et personne d'autre, dit une voix que Sayo reconnut comme étant celle de Jackson.  
- Jackson.

La voix de la jeune femme était étrangement douce, comme si elle savait qu'elle serait écoutée. En effet, Jackson ne dit plus un mot, comme honteux de son intervention.

- Je m'appelle Saati et suis la chef des Gandharas. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider à vaincre Hao, mais je suis là pour libérer quelque chose dont vous aurez peut-être besoin. Désolée, petite Anna.

Saati posa sa main sur le front d'Anna. Aussitôt, la tâche écarlate sur le front de la grande jeune femme s'illumina, et les yeux d'Anna perdirent tout éclat.

Anna tomba en arrière, et Yoh la récupéra juste à temps. L'Itako se reprit peu après, regarda Saati, et sourit.

- Vous avez libéré mes pouvoirs.  
- En effet.  
- Merci.

Les Gandharas s'écartèrent, et le groupe reprit sa course.

- Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ?  
- Tu rigoles, Lyserg ? On va forcément réussir !  
- Horo-Horo a raison, on est les plus forts !  
- Taisez-vous, tous les deux, vous me cassez les oreilles !

La discussion des trois compères de la team The Ren parvenait aux oreilles de la Dragonne, sans qu'elle y prenne un quelconque intérêt. Elle soupira en entendant Opachô :

- Chichee na. Hao-sama va gagner.  
- Opachô, s'il te plait. Tu es pour l'instant avec nous, donc évite de faire de la propagande inutile.  
- Mais Opachô a raison !  
- S'il te plait.

_La situation est déjà assez complexe ainsi, il n'est point la peine d'en rajouter.  
__Hao aurait du l'enseigner à Opachô…  
__Quoique, Hao aussi est bien du genre à en remettre une couche, lorsqu'il veut.  
__Maah…_

Le petit Africain se mit à bouder. Cependant, le groupe fut forcé, une seconde fois, de s'arrêter.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas gêner Hao-sama. Seuls Yoh-sama et Sayo-sama sont autorisées à continuer. Quand à toi, Opachô, continue de suivre les ordres d'Hao-sama.  
- Opachô suit !  
- Je sais.

Rackist, les Hanagumi et les Tsuchigumi leur barraient le passage. Lyserg s'apprêta à lancer son ange, mais Anna l'arrêta.

- Yoh et Sayo. Soit.  
- HEIN ?  
- … Je vois, Anna.

Sayo sourit.

- Le dernier défi de Yoh, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Si tu le souhaite. Yoh, viens.  
- Mais, les autres…  
- Ils sont grands. Ils sauront se débrouiller. Yoh, tu ne veux pas faire honte à Anna, tout de même ?  
- Beeeen… Non, mais…  
- Alors viens. Opachô ?  
- Opachô doit suivre Sayo-sama !  
- Soit.

_Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent…  
__Boku wa ryû.  
__Saigo no ryû.  
__Ryû wa Hao no teki.  
__Shine, Hao.  
__On arrive._

Sayo dépassa Rackist et les autres, suivie de Yoh. Elle s'arrêta cependant un instant en entendant le prêtre :

- Quelle folie…  
- Dewa arimasen, Rackist. We're strong.

Et la jeune fille se remit à courir.

* * *

- Yoh, matte kudasai.  
- Uuh ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Prenant quelque chose dans l'une des larges poches de sa tunique, elle le tendit vers l'Asakura.

- So… Sore wa ?  
- Kore wa boku no pendento. Saa, Yoh.

_Prends-le, Yoh.  
__Il est temps que ce pendentif serve à quelque chose.  
__Maah…_

Sayo posa le collier dans la main de Yoh. Les caractères Kanji inscrits dessus avaient changé.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il devait me protéger de certaines actions, mais ne peut plus marcher. A présent, il servira juste à protéger ton âme, bien qu'il ne faille pas croire qu'il est plus puissant que quelqu'un comme Hao.

_Cela t'aidera peut-être, Yoh.  
__Du moins, je l'espère…  
__Hao wa akuma…  
__Iie.  
__Hao wa…  
__Ano kuroi tenshi._

- A… Arigato.

Le jeune Shaman aux cheveux bruns accrocha le collier à son cou, puis sourit à la brune.

- Je suis prêt.  
- Ike ?  
- Hai.

Et ils se remirent à courir.

* * *

**Hao:** VAIS GAGNER!

**Sayo:** TA POMME!

**Hao:** Mais quoiiii?

**Sayo:** Regarde elle dort. *pointe Aï*

**Aï:** Zzzz....

**Sayo&Yuki&Arya:** KAWAII!


	26. Chapitre 25: Aku no chikara

**Chapitre 25 : Aku no chikara**

**Auteur:** Rain on your back, anciennement G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Rien est à moi, a part Sayo-chan et les autres... %)

**

* * *

**

_Last fight…  
__On a plus le choix alors…  
_…  
_Hao…  
_…

Yoh et Sayo couraient sur la lande. Opachô, ballotté sur les épaules de la jeune fille, attira son attention avant de lancer, fort, pour être sûr qu'elle l'entendait :

- … Yoh-sama et Sayo-sama n'avoir pourtant pas besoin de se dépêcher. Hao-sama les attendre.  
- … Qu'est ce que… Tu veux dire ?  
- Hao-sama les attendre. Hao-sama vouloir se battre contre Yoh-sama et Sayo-sama.  
- … Ah.  
- … Sayo…  
- Oui, Yoh ?

_Que veut-il ?  
_…  
_Raah…  
__On a pas le temps…_

Le Shaman aux cheveux courts la fixa un instant, puis releva la tête vers le Great Spirit.

_Bon sang, Yoh…  
__Dépêche-toi donc de poser ta question…_

- …Non, rien.  
- … Yoh.

_Kono baka Asakura.  
__Faut-il donc toujours tout leur expliquer ?_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on y arrivera pas.  
- … Soit.

Il s'arrêta lui aussi, et fixa la grande Dragonne de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle attendit.

- Que ressens-tu pour mon frère ?  
- … !

_Yoh…  
__Je…_

Sayo eut un sursaut intérieur et détourna la tête vers le Great Spirit, clignant des yeux. Il attendit à son tour, et lui saisit le bras, avant de reprendre :

- Tu disais qu'il fallait avoir confiance l'un en l'autre ! Alors, Sayo, sincèrement. Hao ?

_Je…  
__Hao…  
__Ce que je ressens…  
__Pour lui ?  
_…  
_Je…_

- … Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su, pour ce cher Hao. Content ?

Yoh se gratta un instant la tête avant de sourire bêtement et de reprendre, plus calme :

- … So ka. Dans ce cas… Alors… Toi aussi… Toi aussi, tu veux le sauver, pas vrai ?

_Le…  
__Sauver…  
__C'est ce que j'ai dit…  
__Je voulais le sauver…  
__Et maintenant ?  
__Je…  
_…

- … Si on veut. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un meure dans ce Shaman Fight. Trop ont déjà péri. Sinon, j'ai une autre question, Yoh.  
- Oui ?  
- Hao… Avant que j'arrive, s'est-il intéressé de près à Anna ?  
- … Je crois qu'il l'a croisée une ou deux fois, et qu'en effet, il n'a pas eu l'air de ne pas avoir d'intérêt en elle.  
- … Bien ce que je pensais.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Yoh, tu es amoureux d'Anna.

Il sourit et lança un regard d'incompréhension :

- Oui, et ?  
- Tu es le jumeau de Hao. Normalement, votre lien devrait être moins fort que ça, mais j'imagine qu'il est amplifié par le fait que vous êtes Shamans et qu'il est aussi puissant.

N'ayant peut-être même pas conscience de se répéter, le jeune Asakura redemanda :

- Oui, et ?  
- Son intérêt pour Anna n'est que le reflet de l'amour que tu ressens pour elle. Quand à moi, si tu as voulu m'inviter au bal, c'est parce que tu ressentais le reflet de l'intérêt qu'il semble m'apporter.  
- … Intérêt ? Tu pense que ce n'est que ça ?  
- … J'espère.

Plus ou moins souriante, Sayo dépassa Yoh. Puis se retourna et tendit la main vers le jeune Asakura :

- Cette fois, il faut y aller.  
- … Très bien. Alors allons-y.

Reprenant leur course folle, ils continuèrent de se rapprocher du Great Spirit.

Hao les attendait.

* * *

- Bienvenue, Yoh, Sayo.  
- Hao-samaaaa !  
- Bienvenue, petit Opachô.  
- … Hao.

Sayo Ryûku et Yoh Asakura fixaient le Shaman Millénaire dans les yeux. Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, alternait les regards vers la brune et vers son petit frère. Il ne semblait pas effrayé par les yeux noirs de la grande Dragonne.

Au contraire, il laissa tomber un grand sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes toujours décidés à vous battre ?  
- Plus que jamais. J'ai un poing qui me démange à ta vue, Hao, depuis quelques temps.  
- Jolie prétention, Sayo. Cependant, je doute fort que ton poing obtienne satisfaction.  
- Calme-toi, Sayo.  
- Je _suis_ calme.

_Mais tout ce qu'il a fait…  
__Mérite punition.  
__Jeanne avait peut-être raison…  
_…  
_Non.  
__La pire punition pour Hao…  
__Serait de vivre, normalement._

- Etranges pensées, Sayo. Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Ce que je veux dire ne concerne que moi.  
- Je vois… A part cela… C'est bien joli de venir vous battre à deux. Mais vos… Amis, que pensez-vous qu'ils vont devenir ?  
- Que veux-tu qu'ils deviennent ? Ils vivront et nous rejoindront. Ils sont forts.

Hao leva les sourcils.

- En es-tu tout à fait sûr, Yoh ?  
- Il a raison d'y croire. Ni Rackist ni personne ne peuvent arrêter une Anna en furie, n'est ce pas ?

Hao sourit, mais le ton froid de Sayo semblait l'avoir rammené à des choses plus sérieuses et il reprit :

- Alors il est temps que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, Yoh… J'ai hâte de devenir le Shaman King.  
- Dans tes rêves. Yoh restera Yoh.  
- Quel sens de la répartie…  
- Tu m'ennuie.

Sayo sortit son épée, appela Amaya, et sourit. Yoh fit de même avec Amidamaru.

- Amaya, Over Soul in… Amaya no Raito !  
- Amidamaru ! Spirit of Sword!

S'étant armé chacun d'une longue épée Over Soul, ils virent Hao faire de même.

_Une épée ?  
_…  
_Intéressant._

- Yoh ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Bonne chance.

Elle s'élança contre le Shaman Millénaire. Yoh fit de même. Celui-ci les contra d'un seul geste, puis les renvoya chacun à quelques mètres de lui. Sayo se retint avec sa main, accrochée solidement au sol, et ne laissa aucun répit à Hao, qui pourtant ne semblait pas faiblir. Yoh n'était pas en reste.

Une nouvelle fois, les épées Over Soul s'entrechoquèrent. Malgré tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, il était évident qu'Hao avait l'avantage. Seul, son épée obligeait Yoh et Sayo à se protéger, alors qu'ils étaient deux. Il n'était pas en train de perdre.

Il était même en train de gagner.

_Non !  
__On va y arriver.  
__Je sais qu'on est capable…_

- Tu crois vraiment ?

Soudain, les deux Over Soul s'abattirent contre celui de Hao, et ne bougèrent plus. C'était désormais un bras de fer entre le Shaman Millénaire, la Dragonne et l'Asakura.

Sayo remarqua que l'épée de son adversaire ne tremblait pas, alors qu'il ne la tenait que d'une seule main, contrairement à Yoh et elle. Concentrée sur l'arme, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le rictus triomphant du Shaman aux cheveux longs.

- Attention !

Elle se projeta elle-même en arrière. Yoh n'eut pas sa chance et se reçut en plein ventre le coup de pied de son ainé. Il alla heurter une colonne de plein fouet.

Sayo posa le genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Son empathie se manifestait de nouveau. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se releva, reprenant une posture de combat.

- Alors ? Qui va battre l'autre, Sayo ?  
- … A ton avis ?

_Je ne peux pas perdre.  
__Je l'ai promis…  
__Aï…  
__Toma…  
__Je ne vais pas perdre devant eux.  
__Je vais y arriver !_

Elle voulut se précipiter sur lui, mais il avait déjà changé d'Over Soul. La lourde poigne de Spirit of Fire se referma sur elle, l'obligeant à lâcher son épée et perdre tout moyen de défense.

_Amaya !_

- Argh…  
- A mon avis, tu es bien partie pour mourir ici.  
- … Jamais…  
- Ne dis jamais jamais…

Spirit of Fire resserra encore sa prise autour de la jeune fille brune, bloquant son cri dans sa gorge. Hao eut un mauvais sourire. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle distingua les flammes dans le regard de son pire ennemi.

- … Le jeu se finit ici et maintenant, Sayo.

_AMAYA !_

Et Hao, par l'intermédiaire de son Over Soul, l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol.

La tête de Sayo heurta violemment les dalles de pierre.

* * *

- Hao…  
- Enfin réveillé, Otôto ?  
- Sayo !

Yoh se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts devant le corps inanimé de la brune. Après une poignée de secondes passées à se demander si elle allait bien, il referma sa prise autour de son Over Soul.

- Amidamaru !

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Yoh était fatigué, mais Hao ne semblait pas faiblir.

- Alors, tu es toujours aussi sûr de ta victoire ?  
- … Toujours !  
- … Chichee na.  
- Arrête ça… Arrête ça, Hao ! Personne… Personne n'est pitoyable à part toi, ici !

Se précipitant sur son grand frère, il tenta de nouveau de placer un coup puissant, mais le pied de Hao l'attendait déjà. Le corps déjà bien atteint de Yoh lâcha prise et le jeune Asakura sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Hao eut un sourire sans joie, de pur mépris, pour Asakura Yoh.

Le Shaman Millénaire s'approcha lentement et observa le corps de son jeune frère, de sa moitié.

- Boku no Hanshin… Chichee na.

Il leva un sourcil devant les deux colliers qui entouraient le cou de Yoh. Le premier, Hao le reconnut aisément –il l'avait lui-même donné à Matamune mille ans auparavant. L'autre aussi, il le connaissait. C'était le collier de Sayo, mais les caractères semblaient avoir changé. C'était désormais une protection, ridiculement faible pour lui, destinée à sauver une âme. Sans doute l'explosion de pouvoir qu'il avait perçue le matin même. Mais si elle l'avait gardé… Et non.

Elle l'avait donné à Yoh.

A _Yoh_.

…

Il saisit brusquement le collier et l'envoya au loin. Le bruit du pendentif contre la pierre résonna longuement. Le Shaman Millénaire prit Yoh par les cheveux, l'amena à sa hauteur.

Lui arracha son âme.

Il avait gagné.

_

* * *

_

- Aï…  
_- Je sais.  
__- … Ils vont vraiment y arriver ?  
__- … Je ne vois pas.  
__- … Aï ?  
__- … Toma. Je ne voix pas leur avenir. Avant, je me serais réjouie. Maintenant…  
__- Maintenant…  
__- … Espérons.  
__- Oui._

_Les deux âmes, main dans la main, continuèrent silencieusement d'observer le monde._

_Le Great Spirit fit de même._

* * *

**Rain on your back: **Z'aime mon new surnom^^

**Gaito:** C'bon, c'qu'un nom...

**Rain:** Et alors? T'ai pas sonné d'abord.

**Hao:** N'empèche qu'il a raison.

**Rain:** Arrête ou j'appelle Sa-chan!

**Hao:** ... T'es au courant que je viens de la tuer j'espère?

**Rain:** ... Ah ouais mince. BOn ben... Yu-chan alors... Eh zut, elles sont en vacs... Erm... Z'y goooo! *fuit*


	27. Chapitre 26: Kuroi Tenshi Datte

**Chapitre 26 : Kuroi Tenshi datte, nakuko to wo shitteiru**

**Auteur: **Rain

**Disclaimer:** Na na na je ne suis pas proprio... Na na na a part de Sayo-tachi... /SPAF/

* * *

- Sayo! Sayo!

Les voix résonnaient dans le crâne de la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle s'étonna d'être en vie. Elle était presque sûr que Spirit of Fire lui avait fracassé le crâne contre la pierre du sol.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tout cette descente aux Enfers n'est pas terminée.  
_…  
_Maah…  
__Mal à la tête…_

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait mal partout, et allait probablement bientôt mourir. Tant pis pour Hao, Yoh et les autres. Sayo Ryûku avait décidé d'abandonner la bataille.

- Sayo-san !  
- Sayo…

_Encore ces voix…  
__Ne se rendent-elles pas compte que je ne veux pas répondre, que je veux juste mourir ?  
__Bon sang…_

_Aï…  
__Toma…_

_Je suis…  
__Désolée.  
__Je n'ai pas eu le choix…  
__J'étais trop faible.  
__Attendez-moi…_

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle n'avait pas si mal à la tête, tout compte fait.

Elle se sentait même plutôt bien.

_Je…  
__Est-ce que…  
__Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai plus mal ?_

_J'allais mourir…  
__Si c'est ça mourir…_

_Eh ben…  
__Je préfère ça que vivre…_

- Sayo, bon sang, réveille-toi !  
- Poil au doigt !  
- KISAMA !

_Ces voix…  
__Horo, Choco, Ren…  
__Désolée, vous trois…_

- Sayo…

_Jeanne, merci…  
__Salut…_

- Yoh est… Sayo, Yoh est mort.

…  
_Anna.  
_…  
_Comment ?  
__Yoh…  
__Comment c'est possible ?  
__Quoi que…  
__Hao…  
_…  
_Je devrais les aider…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, hébétée. Sa tête, qui aurait dû être en miettes après que Spirit of Fire ait joué avec, était parfaitement en place. Elle était bien, n'avait mal nulle part.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Puis elle vit Jeanne et Saati. Et comprit.

_Technique de résurrection.  
__J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
__Mais…_

Elle se releva lentement, et regarda tour à tour ceux qui étaient présents. Ils avaient bien vaincu les troupes d'Hao. Elle aurait voulu sourire, mais la mort de Yoh l'affectait.

Beaucoup.

Il était son ami.

- Je…  
- Comment… As-tu… Pu ?

Avant de comprendre le moindre commencement de raisonnement clair, Sayo expérimenta la « gifle made in Anna » puissance dix mille. Elle vacilla et recula d'un pas sous le choc, pas plus. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard d'Anna.

L'autre n'était que douleur.

- Tu l'as laissé faire ! Tu l'as laissé tuer Yoh ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance… Tu l'as laissé le tuer !  
- … Anna.

Sayo bloqua la seconde gifle de la blonde.

- … Je sais où commence ma responsabilité. Sans Jeanne et Saati, je serais morte, maintenant. Je peux te dire que je me suis battue de toutes mes forces. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Sayo Ryûku, la pauvre petite Dragonne, ne vaut rien face au Shaman Millénaire, ennemi Shamanique numéro 1.  
- Je…  
- Sayo… On a plus le temps de se poser des questions.

Se détournant d'Anna, les yeux sombres de Sayo croisèrent ceux, remplis de résignation, de Jeanne.

- Après t'avoir ressuscitée, je me retrouve sans aucun fouryoku. Saati et les Gandharas savent ne pas être assez puissants. Tao Ren et les autres sont épuisés. Après vérification, tu es la moins fatiguée et la plus puissante d'entre nous en ce moment.

- Sayo, tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Si quelqu'un est capable de convaincre Hao qu'il se trompe, je pense que c'est bien toi. Nous te laissons le choix. Mais…  
- Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Soit j'y vais, soit il a gagné et on a tous perdu. C'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.

Sayo prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le Great Spirit. Hao avait disparu.

- Où est-il ?  
- Il a contourné le Great Spirit pour prendre le chemin normal. Le chemin du Shaman King.  
- … A ce que j'en peux voir, il y a des vents sacrément violents là-haut. Je ne pourrais pas résister, même avec Amaya. Cela implique donc que j'apprenne à maîtriser l'air.  
- … Oui.  
- …

_Je ne sais pas ce que je perdrais.  
__Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi ?  
__Je…  
__Je ne sais pas.  
_…  
_Je ne peux pas refuser juste à cause de ça.  
__Ce serait égoïste._

- … Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- … Mais un simple Over Soul ne sera sans doute pas suffisant, pas face à Hao, intervint Anna.  
- … Que proposes-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je…  
- C'est bon, Anna. Je me débrouillerais. Bon… Amaya ! Over Soul… RYU NO KO !

Cet Over Soul, qu'elle n'utilisait que très peu, était un Over Soul type Kobakû. Le genre d'Over Soul qui demandait beaucoup de fouryoku, mais qui serait nécessaire pour résister à l'air.

Alors qu'elle allait s'envoler, un hurlement inhumain retentit. Un hurlement animal.

Elle se figea et se retourna vers la lande. Elle connaissait cette « voix ». Elle la connaissait très bien.

Doucement, il arriva. Le loup. Ou plutôt son fantôme. Sur le côté de sa tête, on pouvait observer une quantité effarante de sang à moitié coagulé. Le fantôme se dirigea aussitôt vers la jeune fille en Over Soul, qui s'agenouilla et frôla du bout des doigts l'esprit de l'animal. Il était mort. Le comment était évident : Un participant du Shaman Fight ou bien un Pache l'avait tué.

Le loup la regardait avec dans les yeux une sorte d'appréhension doublée d'une fermeté insondable.

_« Je suis venu parce que tu as besoin de moi. »_

Voila ce que lisait Sayo dans son regard.

- … Merci.

Elle se releva, et, transformant l'esprit en une sphère blanche au creux de sa main, elle commença un double transfert d'Over Soul.

- Amaya to Inuyami in… RYU NO MUSUME !

Son Over Soul se complexifia. Au lieu de ne lui entourer que le torse, il était désormais une sorte d'amure à lui tout seul. Les avant-bras de Sayo étaient recouverts d'une sorte de carapace bleutée et ses mains se prolongeaient en de courtes griffes. Son dos était recouvert d'une protection semblable, d'où sortaient deux ailes semblables à celles d'Amaya sous sa forme de Dragon.

Elle était tout simplement effrayante. Elle était tout simplement une Dragonne Guerrière.

- … Anna ?  
- … Oui ?  
- Je te promets que je te ramènerai Yoh.

Et elle s'envola au creux des trombes d'air. Elle s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, et fut immédiatement ballotée par de puissants courants ascendants. Si elle se laissait porter, elle risquait de voler jusque beaucoup trop haut pour l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin. Ces courants lui interdisaient l'accès à l'autre versant de l'esprit des esprits. Et ils étaient terriblement puissants.

Elle reprit péniblement son souffle et s'obligea à faire du surplace. Elle devait maîtriser ces courants. Elle le devait, pour Yoh, pour les autres, pour Hao, pour elle-même…

Et pour Aï et Toma.

Elle se raccrocha à ce devoir avec toute sa force. Si Hao devenait Shaman King, ils étaient perdus. Elle devait empêcher Hao de gagner le Great Spirit. Et pour cela, elle devait le rejoindre.

Elle le devait.

Elle le devait.

Mais l'air ne lui obéissait pas. Elle se fit projeter jusqu'aux nuages, et suffoqua immédiatement. Elle fit de son mieux pour redescendre jusqu'à un endroit où l'atmosphère était respirable.

_Gobosei…  
__Air…  
__Air !  
__C'est pas vrai…  
__Je dois y arriver…  
__Pour eux tous…_

Soulevée une fois de plus, bien trop haut, elle se remit à suffoquer. Devant ses yeux, des points noirs dansaient. Un bref instant, elle les vit tous, tous ceux qu'elle voulait sauver.

_Je dois…  
__Je dois le faire…  
__Bon sang…  
__Mina…  
__AIR !  
_…  
_KÛKI !_

Inconsciemment, elle tendit les mains, comme pour se protéger du vent puissant, et hurla. Et cela marcha.

Soudainement, le vent s'inversa. Attirée vers le bas, elle finit par se stabiliser. Elle sentait toujours le vent, mais il ne la concernait plus. Il l'entourait, et elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle pouvait aussi y résister. Elle avait réussi.

A quel prix ?

Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'en soucier. Elle accéléra et contourna l'immense masse du Great Spirit. Cependant, malgré sa récente maîtrise de l'air, elle se retrouva à environ une centaine de mètres de l'esprit des esprits, comme si celui-ci obligeait tous ceux qui voudraient l'approcher à emprunter une certaine voie. Devant elle s'étendait désormais un long sentier. Presque au bout, elle pouvait voir Hao, qui marchait, sans se presser. Elle atterrit sur les dalles du sentier, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute, sous les regards d'Amaya et du loup.

- Qu'est ce qu'il… Attend ? Nee, Amaya… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Mais… J'ai adoré le fait que tu sois mon esprit. Alors, vu le point où l'on en est… Qui es-tu ?

_

* * *

_

- L'identité d'un Dragon est censé être un grand secret. Il n'est révélé par le Dragon qu'à l'approche de la mort de son partenaire. Cependant, si ce partenaire le demande, le Dragon peut lui révéler, mais cela présente le risque que leur lien ne disparaisse et que la personne se retrouve sans esprit.

_Sayo, du haut de ses quatre ans, leva alors la main pour la première fois de l'année. Le professeur, qui ne savait jamais son nom en raison de son silence perpétuel, demanda :_

_- … Oui, euh…  
__- Sayo.  
__- Oui, Sayo ?  
__- Pourquoi les Dragons ne peuvent dire leur identité sans briser leur lien ?  
__- Parce qu'un Dragon est toujours relié à son autre, qu'il le souhaite ou non, et qu'un autre nom que le sien ne lui convient pas._

* * *

Ce que demandait Sayo fit sourire Amaya, en même temps qu'elle se rappelait tout ce qui était normalement interdit et que sa jeune Shamane avait transgressé.

- Tu le sais. Tu as tué ton père, qui avait assassiné ta mère, à l'âge de deux ans. Le Gobosei s'est éveillé en toi à ce moment là. Je suis apparue un an après. Les Dragons prennent un an avant de se transformer. Tu sais qui je suis.  
- … Oka… Oka-san ?  
- Oui.  
- …

Sayo aurait tout donné pour avoir plus de temps et discuter avec sa mère. Elle lui en voulait même terriblement de ne pas lui avoir tout raconté avant. Mais le temps pressait.

- On va devoir y aller, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, Sayo-chan.  
- … Arigato, Oka-san.

Elle fonça en courant sur le chemin. Ses pas ne faisaient pas un bruit, et elle accéléra en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle finit par user du Fûmon Tonko, se retrouvant juste entre Hao et le Great Spirit. Elle, haletante, planta son regard dans celui, surpris mais néanmoins flamboyant, du Shaman Millénaire.

- … Tu es… Encore vivante… Sayo.

…  
_Pas de joie dans cette voix…  
__Pas de colère non plus…  
__Que peut-il ressentir ?_

- Oui. Hao… Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je… Je voulais te dire que…

_Le sauver…  
__Je dois…  
__Je dois tout lui dire maintenant…  
__Je dois le sauver…  
__Mais…_

Il continuait de la fixer, et son visage ne laissait échapper aucun signe de haine, de joie ou d'étonnement. Il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase, tout simplement.

Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle fit juste un pas en arrière, entrant dans le Great Spirit.

S'il avait eu la force de sentir les pensées de Sayo, il aurait sûrement compris. Mais il ne possédait plus cette force.

Où plutôt, elle était désormais assez forte pour lui fermer son esprit, même à lui.

_Je voulais te dire que je te remercie.  
__Hao…  
__Suki desu._

* * *

**Arya:** YATTA! In the end she did it! SHE DID IT! YAIIIII!

**Sayo:** ... *rouge*

**Hao:** ...? De?

**Arya:** Viens par là Millénaire-kun, j'vais t'expliquer deux trois trucs...

**Sayo:** ARYA! UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE TE FRAPPE!

**Arya:** Eeeeeh, Hao-kun, grouiiiilleeeee!

**Sayo:** TA POMMEEEEE! *lui court après*

**Hao:** ... ? De? J'ai vraiment loupé un truc.


	28. Chapitre 27: The World that I Want

**Chapitre 27 : The world that I want**

**Auteur: **Rain

**Disclaim':** Hiroyuki Takei est le seul proprio de SK...

* * *

Hao restait figé, la main tendue vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée Sayo à peine un instant auparavant. La jeune fille avait…

Avait quoi exactement ?

Lui avait volé sa place de Shaman King.

Elle l'avait devancé.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle fasse. Elle avait osé le faire.

Comme un robot, il fit un pas en avant, comme pour entrer dans le Great Spirit. Son poing se referma.

Et une main semblable à la sienne s'abattit sur son bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Il tourna la tête en un éclair.

_Yoh_.

Encore vivant.

- Comment… ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Hao le fixa un instant, puis tenta de se dégager, mais son frère resserra la prise autour de son bras.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis de retour. Je t'assure que je n'en sais rien !Je sais juste que… Hao. Personne n'a jamais fait ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Personne ne sait ce qui vous arriverait si tu entre dans le Great Spirit en même temps qu'elle. Peut-être que seul l'un de vous survivra. Peut-être que vous seriez tous les deux saufs, ou que vous mourrez tous deux. Prendras-tu le risque de mourir ? Prendras-tu le risque qu'elle, elle meure ?  
- … Pourquoi est ce que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire, d'elle, Otôto ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle m'est indifférente.

Yoh serra son poing libre. Croisant le regard froid et moqueur de son grand frère, il ne put se retenir, et envoya son poing dans la délicate mâchoire du Shaman Millénaire.

Celui-ci, éberlué, valdingua au sol avant de se redresser sur un coude, complètement surpris du geste de son « frère ». Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de ce genre.

- … Arrête de te voiler la face, reprit le cadet des Asakura. Elle me l'a fait remarquer. On est pas jumeaux pour rien, Hao. Tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens comme un écho, et toi pareil. Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, comme moi je ressens quelque chose pour Anna. On est liés. Que tu le veuilles ou non.  
- Et alors ?  
- Hao… Elle vient de te sauver.

Le Shaman Millénaire se releva, un rictus ironique et amer plaqué sur le visage :

- De sauver ses amis, oui. Tu ne comprends pas, Yoh ? Elle t'a ramené dans ton corps. Elle a protégé ceux qui sont encore là-bas, de l'autre côté du Great Spirit. Elle a sauvé tous les non-Shamans du monde entier. Elle va sauver son frère et sa sœur. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour vous. Pas pour moi.  
- … T'es vraiment aveugle, ma parole !

Yoh se retint de frapper une nouvelle fois son frère, et se contenta de serrer encore plus ses poings.

- Tu l'as pas vue, ou quoi ? Je me suis réveillé exactement quand elle est entrée dans le Great Spirit. Avant, j'étais avec toi. Je l'ai vue. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux… J'étais en toi. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as subi dans ta première vie. Et… Je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à te rendre compte que tu n'es pas tout seul. Opachô t'aime bien. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien. Et pourtant, tu m'as déjà dit ne jamais avoir rien ressenti pour les humains. Et là, c'est pareil. Sayo… Tu es toujours derrière elle, prêt à l'empécher de se tuer, à la rendre plus forte… Sans toi, elle serait morte. Elle t'aime. Tu ne t'en rends donc même pas compte ? Toi, le Shaman Millénaire qui lit dans les pensées ?  
- … Là, tout de suite. Quand elle était devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses pensées.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Qu'elle avait fermé son esprit.  
- …

Yoh regarda pensivement le Great Spirit. Hao, lui, s'assit sur un rocher et croisa les bras.

- Je l'attendrai.  
- … Tu veux que je reste ?  
- … Non.  
- … D'accord.

Et Asakura Yoh s'éloigna, tranquille, de son grand frère. Qui, lui, attendrait Sayo.

_

* * *

_

J'étouffe…

_J'ai mal à la gorge…  
__J'ai l'étrange de drôle d'impression d'être de nouveau dans l'eau de ce jour là…  
__Sauf que j'ai pas de terre pour me sauver._

_Alors…  
__C'est ça…  
__Le Great Spirit ?_

_Cet amas de couleurs…  
__D'âmes…_

_Argh…  
__Je n'arrive plus à respirer…_

_J'ai mal…  
__Je…_

Soudain, sa chute dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'eau s'arrêta. Elle sentit ses pieds toucher lentement le sol. Désorientée, elle tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions. Elle était seule, dans une sorte d'immense désert rouge. Un léger vent, empli de poussière écarlate, lui cinglait les jambes. Elle leva la tête. En guise de ciel, elle voyait uniquement une sorte de smog orangé.

Cet endroit sentait la mort à plein nez. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du Great Spirit.

Puis, ils furent là. Tous. D'Opachô à Manta, en passant par Yoh, Jeanne, Marco, Matilda, Kanna…

Aï et Toma aussi.

Tous sauf lui, en fait. Ils semblaient souriants. Près d'eux, il y avait aussi leurs fantômes, et le sien. Amaya, Aya, Amidamaru, les esprits des X-Laws, ceux des Hanagumi, Tsukigumi, de Rackist et d'Opachô, des cinq soldats…

Puis ils lui firent un signe de la main, et se détournèrent, partant dans le désert.

Les yeux de Sayo s'agrandirent. Elle voulut les appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La grande brune tenta d'avancer, mais ses pieds ne répondaient pas. Elle les vit s'éloigner, comme dans un cauchemar, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_Alors…  
__C'est ça, l'air…_

_Les souvenirs que j'ai…_

_Que j'ai d'eux ?  
__Non…_

_Je ne veux pas…  
__Non…_

Elle fut, de nouveau, seule.

Cependant, un bruit derrière elle l'incita à se retourner, et elle le découvrit. Il était là, comme s'il l'avait toujours attendue. Il était là, Spirit of Fire derrière lui.

- Hao…

Puis lui aussi sourit, d'un sourire triste que Sayo ne lui avait jamais vu. Il fit lui aussi un geste de la main, se retourna, et commença à s'éloigner lentement.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à faire un pas dans sa direction, à hurler son nom. Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Les yeux de Sayo virèrent au noir. Elle hurla de plus belle. Il ne l'entendit toujours pas. Elle s'effondra au sol, sans avoir fait plus d'un pas en avant. Se redressant sur un bras, elle le vit disparaitre.

_Non…_

_Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs…  
__Ce que je vais perdre…_

_C'est…  
__Non…  
__Pas ça…_

_Mes…_

Elle se releva. Regarda ses mains.

_Mes sentiments._

_Je ne…  
__Je ne ressens plus rien !_

_Pour eux…_

_Pour lui…_

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se sentait même pas triste. Cela l'indifférait totalement. Elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout.

Elle serra les poings. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment pouvait-elle aider ses amis et le reste du monde si elle ne ressentait rien pour eux ? Ni compassion, ni haine, ni amour ? Comment devait-elle être Shaman Queen ?

- Kimi wa kayowai. _[Tu es faible.]_

Entendant une voix lui parler en sa langue natale, Sayo releva brusquement la tête. Une fille la regardait, souriant d'un sourire ironique que n'aurait pas dédaigné Hao lui-même.

Une fille…

Non. Un double d'elle-même.

La fille lui ressemblait en tous points. Les mêmes yeux violets, les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même tenue de combat…

- Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- …

_Je vois.  
__Encore un test._

- Moi-même.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Sayo Ryûku.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Saigo no Ryû. _[Le dernier dragon.]_  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Une participante du Shaman Fight.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Celle qui maîtrise entièrement le Gobosei.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Celle qui a perdu ses sentiments.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Celle qui aime Hao Asakura.

Son double eut un rictus mauvais. Sayo, elle, la regarda avec indifférence. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas impressionnée, ou surprise. Elle ne ressentait rien. C'était tout.

- Qui est-il ?  
- Hao Asakura.  
- Qui est-il ?  
- Le Shaman Millénaire.  
- Qui est-il ?  
- Celui qui a décimé mon peuple, il y a cinq cents ans.

Le double observa longuement Sayo avant d'ajouter, d'une voix pleine de mépris :

- Tu es pareille à lui.  
- …

La réplique de la grande brune lui sourit. Mais ce sourire n'appartenait pas à la Dragonne. C'était un sourire sadique, mauvais, qui n'existait que parce qu'il faisait souffrir :

- Ce jour là. Quand tu as tué de nouveau. Ton bras était son bras, tes pensées étaient ses pensées, ta voix était sa voix. En toi-même, tu étais pareille à Hao Asakura.

_

* * *

_

- Tu es transparent, Peyote. C'est énervant.

* * *

- … C'est vrai.

_A ce moment là, c'est vrai._

_J'étais comme lui.  
__J'ai tué Peyote._

_Je…_

Tout d'un coup, ledit double fit un geste de la main. Les cinq Soldats, plus Hao, étaient allongés dans l'herbe, sans doute inconscients. Sayo haussa les sourcils.

_Encore un test._

- Montre-toi digne d'être la Shaman Queen. Ces personnes sont un risque. Choisis. Si tu ne les tue pas, tu n'es pas digne d'être Shaman Queen, puisque tu préfère la vie de six personnes à l'ensemble de la population mondiale.  
- …

Sayo regarda pensivement les six personnes étendues là. Un risque. Sûrement. Une menace ? Sûrement pas.

_Je…  
__Sais…  
__Que…_

- Je sais que je ne les tuerai pas.  
- … Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Si je veux être la Shaman Queen, c'est pour aider les autres. Shamans comme non-Shamans. Tuer ceux là ne change rien. Ils sont morts. Leurs proches sont en peine. Je n'ai pas réussi à les aider. Je ne mérite pas d'être Shaman Queen. Si je ne les tue pas, au contraire, et que je fais d'eux des gens heureux, alors, oui, je serais contente. J'aurais rempli mon rôle. Voila ce que je pense.  
- … Tu abandonne donc ton rêve, l'idée de devenir la reine des Shamans ne te plait plus ?  
- Si le rôle du Shaman King ou de la Shaman Queen est de tuer les Shamans parce qu'ils sont un « risque », alors je ne veux pas être celui-là. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Le double s'approcha de Sayo. L'autre la regarda, impassible. Paisible. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Tout à gagner.

Soudain, son double… Eclata de rire. Puis la regarda de nouveau, sans plus aucune animosité.

- Si on m'avait dit que la nouvelle Shaman Queen serait de cette trempe… Je n'y aurais pas cru.  
- … Qui es-tu ?  
- Moi-même.  
- … Qui es-tu ?  
- Ton autre toi.  
- … Qui es-tu ?  
- Le Great Spirit, pardi.

_Great…  
__Spirit._

_Au fond, face à cet esprit, j'ai toujours la même réaction.  
__Boku no baka…_

Sayo regarda l'esprit qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne ressentait aucune surprise, aucun sentiment. De l'indifférence.

Elle ne sentait plus rien.

_Je ne suis bonne à rien._

_Je ne peux pas les aider.  
__Comment aider quelqu'un, même son frère le plus proche, sans rien ressentir pour cette même personne ?_

_Mes beaux discours ne sont que du flan.  
__Je ne suis rien, à présent._

- J'ai réfléchi, Shaman Queen. A ton avis, qui rend possible la grande technique du Gobosei ?  
- … Le Great Spirit.  
- Et qui dirige le choix, qui choisit ce que perd l'individu quand il augmente son pouvoir ?  
- … Le Great Spirit.  
- Te faire perdre tes sentiments était le seul moyen que je possédais pour être sûr que tout irait bien. Tu es unique, Sayo. Tu es la seule qui pouvait toucher Hao. Déjà à ta naissance, tu y étais destinée. Mais maintenant, je pense que, pour être une bonne Shaman Queen, tu as besoin de tes précieux sentiments.

- Et je vais donc te les rendre.  
- … Cela ne suit pas les règles.  
- Qui s'en soucie encore ?

Le double sourit, puis se dématérialisa. Sayo ne bougea pas. Puis elle leva la tête. Le désert avait disparu, laissant place à une forêt et une cascade. La nature.

La vie.

Elle sourit.

- Kono baka Great Spirit…

Un arc-en-ciel vint la frapper en plein cœur.

Et Ryûku Sayo, Dragonne aux longs cheveux bruns, sentit qu'une porte s'ouvrait devant elle.

* * *

Hao attendait.

Depuis…

Quelques heures.

Non.

En fait…

Il attendait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Plus de mille ans…

Soudainement, il vit le Great Spirit chatoyer de millions de couleurs différentes, au lieu de son habituel éclat bleuté. Le Shaman Millénaire se leva.

Sayo sortit soudain du Great Spirit, sans forces. Hao arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper.

Elle le regarda.

Sourit.

- Suki desu, Asakura no baka.  
- … Je ne suis pas un Asakura.  
- … Donc, tu ne nies pas le baka.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Elle sourit encore, puis s'évanouit pour de bon dans les bras du Shaman aux longs cheveux bruns.

_Oui._

_C'est ça, le monde que je veux.  
__Un monde sans guerres, avec une forêt, et une source, et surtout un immense arc-en-ciel…  
__Et en dessous, tout le monde._

_Oui._

_Tout le monde.  
__Mina…_

_I'm back._

_The new Queen is awake._

* * *

**Sayo:** AHAH! I WON! I WON! BOKU WA HAO NI KATSU!

**Hao:** I lost. ToT

**Aï&Toma:** ONEE-SAMA/NEE-CHAN!

**Sayo:** *les prend dans ses bras* I WON! I WON! YAI!

**Hao:** I lost. T.T

**Sayo:** *le regarde * T'as l'air triste... Je te frapperais pas aujourd'hui alors!

**Hao:** ... AH? *arrête de pleurer*

**Sayo:** ... Nan, c'était une blague. *le frappe*


	29. Chapitre 28: The new Queen is Awake

**Chapitre 28: The new Queen is awake**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaim':** Pô à moi...

Cette fic est une OC/Hao-centric donc si ça vous plait pas sortez... Les mauvaises reviews sans rapport/dégradantes seront offertes à Sayo-chan qui a Ama-chan et Hao-kun qui a SoF ~

* * *

- Sayo?  
- …

Sayo ouvrit péniblement les yeux et releva la tête. Hao avait passé son bras au dessus de ses propres épaules, et la portait à moitié, avançant sur les marches du chemin. Quand elle fut complètement consciente, elle cessa de se faire porter et commença à marcher, encore trop faible cependant pour qu'il la lâche.

_Hao…  
__Tu es resté…  
__Avec moi.  
__Merci._

- … Je croyais que tu allais me détester. Je t'ai quand même détruit ton rêve.  
- … Ce genre de discours, tu te les garde. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut raisonner, Sayo. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui s'est passé à la suite de plusieurs actions de mon fait. Si je n'avais pas détruit les Dragons à la base, je serai peut-être Shaman King maintenant.  
- Peut-être. Mais je ne serais pas la.  
- C'est vrai aussi.

_Il sourit…  
__Je ne lui avais jamais vu ce sourire.  
__Il est beau…_

_

* * *

_

- Hao… Ka ?

_- En effet, c'est moi. Excuse-moi si je ne te dis pas bonjour, Sayo, mais j'ai toujours détesté ce jeu de mots._…

* * *

_Depuis ce jour-là, en fait.  
__C'est depuis ce jour-là que je l'aime…_

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi, en silence. Sayo releva la tête à l'approche de l'endroit où devaient se trouver les autres. Hao, l'air sombre, lui demanda :

- Tu veux marcher seule, ou je dois te porter encore ?  
- … Si cela te dérange, j'y arriverais bien.  
- … Donc, c'est non.

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange, et il sourit, de son mauvais sourire. C'était un moyen de la rassurer, quelque part. Même s'il devait s'humilier devant ses pires ennemis, il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule si elle n'en était pas capable.

Elle sourit.

Et vit ses amis. Elle fit u grand signe de sa main libre, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Hao se rembrunissait.

_Mina…  
__Tadaima._

- Sayo !  
- Sayo, tu vas bien ?  
- Ôte tes sales pattes de Sayo, toi !  
- Sayo-san !

_Mina…_

Une bonne dizaine de personnes leur sautèrent dessus et poussèrent le Shaman Millénaire sur le côté. Entre Manta, qui, du haut de ses dix centimètres, s'extasiait sur le fait qu'elle aille bien, Ren qui pensait tenir Hao en respect avec son arme, ledit Hao qui devait se retenir pour ne pas crâmer l'imprudent, Chocolove qui tentait une plaisanterie foireuse, Horo-Horo dont le ventre grognait, et tous les autres, Sayo sentit soudain une énorme lassitude s'emparer d'elle. En même temps, elle était heureuse de les revoir tous.

- On se calme, tout le monde…  
- Alors, c'est vrai ce que Yoh a dit ? Tu es la nouvelle Shaman Queen ? C'est vrai ?  
- Tu le mérites !  
- Poil à…  
- TAIS-TOI ! KISAMAAA !

Sayo sourit doucement en voyant Chocolove coursé par Ren. Ceux-là n'avaient pas changé. La première fois qu'elle les avait vus ensemble, ils se courraient déjà après…

_

* * *

__- Nul, j'ai dit nul.__Les temps changent, comme on dit, mais certaines choses ne changeront jamais…  
__Et c'est tant mieux._

- Nul ? Répète un peu pour voir !

* * *

Yoh et Anna, suivis de Jeanne et Keiko, arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à Sayo. Elle sourit à la blonde.

- Tu vois, Anna, je te l'avais dit. Je t'ai ramené Yoh.  
- Et je t'en remercie.  
- D'ailleurs, Yoh, tu aurais du voir ça ! Anna était tellement inquiète qu'elle a…

Le coup de poing d'Anna envoya Horo-Horo bouler au sol. Comme avant, songea Sayo. Elle non plus n'a pas changé.

- … Anna ?  
- Yoh, tais-toi. Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre Horo-Horo au sol et me faire cent pompes.  
- Anna…

Le Shaman aux cheveux courts recula très lentement, dans la très ferme intention de s'esquiver, mais l'Itako le saisit par l'oreille et continua, le visage fermé :

- Je t'avais dit de te taire. Fais-moi deux cent pompes tout de suite, Yoh Asakura, avant que je m'énerve.

Et Yoh de s'atteler à sa tache, sous les encouragements d'Amidamaru. Amaya éclata de rire, du moins autant qu'un Dragon peut rire.

_

* * *

__- Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, j'espère ?  
__- Euh… Non, du tout, je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Voici Anna, c'est ma fiancée._Sayo sourit.

- Oui, Anna ?

* * *

Hao resta sombre.

- Merci, Sayo.  
- Keiko-san… Où est votre mari ?  
- Mikihisa a disparu il y a quelques heures. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'aime pas rester en place.  
- Venez. Je pense que vous devriez faire connaissance avec votre fils ainé, non ?  
- Je veux bien, mais…  
- Venez !

La saisissant par la main, elle entraina la jeune femme vers le Shaman aux cheveux longs, resté en retrait. Dés qu'il vit avec qui elle arrivait, il tenta de s'esquiver, mais elle le saisit par le col.

Voyant qu'ils restaient tous les deux immobiles, Sayo soupira et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hao.

- Allez, baka, vas-y.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais.

_Bon sang…  
__Allez, go._

Rougissant intérieurement, le Shaman Millénaire leva les yeux vers sa mère biologique. Celle-ci sourit et ouvrit les bras. Sayo poussa Hao dedans, pestant contre l'impossibilité des Shamans Millénaires à faire les choses les plus simples pour les humains normaux.

- Merci d'être là, Hao.  
- … C'est à toi que je dois dire merci, Keiko.  
- … S'il te plait ?  
- Oui ?  
- Appelle-moi maman, comme Yoh.

Les laissant ainsi, elle se retourna, et tomba sur deux grands yeux écarlates.

- Sayo…  
- Jeanne.

Le chef des X-Laws sourit à la brune, avant de jeter un regard de biais à Hao, et de soupirer.

- Alors Hao avait raison. Je ne suis bien que la fille bizarre des X-Laws. J'imagine que tu ne le tueras pas ?  
- … Jeanne… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée au départ, de la part de Marco et de Rackist. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vécu autrement que pour le tuer. Mais tu vas devoir apprendre.

_Gomene.  
__Une seule personne devient Shaman King, et, pour cela, elle est obligée de briser les rêves des autres...  
__Gomene, Jeanne.  
__Depuis le début, je suis injuste envers toi._

_

* * *

__- Et toi donc. Enfermer les gens, c'est pas bon, très chère, ce n'est pas juste._- … J'espère bien. Et tu sais pourquoi, Sayo ?  
- … Non ?  
- A part avec les jumeaux, tu n'as jamais été aussi rayonnante en face de moi.  
- …

- Tu me surprends.

* * *

…  
_Honto da ?_

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit, mais disparut bien vite.

Les jumeaux… Oui.

Elle devait faire quelque chose pour eux.

- … Yoh ? Je dois ressusciter les jumeaux. On peut rentrer à l'auberge où ils sont ?  
- Pas la peine, Sayo, répondit Chocolove à sa place. Jun et Pirika sont revenues après ton départ, avec Mikihisa et Keiko. Ils les ont ramenés ici. Je crois que Faust le leur avait demandé avant qu'on parte.

L'afro pointa de la main Faust, qui veillait avec Elisa sur deux corps, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Dépassant Manta et les autres, Sayo se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'elle pût vers eux, et découvrit que Faust était aidé par un petit garçon qui empêchait quiconque de toucher Aï.

Hao, reconnaissant Opachô, se détacha de Keiko et se dirigea vers lui. Dés qu'il vit son chef, un immense sourire barra le petit visage de l'africain aux yeux noirs :

- Hao-sama !  
- … J'ai perdu, Opachô.  
- … Non, Hao-sama n'avoir pas perdu. Hao-sama avoir gagné Sayo-sama, Hao-sama n'avoir pas perdu.  
- …

Le Shaman Millénaire éclata de rire, tandis qu'Opachô l'observait avec le plus grand sérieux. Hao perdit cependant vite son sourire quand il vit Sayo prendre les enfants dans ses bras, l'un après l'autre, et les porter en plein soleil, sous le Great Spirit, dans l'herbe fraiche.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- … Hao-sama ?  
- Attends, Opachô.

Elle leva la tête vers le Great Spirit, semblant attendre quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Même _deux_ quelqu'un.

Et ils vinrent. Deux fantômes presque transparents, bien plus qu'Amaya, Spirit of Fire, Bason ou Amidamaru, mais bien là. Opachô fixa son regard sur Aï, mais Hao, préoccupé, ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il plissa les yeux sur Sayo.

Elle avait dit un énorme fouryoku.

Enorme comment ?

Aurait-elle la force de faire ça ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'y pouvait rien non plus. C'était le combat de la jeune fille. Son _rêve_.

Il la regarda sourire aux âmes, et les saisir comme n'importe quel fantôme utilisé pour une fusion. Sauf qu'à la place de les faire fusionner en elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns les plongea dans les corps des deux enfants morts.

- _Résurrection_.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il observa, fasciné, la lumière jaillir des mains de Sayo. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et entra dans une sorte de transe.

Il sentait qu'elle était inconsciente. Des étincelles bleutées sortaient de ses mains pour frapper les enfants. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient morts, et qu'elle avait tenté de les ressusciter, sauf que les étincelles étaient bien plus grosses et lumineuses.

Hao dut cligner des yeux sous l'afflux de lumière. Puis il eut un sourire triste en voyant qu'Opachô gardait les yeux fixés sur Aï, se détourna, et commença à s'éloigner.

Yoh l'arrêta pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Hao le repoussa sèchement. Et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Yoh tenta de le retenir :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Elle a tout fait pour toi, Hao, tu ne peux pas partir.  
- Bien sûr que si. Cela vaut bien mieux.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
- … Regarde-là. Cette fille est pure. Je vais te répéter, mot pour mot ou presque, ce que celui qui a été mon seul ami m'a dit un jour : « Je suis sale. Elle est pure. Et nous nous aimons (1). » Sauf que je ne veux pas la corrompre. Je ne l'ai déjà que trop fait.  
- Hao…  
- Prends soin d'elle, Otôto.

Et le Shaman Millénaire s'évanouit dans les flammes. Yoh serra les poings et soupira.

Keiko sourit tristement. Elle savait bien que tout n'était jamais facile, mais ses fils avaient le don pour compliquer les choses.

* * *

Sayo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait réussi. Du moins, elle avait cette impression.

_Impression confirmée_.  
_Ils sont là !_

Elle les serra dans les bras, et ils le lui rendirent bien. Ils étaient comme fous, et Aï riait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Toma, lui, serrait sa « grande sœur » comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau. Sayo ne disait rien, ne riait pas.

Elle se contentait de leur sourire, un sourire d'accueil, pour leur prouver qu'ils étaient bien de retour.

Et qu'elle était avec eux.

Cela dura un long moment. Ils restèrent les uns contre les autres, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Une silhouette, perchée dans un arbre, commenta doucement l'acte de bravoure :

- Hum. Elle est toujours aussi pathétique. Mais… Je crois que c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Hao sourit, du sourire triste qu'avait eu l'illusion du rêve de Sayo dans le Great Spirit, et disparut pour de bon. Mikihisa fronça les sourcils. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui était-il vraiment le même que celui qui lui avait brûlé le visage quatorze ans auparavant ?

Il n'y croyait pas.

* * *

Elle se releva, pendant qu'ils s'accrochaient désespérément à ses bras ou ses épaules. Souriante, elle chercha du regard le Shaman Millénaire, histoire de lui dire un mot.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Il n'était pas là.

Elle tourna sur elle-même.

Horo, Choco et les autres revinrent vers elle, lui souriant, parlant de l'extraordinaire démonstration de force dont elle venait de faire preuve, mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus loin, les X-Laws, ou ce qui en restait, la regardaient gentiment. Plus loin encore, elle voyait le reste de l'équipe d'Hao qui scrutait le paysage à la recherche de leur maître, comme elle. Seyram et Reoseb, autour de Tamao, avaient réussi à emprunter à Saati l'enfant qui la suivait tout le temps.

Bientôt Aï et Toma la lâchèrent pour aller jouer avec eux. Opachô suivit Aï, qui, se retournant, lui rendit son sourire timide avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener.

Mais toujours pas de Hao.

Elle croisa le visage sombre de Yoh et se précipita vers lui. Il baissa la tête, et elle l'obligea à le regarder :

- Où est-il ?  
- … Il est… Parti.  
- … Parti ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?  
- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te corrompre, et il est parti durant ta transe. Je ne sais pas où il est parti.  
- … Je vais aller le chercher.

Elle se détacha du groupe. Aï et Toma, suivis de près par Opachô, Seyram, Reoseb et la petite Gandhara, se précipitèrent sur la grande brune :

- Où tu vas ?  
- Je veux venir avec Onee-sama !  
- Opachô veut aller avec Aï-chan.

- Seyram a sourit ! Elle a sourit ! Toi, là, le petit roux ! Tu as réussi à faire sourire Seyram ! Tu as intérêt à rester avec elle !

Elle sourit, mais les repoussa :

- Là où je vais, je dois être seule.  
- … Tu es sûre ?  
- Aussi sûre qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai douze ans. Et qu'il ne m'a même pas souhaité mon anniversaire.

_Et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le fasse, ce baka de crétin d'imbécile en chef._

La grande brune s'envola, jeta un regard au Great Spirit, comme pour chercher son approbation. L'esprit sourit :

_« Encore quelque chose de très peu personnel, à ce que je vois, Shaman Queen ? »_

_Désolée, Great Spirit._

Et Sayo recommença sa chasse au Shaman Millénaire.

* * *

**Rain:** Je veux parler du "Tu es pur, je suis sale. Et nous sommes copains." d'Ohachiyo. Ahah. Nan c'pas fini. ^^

**Hao:** ... Suis ooc à mort...

**Sayo:** Pas plus mal.

**Hao:** Pfu!

**Sayo:** Mature, mature. Ah. Point!

**Hao:** *boude*


	30. Chapitre 29: Boku wa Ryûku Sayo

**Chapitre 29: Je m'appelle Ryûku Sayo**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Si Shaman King était à moi, ça se verrait, bande de bigleux... *sbaaff*

**Reponse à une review...**

Eru, tu vois, je te fais pas trop attendre, toi comme les autres. Pour ta gouverne -et celle de tous- il reste ce chapitre et deux épilogues %) J'avoue que j'aimerai recvoir autant de reviews aussi revigorantes que la tienne... Place au chapitre!

* * *

…

Il marchait. Seul sur une lande déserte, seul, il marchait, le cœur un peu plus lourd que d'habitude peut-être.

Il avait tout laissé derrière lui, de Sayo à Opachô, en passant par Rackist, le Great Spirit, les Hanagumi, les autres…

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le choix de tout abandonner, de la laisser seule, de la laisser libre de toute attache gênante pour une Shaman Queen. De toute attache comme lui.

Sale.

Il était sale.

Et elle, pure.

C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait, depuis toujours. Et que cela continuerait de fonctionner.

Il se tiendrait à l'écart, jusqu'à sa mort, et, de temps en temps, il demanderait à un Shaman comment allait la Shaman Queen. Ce serait douloureux, certes.

Mais pas plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et puis, de toute façon, elle allait l'oublier.

Oui.

Ce serait mieux ainsi.

Et, dans cinq cents ans, s'il y avait encore une Terre à purifier, il verrait. Mais il attendrait ce moment là. Avant, il laisserait la grande Dragonne décider de l'avenir de tous les pitoyables humains que la planète bleue abritait.

…

Il soupira. Il avait une bonne avance, et personne ne pourrait aider Sayo à retrouver sa trace. Pour tous, il aurait simplement disparu. Et cela réjouirait tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude, songea-t-il en buttant contre un caillou, c'est toujours moi qui gêne la société à rester bonne et sans aucune ombre. Mon œil. Je ne suis que la face visible de l'iceberg.

Il connaissait suffisamment de Shamans et d'humains pourris jusqu'à la moelle en ce monde pour occuper les amis de la nouvelle Shaman Queen et leur descendance jusqu'au prochain Shaman Fight, jusqu'à la prochaine confrontation.

La seule voie que reconnaissait et comprenait le Shaman Millénaire était la destruction des humains pour protéger la Terre. C'était la seule manière de sauver les autres habitants de la planète, déjà bien abîmée par les singes convaincus, à tord selon Hao et bien d'autres, de leur propre intelligence.

Il shoota dans un autre caillou, et le bruit de sa lourde chaussure dans la petite pierre se répercuta une poignée de secondes.

Hao continua sa route.

_

* * *

_

When the sun is gone…

_When I see the sky…  
__I know I'm not alone!_

Sayo soupira et se remit à courir.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines.

Ce village non plus n'avait su lui apporter les informations qu'elle désirait. Ayant remarqué des Shamans, elle leur avait demandé s'ils avaient vu le Shaman Millénaire. Ils avaient dit que non, que c'était tant mieux. Un autre avait rapporté des rumeurs qu'elle connaissait déjà, sur la disparition de celui qui les effrayait tellement et de la nouvelle Shaman Queen. Celle-ci se fichait pas mal qu'on la traite de lâche et d'incapable, mais les rumeurs sur Hao allaient s'enflant, et cela lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Elle avait failli arracher la tête d'un imbécile en particulier, qui avait prétendu que le Shaman Millénaire avait enlevé la nouvelle reine.

Elle avait alors dit, se maitrisant difficilement, qu'elle était Sayo Ryûku, et qu'elle était la Shaman Queen, que Hao ne l'avait pas enlevé et qu'elle le cherchait.

Il lui avait ri au nez.

Elle l'avait collé au mur, et la pluie et les flammes s'étaient disputés ses yeux.

Il l'avait crue.

Elle était ressortie de chez ceux-là, et avait demandé aux non-Shaman s'ils avaient vu un jeune homme de quatorze ans environ, aux longs cheveux bruns, portant une cape semblable à celle d'un indien et d'un long pantalon compliqué avec des tas de ceintures au motif de l'étoile du Gobosei.

Nada de ce côté-là.

Elle avait demandé s'il y avait eu de récents incendies.

Nada aussi.

Elle avait au début demandé à Lyserg de lui indiquer une direction, mais le dowser n'avait pas réussi. Morphin était restée silencieuse. Seyram et le Golem n'avaient, de même, pas avancé la jeune fille à grand-chose. Personne n'arrivait à trouver un semblant de trace de Hao Asakura, ce qui avait plongé la jeune fille dans la plus profonde des profondes perplexités possibles.

Mikihisa avait, sombrement, annoncé qu'il avait vu Spirit of Fire en direction du nord. Et avait ajouté que la jeune fille n'avait pas à chercher le Shaman Millénaire.

En version moins polie, d'ailleurs.

Sayo pensait qu'il devait encore être à l'hôpital, vu les blessures qu'elle avait du lui infliger. Elle s'en était excusée auprès de Keiko et de Yoh, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de son fils ainé comme ça. Hao restait son fils.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux sur l'horizon.

- Amaya… De là haut… Tu vois quelque chose ?  
- … Non. Quoique… Si! Devant toi, Sayo-chan.

Elle plissa les yeux. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'était pas sur la route, mais bien en plein dans la cambrousse. Elle accéléra.

C'était le douze mai 2000.

* * *

_I'm not with you…  
__You're not with me…  
__We are both alone and we __are unhappy…_

- Hao! Hao!

Il faillit se figer, puis secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait retrouvé.

…

Et alors ?

Elle était la Shaman Queen, et lui juste un Shaman. Plus puissant qu'elle peut-être, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait des comptes à lui rendre. Certes. Il ne les lui rendrait pas. Tant pis.

- Hao!

Elle le dépassa et s'arrêta devant lui, les bras en croix. Sa respiration hachée prouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas ménagée pour le retrouver. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle.

Comme si elle avait… Mûri.

Il la fixa d'un regard vide, puis détourna les yeux et la contourna comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir, et c'était tout.

Elle serra les poings. Comment pouvait-il ? Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné… Elle se retourna en un éclair, et tenta de le frapper d'un coup de poing.

Il la bloqua, s'étant lui aussi retourné. Elle lutta pour récupérer sa main, mais il ne lâchait pas prise. Comme avant, elle restait plus faible que lui sur le plan physique. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, et dit, lentement et distinctement :

- Je suis venue te chercher.  
- Et pourquoi je vous obéirais ?

_Vous…  
__Il me vouvoie…  
__Pourquoi ?_

- Parce que… Je… Hao !  
- Quoi, « Hao » ? Je suis un Shaman, certes, vous êtes la Shaman Queen, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je ne toucherais pas aux humains. Rentrez chez vous, Shaman Queen, et soyez heureuse.  
- … Ca doit te faire bizarre, non? C'est la première fois que tu me vouvoie, Hao.  
- … Shaman Queen.  
- Arrête avec tes Shaman Queen ! Moi, c'est Sayo, et tu le sais très bien ! Arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu m'en veux? Je suis capable de le comprendre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas rentrer avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi, Hao ! Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien? Et bien non ! Je veux rester avec toi, alors reviens !  
- … C'est un ordre ?

_Comment ça, un ordre ?  
__Non…  
__Hao…  
__Arrête…_

- … Hao…

Elle le fixa encore un long moment.

_Who are you?  
__My lost dream, my broken life…_

- … Hao. Je veux bien te laisser partir. A une condition.  
- … Laquelle ?  
- … Ecoute une histoire. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux.  
- … Pourquoi pas ? Raconte.

…

_Boku wa…  
__Ryûku Sayo._

- … Episode 1: Je m'appelle Ryûku Sayo, j'ai onze ans. Je vis avec deux orphelins que je considère comme mon frère et ma sœur. Nous sommes des Dragons, incomparables aux Shaman et pourtant admissibles dans le Shaman Fight. Nous avons décidé de nous séparer pour le voyage, histoire de laisser leurs chances aux autres.

Elle reprit son souffle sous le regard neutre du Shaman aux yeux de braise avant de reprendre :

- Episode 2 : J'ai rencontré un groupe de Shaman, constitué d'Asakura Yoh, Usui Horo-Horo, Tao Ren, Kyôyama Anna et Faust VIII. Ils sont accompagnés d'un humain, Oyamada Manta. Nous rencontrons ensuite MacDaniel Chocolove, que Yoh décide de prendre dans le groupe. Nous nous battons contre les X-Laws, un groupe dirigé par Maxwell Marco, blondinet hystérique. Puis j'apprends une technique très dangereuse nommée Tchô Senji Ryakketsu. Nouveau combat contre les X-Laws. Je rencontre leur véritable chef, l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, et retrouve mes frères et sœurs. Le combat tourne court. Puis je fais une rencontre importante. Je rencontre Asakura Hao, surnommé Shaman Millénaire, le plus puissant des Shaman du monde entier. Il m'entraine dans son repaire, mais j'arrive à m'enfuir. Episode 3 : Le match de mon frère et de ma sœur tourne mal. Ils meurent tous deux. Je tue leur assassin, brisant un serment très important pour moi. Je risque ma vie et Asakura Hao me sauve. Sans que je sache pourquoi. Episode 4 : Au fil des combats, je deviens plus forte, comme les autres. Je commence à comprendre pas mal de choses, et j'avance dans la maîtrise du Gobosei, mais l'heure est grave et je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois apprendre le dernier élément du Gobosei, l'air, pour sauver le monde entier. Je deviens Shaman Queen à la place d'Asakura Hao. Et je me rends compte d'une chose : Depuis le premier jour, je suis amoureuse de lui. Hao… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour. Alors maintenant, fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te sauver.  
- … Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

_Alors même ainsi…  
_…  
_Ce n'est pas juste…_

Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il l'en empêcha et fit mine de s'en aller.

- Tu avais dit l'histoire et seulement l'histoire.

_Oui, mais…  
__Je n'ai pas le choix._

- … Et maintenant, je vais te faire une autre proposition, Hao.  
- … Oui ?  
- Un combat. Toi contre moi. Si je gagne, tu reviens avec moi. Si je perds, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Me prendre le Great Spirit, détruire les humains, t'enfuir… Juste un combat.

_

* * *

_

Where are you?

_I've fall in sadness and loneliness  
__But you're here, I know it.  
__I'm going to find you, I'm sure that I can!_

- … Même les humains ? … C'est plutôt égoïste de ta part. Tu joues tout ça, sur un coup de tête ?  
- … Pendant des années je n'ai fait que penser aux autres, Aï, Toma, les Dragons, le monde, toi. Pour une fois, je peux me permettre d'être égoïste.  
- Tu joue gros.  
- Je sais.  
- … J'accepte.

Sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque incantation, il invoqua son Over-Soul Spirit of Fire, en mode O.S. géant. Elle fit de même pour Amaya, puis sourit :

- Great Spirit, Over-Soul in… RYÛ O !

Et son Over-Soul géant devint semblable à un Over-Soul d'esprit de la nature…

Trois secondes.

Puis elle brisa la fusion.

_Et voila._

- …  
- … Ne me dis pas…  
- Et si, Hao : Je n'ai pas le fouryoku nécessaire pour entretenir un Over-Soul avec le Great Spirit. Il n'y a que toi qui sois assez puissant. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue te chercher : Il n'y a que toi qui puisse être le Shaman King.

- ...  
- Je me battrais donc avec mes poings seuls. Histoire d'être sûre, une fois pour toutes, ce que je vaux… Ou ce que je ne vaux pas. Sans Over-Soul. Alors, Hao, ça te convient ?  
- … Je crois bien. Pas d'Over-Soul. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne fasse pas d'Hyôi Fusion ou que je n'use pas du Gobosei.  
- C'est de toute façon ce que je comptais faire.

Le premier coup partit. Hao esquiva sans difficultés particulières le poing destiné à son menton. Profitant de l'élan de la jeune fille, il accompagna son mouvement et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes, la projetant au sol. Elle se releva aussitôt et fit pousser de longues plantes sur le sol. Il se protégea d'un magistral rideau de flammes.

Surgissant de nulle part, un pied faillit le surprendre par le haut. Seulement, il le bloqua d'une main. Sayo dut utiliser cet appui et se projeta au sol, accroupie, sans dommages.

Se retournant du même mouvement, elle tenta de le faucher au niveau des jambes, mais il s'était éloigné.

- Fûmon Tonko. Hyôi Fusion.

Sans qu'elle aie le temps de réagir, il était derrière elle et lui envoyait un nouveau coup de poing dans les omoplates. Seulement, ce coup lui fit bien plus mal que prévu.

Glissant une main sur son dos tout en se relevant, elle comprit. Une fusion. Un coup de poing de Spirit of Fire, en somme.

- AMAYA !

Elle aussi fit une fusion, et contra un nouveau coup de poing avant d'en placer un, tout aussi dévastateur. Hao n'avait même pas une égratignure, mais sa Fusion avait été détruite. Donc il avait perdu du fouryoku. Donc, tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle se prit un coup de pied agrémenté des chaussures ultra-renforcées du Shaman Millénaire, et se rétablit grâce à Amaya. Elle approchait de sa limite, elle le sentait.

- Amaya, Great Spirit…  
- Spirit of Fire…

Leurs deux cris ne firent plus qu'un.

- HYÔI FUSION 100 POUR 100 !

Leurs poings se heurtèrent dans un fracas de tonnerre.

* * *

_When the sun is gone…  
__I see the starry sky_

Haletants, ils se fixèrent longuement. Ils avaient chacun fracassé la Fusion de l'autre. Rageusement, ils réinvoquèrent leurs fantômes et se remirent en garde.

- Tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire d'Over-Soul. J'aurais dû me douter que tu pouvais faire au moins une Hyôi Fusion avec le Great Spirit. C'est intéressant. Mais malheureusement, cela ne suffira pas pour que petite Sayo batte le Shaman Millénaire.  
- … Enfin.  
- Hm ?  
- Je retrouve le Hao que je connais. Celui qui provoque ses adversaires et ne reste pas silencieux des heures.

-...  
- Malheureusement, c'est un peu tard. Vois-tu, Hao… Je n'ai plus une goutte de fouryoku.

_J'ai perdu.  
__Gomene, mina… (Désolée, tout le monde...)  
__Kono sekai wa… (Ce monde est...)  
__Boku no sekai ja nai. (N'est pas mon monde.)  
__Boku wa… (Je...)  
__Ryû. (Suis un dragon.)  
__To Ryû wa… (Et les dragons sont...)  
__Shinda. (Morts.)_

Elle s'écroula au sol, sur l'herbe. Il la regarda un instant, avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

- Allez, vas-y. Je n'ai plus de forces. Prends-moi le Great Spirit, détruis les humains, fais ce que tu veux.  
- … Pourquoi m'inciter à ça ?  
- … Parce que si t'es pas avec moi, je me fiche totalement de ce qui peut arriver aux autres.  
- … Et si je te disais que je n'ai plus de fouryoku non plus ?  
- … Honto da ? (Vraiment?)

Elle le regarda d'un regard rempli d'espoir et d'étonnement. Il sourit comme à son habitude :

- Honto, baka. (Vraiment, imbécile.)  
- … Donc… J'ai gagné ?  
- Pas vraiment non plus, faut pas exagérer. On a fait égalité.  
- Mais alors… Tu rentres avec moi ?  
- … Moui, je pense que c'est faisable.  
- … Hao !

Elle se redressa péniblement. Lui leva les yeux sur elle et se remit à sa hauteur. Il la regardait, d'un air ironique qui avait toujours été le sien. Elle le fixa.

Lui sauta au cou, et se mit à pleurer contre lui, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

_Sore wa… (Ceci est...)__  
__Boku no mirai ka… (Mon monde...?)  
__Boku no mirai… (Mon monde...)_

- Hao… Hao no baka… Mina no baka… Boku wa… Boku no baka wa… Hao no baka ga suki desu ! … O tanjôbi omedetto, Asakura Hao. (Hao... Imbécile... Tous des imbéciles... Je... Quelle idiote... Je t'aime!)

Il rougit légèrement. Posa un léger baiser sur les longs cheveux de Sayo.

- Boku mo, boku mo, Shaman Queen. To 'tanjôbi omedetto, Sayo-chan. (Moi aussi, moi aussi, Shaman Queen. Et bon anniversaire, Sayo-chan.)

'_Cause I know…  
__You're with me.  
__With me…_

* * *

**Rain:** Il était une fois le prince Lecteur et la jeune bergère Auteure.  
Depuis toujours la pauvre Auteure survivait misérablement, car elle était très pauvre en reviews. Le prince Lecteur, lui, était très riche.

Un jour, ils se croisèrent. La pauvre Auteure mourait de faim et elle tenta de voler une review au prince, qui en avait toujours beaucoup sur lui. Elle fut arrêtée et les soldats s'apprêtaient à la tuer quand le prince Lecteur les arrêta. Avec gentillesse, il lui offrit beaucoup de reviews et le couple vécut très heureuuux ~

**Hao:** Pathétique.

**Rain:** Eeeeehhhh! J'fais ce que je peux!

**Sayo:** ... *tape Hao*

**Hao:** Eeeeh, j'avais rien fait!

**Sayo:** Ta pomme.


	31. Premier Epilogue: It was written

**Epilogue : It was written**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** ... Ben Sayo, Amaya, Tomoyo et les autres sont à moi. SPOILER SPOILER Le reste appartient à un méssant qui a réussi à coller REN et MAIDEN ensemble!! T.T

**Note:** Vu qu'Eru-tan semble faire la beta-readeuse, ahah, maybe je ferais un jour des modifs sur les premiers chaps %)

Quand à missieur Rawfodog, déjà, salut je suis la méchante sorcière *haha* mais, même devant la méchante sadique que je suis, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer %)

Merci du chaleureux commentaire^^ En espérant que les épilogues te plairont %) *s'incline*

* * *

_Hitotsu mamoru koto Aisare Aisuru koto  
Aimer et être aimée, c'est ce que je me suis promis__  
Hitotsu mamoru koto Aisare Aisuru koto  
Aimer et être aimée, c'est ce que je me suis promis  
Fureru suhada ni kayou kokoro ni makasete  
Laissons se toucher nos peaux, puis nos coeurs  
Tsuyoku omou koto sugata wa tsuite kuru  
Le désir est assez fort, il prendra forme  
Kono te wa daiji wo dakishimeru tame ni  
Ces mains sont là pour l'envelopper_

* * *

- Nee, Ka-san, et après ?  
- Et après ? C'est la fin de l'histoire. Ils vécurent heureux, et eurent une petite fille. Et il fut décidé que cette petite fille aurait un frère ou une sœur.

La chambre était éclairée doucement. Une voix fragile s'adressait à une autre, plus calme, plus mature :

- Et il leur est rien arrivé d'autre, comme histoire ?  
- Eh bien… Oui, il leur est arrivé bien des choses merveilleuses. Mais ce sera pour un autre soir, d'accord ? Tu es fatiguée et tu dois te coucher maintenant.

Un petit bras pâle saisit la manche de la jeune femme pendant que la petite voix suppliait :

- Maaaaaiiiiis, Kaaaaaa-saaaaaaan !  
- Chut, Tomoyo.

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa petite fille et se releva, laissant l'enfant se renfoncer sous ses lourdes couvertures chaudes préparées pour l'hiver.

Tomoyo était assez solide comme fille, et pourtant, elle était frêle comme un roseau. Ses cheveux, noirs comme l'ébène et parsemés de mèches rouges -cadeau du père de Sayo, attiraient immédiatement l'attention. Quand à ses yeux… Ils étaient bleu ciel, d'un bleu bien trop clair pour être celui d'une japonaise normalement constituée. Son pyjama, blanc coton, était décoré par les personnages au feutre que son père et sa mère lui avaient appris à dessiner.

La mère sourit en éteignant la lumière.

- Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo. [Bonne nuit]  
- Oyasumi Ka-san !

La jeune femme referma la porte doucement, puis alla s'assoir sur une chaise de la belle cuisine qu'elle possédait.

L'heure tourna lentement pendant qu'elle l'attendait.

Doucement, elle se releva, se préparant à faire chauffer le repas. Il arrivait. Elle le sentait.

Elle mit en route les restes du gigot que sa petite fille chérie n'avait pas dévoré, et posa une assiette, un verre et des couverts sur la table, se redressa, et…

Deux bras vinrent se placer autour de son cou en collier, comme autrefois. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, elle posa juste ses mains sur la peau hâlée de son mari en riant doucement.

- Certaines choses ne changent vraiment jamais…  
- Et encore heureux, termina l'autre. Imagine si Chocolove ne plaisantait plus, si Anna devenait douce comme un mouton ou si Marco et Rackist arrêtaient de faire la tournée des bars le samedi soir en pensant que « Kanna et Meene ne diront rien ». Ce serait fade, non ?  
- En effet. Alors… Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient, une fois de plus, de faire le boulot digne de la Shaman Queen pour que ladite Shaman Queen s'occupe de sa fille et de son futur enfant.  
- Rooh, pis c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais me reposer, que je sache, non ?

Se disant, elle s'esquiva en usant d'une petite quantité de Fûmon Tonko, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son cher et tendre :

- On avait dit…  
- Pas le moindre fouryoku avant la naissance du bébé, je sais. Mais je m'en fiche… Raconte !  
- Hum… Pas envie…

Aussitôt, une aura rouge se forma au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, entourée de pluie.

- Raconte !  
- Bon, d'accord, te fâches pas…  
- Raconte !

L'autre soupira, s'assit, puis croisa ses bras et commença :

- Yoh et Anna vont bien. Hana progresse dans la maîtrise du shamanisme, entrainé par sa mère.  
- Le pauvre.  
- Comme tu dis. Tamao et Ren s'en sortent bien aussi. Un autre Tao, à pic blanc cette fois, est arrivé dans la famille.  
- Ils… Ils ont eu un fils ?  
- Oui.  
- … MAIS C'EST GENIAL !  
- A force de hurler, tu vas réveiller ta fille.  
- Roooh… Rabat-joie. Il s'appelle ?  
- A ce que j'en sais, Men. De taMao et rEN.  
- Men… … C'est mignon ! Tamao va bien ? Et les autres ?  
- Tamao va bien. Sinon, Opachô, Aï et Toma sont toujours dans leur pensionnat. Ils n'ont eu aucun problème d'acclimatation, contrairement à ce que tu pensais…  
- Tu le pensais aussi…  
- … Surtout que les rejetons Munzer sont dans leur classe. Ils sont très contents, tous.  
- Et la fille des Gandhara ? Chiyo, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Chiyo… Saati l'a aussi mise dans cette classe. Je crois que, de toute façon, ces cinq là ne se seraient pas laissés séparer comme ça.  
- En même temps, ils sont mignons en couples ! J'aurai jamais cru, pour Aï et Opachô !  
- Normal, tu es aveugle. Pendant tout le mariage de Anna et Yoh, ils se dévoraient des yeux.  
- … BAKA ! Et puis Seyram et Toma… Et Reoseb et Chiyo… Quand je dis qu'ils sont mignons ! Aï et Opachô sont les parfaits parrains de Tomoyo.

Avant que sa femme ne s'égare dans un délire kawaiiesque sur les adolescents dont le couple avait la charge en tant que sœur/amis proches/connaissances/responsables légaux, le jeune homme reprit :

- Sinon, Lyserg est en Angleterre pour ses études. Maiden-chan l'attend. Il reviendra pour elle, mais en attendant, elle ne vit pas très loin de chez Marco et Meene.  
- Sans blague. La pauvre… J'aime bien Jeanne. Même si ce n'est pas ton cas. Et les autres ?  
- Rackist et Kanna vont bon an mal an, tu sais, vu leurs caractères respectifs. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que Pirika et Chocolove.  
- Chocolove ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il continue ses blagues pourries, et Pirika ne les supportent pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce couple dure.  
- … Maah… Je pense que tout ira bien !  
- J'espère aussi. Horokeu…  
- Horo ? Il a vraiment réussi à toucher le cœur de Marion ?  
- Apparemment. Il l'a emmenée avec lui dans ses fichus champs de fuki, et ça à l'air de plaire à Mari. Par contre, Mathilda se sent un peu seule sans sa meilleure amie.  
- …

Elle le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- … Quoi ?  
- … Cramé !  
- … Quoi ?  
- Tu es triste pour Mathilda ! J'étais sur que Môssieur Shaman Millénaire s'inquièterait pour ses Hanagumi-chan-tachi préférées !  
- … Tu es ridicule.  
- … Sans blague ?  
- … Pfu. J'ai oublié quelqu'un ?  
- Atteeeeends… Les Hana, les cinq Soldats, les enfants, Marco, Meene, Rackist… Kevin et Bounster ? Les Tsukigumi ? Etoooo… Jun et Pyron ? Reiheit et Amano ?  
- Les Tao vont bien. Le reste des X s'entend plutôt bien avec les Tsukigumi, à part Reiheit et Amano qui restent dans leur coin. Keiko et Micky sont heureux. Saati et les Gandharas ont presque tous disparu dans la nature.  
- Aaaah…

_Tout le monde va bien…  
__C'est génial._

Un ange passa. Nan, pas ceux des X, l'expression, bande de baka.

- … Au fait, l'enfant, tu l'appellerais comment ?

La question d'Hao fit sursauter la brune, qui ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de répondre :

- Keiko si c'est une fille. Haru pour un garçon.  
- … Haru ?  
- Le chic type qu'aurait été mon père s'il ne m'avait pas détestée.  
- … Je vois. On a plus qu'à espérer des jumeaux.  
- Comme tu dis !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Avant, je ne t'avais jamais vraiment entendue rire. Tu étais toujours… Comment dire… Distante…

Le regard autrefois flamboyant du Shaman Millénaire se fit lointain. Sayo sourit et claqua des doigts devant son nez, sans plus de réaction. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, et il sursauta :

- Avant. Plus maintenant. Et plus jamais !

Il eut un mauvais sourire et ferma les yeux.

- Pari tenu !

Un long moment passa. Sayo alla chercher le gigot et Hao mangea son repas, silencieusement.

_Il a vraiment une attirance pour le rouge, ce type._

En effet, Hao avait barbouillé sa tranche de ketchup. Avec vingt-six ans bien tassés, il se comportait encore comme un gamin, parfois, et cela plaisait à Sayo.

C'était lui, voilà tout.

- … Oui ?  
- Tu en as partout autour de la bouche, gros malin.  
- … Pfu.

Il se leva, récupéra une serviette et s'essuya. Enfin, tenta. En fait, il ne fit qu'étaler la sauce à la tomate.

Elle se retint, mais finit par éclater de rire devant la tête d'Hao, kawaii avec les joues rouges. Elle prit la serviette, la mouilla à l'aide du robinet et l'essuya consciencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre.

- Là, c'est mieux.  
- … … Merci.  
- … Tu as quelque chose à dire, Hao ?  
- … Oui.  
- Vas-y !

Elle lui sourit. Il se gratta la tête et détourna le regard, gêné. Sayo lorgna sur l'appareil photo, puis décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

_Yasashisa ni furete Shinjitsu ni naru  
Touchée par ta douceur, je sais que c'est vrai_  
_Donna kokoro mo tsukame wa shinai_  
_Mais on ne peut comprendre entièrement le coeur de personne  
__Namida nuguu nara Itsudemo kono te wo  
Mes mains seront toujours là pour essuyer tes larmes_  
_Fureru suhada ni kayou kokoro ni makasete  
Laissons se toucher nos mains, puis nos coeurs_  
_T__suyoku nigiru koto Omoi wa tsuite kuru  
Je te serre assez fort, les sentiments suivront_  
_Kono te wa daiji wo dakishimeru tame ni  
Mes mains sont là pour les envelopper_

* * *

- … Ca m'embête de pas pouvoir te dire que tu es la seule personne que j'ai réellement aimée, en fait. Enfin, je veux dire d'amour. J'aime bien Tomoyo, Rackist, les Hana, Opachô et les autres, mais…  
- Mais. J'ai compris. Tu veux en parler ?  
- … Si tu veux bien m'écouter.  
- C'te blague! J'vais vendre les droits et Lyserg en fera un best-seller: "Les amourettes du Shaman Millénaire!"  
- ... Sayo...  
- J'plaisante.  
- Eh bien… C'était durant ma première vie, juste après l'assassinat de ma mère par un prétendu prêtre nommé Denzen. J'ai rencontré sa fille, j'avais neuf ans. Elle en avait six.  
- … Même différence d'âge, non ?  
- … En effet. On a passé une nuit à regarder les étoiles, et je crois qu'à ce moment, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle te ressemblait un peu, question caractère, mais en plus peureuse.  
- Peureuse ?  
- Enfin… Quelques mois plus tard, un fantôme de loup, mauvais, l'a possédée. Il m'a menacé. La fille a réussi à crier qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait que je la sauve. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Et…  
- … Et…  
- Et le feu a jailli.  
- … Comment ça ?  
- Ta maîtrise du Gobosei à commencé avec la foudre. Moi, avec le feu. Raison de Spirit of Fire. Je l'ai brûlée. Elle et le fantôme. Elle s'est raccrochée à l'esprit tellement elle avait peur de mourir seule. Et moi… Je me suis enfui. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Sayo ne répondit pas.

- Elle s'appelait Matsuri.

Toujours ce silence.

- … Sayo ?

La jeune femme avait le regard éteint, comme déconnecté. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter son attention, mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Sayoooo ?  
- … Asaha… Douji.

Il eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers lui. Il la bloqua et reprit la parole :

- … Qui es tu ? Comment sais-tu le nom que je portais… En ce temps là ? Qu'as-tu fait à ma femme?  
- … Asaha…  
- … Qu'as-tu fait de Sayo ?  
- … Je _suis_ Sayo.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit mon premier nom à Sayo. Pour elle, je suis Hao, pas Asaha Douji. Alors ?  
- … As-tu déjà oublié ?  
- Oublié quoi ?

Hao était sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas Sayo, bien qu'elle ait le même corps, les mêmes yeux et la même voix. C'était définitivement une autre personne.

- Les âmes ressuscitent, tu le sais, non ? Elles oublient leur vie passée pour tout recommencer, pas vrai ? Sauf que tu es le x de l'équation, Asaha. Toi qui ressuscite volontairement, tu te souviens de ton passé. Et tu es capable de réveiller le passé des autres.  
- Ma… Matsuri.

_Toujours aussi vif d'esprit._

_Moi…  
__Oui.  
__C'est comme si on réveillait un chien en lui lançant une pierre.  
__Je parle, mais…  
__Ce ne sont pas mes mots._

_Ceux de Matsuri._

- … Asaha.  
- … Je suis désolé.  
- … Je t'en veux. J'ai eu peur.  
- Je ne comprends pas et ne serais pas capable de comprendre un jour. Je n'ai pas eu peur de mourir, vu que je sais ressusciter.  
- Je n'ai pas eu peur de mourir. J'ai eu peur quand tu es parti. Je ne voulais pas être toute seule.  
- … Matsuri.

Sayo, Matsuri, enfin, elles deux baissèrent les yeux. Elles se comprenaient plus que quiconque, vu qu'elles étaient la même personne. Comme Matsuri, Sayo n'avait pas eu peur du Great Spirit ou de la dépense d'énergie concernant Aï et Toma. Elle avait eu peur quand elle avait découvert qu'Hao était parti.

Sans elle.

Comme Matsuri.

* * *

_Dare no kokoro mo donna kokoro mo, i__tsuko n__o kokoro motsukame wa shinai  
Mais o__n ne peut comprendre entièrement __l__e coeur de personne_  
_Tashika na mono nante mienai yo__nonaka  
__Triste ou gai, on ne peut jamais_

* * *

- Mais après tout, j'ai moi aussi ressuscité. Je crois que j'aime bien la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.  
- Moi, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.  
- Plus que moi. Mais c'est normal, tu l'as dit toi-même… Je suis une peureuse.  
- Matsuri, tu es Sayo. Sayo est blanche sous une carapace sombre, qu'elle s'est forgée elle-même. Sans sa carapace, elle est sûrement pire que toi.  
- Sans doute.

_Ma…_

_Tsu…_

_Ri._

_Moi-même._

_Sa…_

_Yo._

_Nous deux._

_Sayo._

_Celle que je suis._

_Matsuri._

_Celle que…_

_J'ai été._

- Dans une vie ou dans l'autre, nous avons toujours été destinés à être ensemble, pas vrai ?  
- On dirait bien.  
- Alors continuons ce chemin ensemble.  
- C'est une promesse.

* * *

_Shinjiru mono wa kokoro no naka ni  
Dans mon coeur, j'y crois_  
_Kono naka ni  
J'y crois_

* * *

**Rain:** Quand je lis ce truc... C'EST D'UN PLAAAAAT... La chanson, c'est Arigatou, de Kokia. Pour ceux qu'ont vu la première version de cet ending [aka les membres de mon fofo] ben relisez parce que j'ai changé des trucs et rajouté la chanson en question... Le prénom du fils de Ren, pour appuyer une de mes théories sur le anti JeanneXRen... Mais... C'EST PLAAAAAT... T.T

**Gaito: **Comme d'hab quoi %)

**Rain:** ... HAO, SARA!

**Gaito:** Quoi encore? Du chantage? Pfu.

**Rain:** GAITO IL A DIT QU'IL ALLAIT KIDNAPPER SAYO TELLEMENT ELLE EST KAWAI!

**Long, planqué dans un coin:** ... Ou pas.

**Hao&Sara:** QUUOAAAA? GAITOOOO!

**Gaito:** Heing? Mensonge!

**Hao&Sara:** GO DIEEEEEE! *poursuivent le type aux cheveux argent*


	32. Deuxième Epilogue: Past is behind us

**Epilogue 2 : Past is behind us, so think of a beautiful future**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Seuls Sayo, Matsuri, Ai, Toma, Haru, Amaya, Tomoyo et ceux qui ne paraissent pas provenir de SK sont à moi. %)

**Note:** Comme c'est toujours une review sans mail/profil où répondre, mais qu'elle me tient à coeur, merci à Rawfodog^^ AH! Au chap d'avant, je me suis trompée, parceque j'ai changé d'idée en cours de route. C'est pas Arigatou mais Cocoro, de Kokia toujours. %) Et merci pour ma non-proclamée beta Erutan %)

* * *

_Une jeune fille, allongée à même le sol, observait les étoiles. Elle portait un kimono bleu foncé, décoré avec des motifs plus clairs. Ses yeux, très pâles, reflétaient la multitude d'étoiles qu'elle observait. Sa peau était pâle, anormalement pâle même._

_Elle avait un air irréel._

_Il s'approcha doucement, une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux sombres. Son vêtement à lui était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et l'on pouvait même s'étonner de le voir encore en place._

_Il resta encore un moment à la regarder, avant de se laisser tomber au sol à son tour et de se perdre dans les étoiles._

_- On voit bien les étoiles, d'ici, non ?_

_La voix de la fillette était fluette, comme son apparence extérieure. Le garçon laissa passer un peu de temps._

_- Non. La fumée des forges cache la plupart des étoiles ici. C'était mieux près de ma ville natale.  
__- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas resté, alors ? S'il y avait plus d'étoiles, c'était mieux.  
__- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma mère y est morte.  
__- Oh… Désolée.  
__- Tu n'étais même pas née.  
__- Eh ! J'ai six ans d'abord.  
__- C'est bien ce que je dis. J'en ai neuf. Elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans.  
__- Ben… J'étais née, alors._

_Le petit piqua un fard. N'étant pas allé à l'école, il avait du mal avec les chiffres, comme venait de le prouver la jeune fille._

_Il commença à se relever pour s'enfuir, mais elle le retint :_

_- Eh, reste ! Désolée de t'avoir vexé. Mais tu es le seul qui n'aie pas peur de moi ici.  
__- … Pourquoi ? Tu vois les fantômes ?  
__- … Non, mais je suis la fille du seigneur Denzen et tout le monde lui doit de l'argent au village. Il exorcise des démons, bien que pour l'instant, il soit parti pour un long voyage. Il n'est pas revenu depuis… Trois-quatre ans. Et puis de toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup vu. Mon vrai père, c'est oji-sama. Lui, il est gentil, et il est tout le temps à la maison avec haha-ue.  
__- … Denzen ?  
__- Oui, pourquoi ?  
__- … C'est lui qui a tué ma mère. Et… Je…  
__- … Tu ? Désolée pour ta mère.  
__- … Je l'ai tué aussi.  
__- … Tu as… Tué chichi-ue ?  
__- … Oui.  
__- … Il avait tué ta mère… C'était… Elle voyait les esprits ?  
__- Oui. Tu me détestes ?  
__- … Non. Je ne connaissais pas assez chichi-ue pour l'aimer beaucoup, et puis il a tué beaucoup de gens._

_L'enfant la regarda un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole :_

_- … Tu mens. Tu l'aimais beaucoup. Alors pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?  
__- … Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je te comprends. Moi… Je voudrais voir les esprits aussi.  
__- … Non !_

_Le changement de ton fit que la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la fixa :_

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! C'est terrible de voir les esprits ! Tu es poursuivi, ils peuvent te faire de mal, personne ne veut de toi… Tu ne dois pas voir les esprits, jamais !  
__- … D'accord._

_Elle reporta son regard sur les étoiles. Lui patienta un long moment avant de redemander :_

_- Dis… Tu regardes souvent les étoiles ?  
__- Oui.  
__- … Tu connais leurs noms ?  
__- Oui, haha-ue m'a appris._

_Il redevint rouge pivoine._

_- Alors… Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Oka-san voulait le faire, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps.  
__- D'accord. Alors… Tu vois, l'étoile brillante, très brillante ?  
__- Oui ?  
__- En occident, on l'appelle l'étoile du Nord ou du Berger. Elle indique le nord je crois. Après, il y a la constellation du Diamant du Printemps, avec la Solitaire sur le côté. Tu vois ?  
__- … Oui._

_Un moment passa. Seules leur voix s'entendaient dans l'étendue herbeuse au cœur de la grande forêt. Même la fumée des forges avait cessé de gêner l'enfant aux cheveux sombres et à la tunique déchirée. Il apprenait tout ce qu'elle disait._

_Soudain, les étoiles commencèrent à disparaître et le soleil devint un liseré brûlant à l'horizon. Silencieux, ils le regardèrent s'élever, majestueux._

_- … Je vais devoir partir._

_La jeune fille se releva._

_- Attends ! … Tu t'appelles ?  
__- Je… Je m'appelle Matsuri Denzen. Et toi ?  
__- Douji. Asaha Douji. Je me suis fait appeler d'après ma mère. Elle s'appelait Asanoha.  
__- C'est joli. Mais... __Je dois vraiment m'en aller._

_La petite fille se retourna et s'enfuit dans les herbes. Le jeune Asaha la regarda partir, un sourire triste aux lèvres._

_

* * *

__- C'est Alphard, la solitaire. Là, c'est la constellation de l'hydre, et là… Euh…  
__- Asaha ? Alors ?  
__- Euh…  
__- …_

- Et là ?

_La petite le regarda, les sourcils froncés, puis leva les mains et pointa le ciel :_

_- Arcturus, une géante rouge. C'est une étoile très très vieille, bien plus que toi ou que maman.  
__- … Désolé._

_Il détourna les yeux. Elle le regarda :_

_- … Pourquoi t'es désolé ?  
__- Parce que tu fais tout pour m'apprendre, alors que j'y arrive pas. Je suis nul, Matsuri.  
__- Mais naaaan !_

_Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, à regarder les étoiles. Matsuri semblait adorer ces moments, alors qu'Asaha aurait préféré jouer avec elle. Il peinait avec les étoiles, et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les étoiles, mais ça lui plaisait tellement, à Matsuri…_

_Il soupira._

_- Asaha, je dois rentrer.  
__- Je sais.  
__- A demain alors !_

_Elle allait s'en aller, lorsque qu'un énorme loup apparut. L'enfant poussa un cri de terreur :_

_- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Asaha plissa les yeux. Le loup était transparent. Un fantôme ! Et… Elle le voyait. Elle le voyait assez pour avoir peur._

_- Tu le vois…  
__- Ben… Ben oui ! Asaha… J'ai… J'ai peur…  
__- Tu vois les esprits. Ce loup… C'est un mauvais fantôme, mais du moment qu'il n'a pas de corps pour s'en servir comme médium…_

_Avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot de plus, le fantôme sauta sur Matsuri et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Asaha en déduit qu'elle était suffisamment puissante pour accueillir un esprit sans entrainement, mais qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas son potentiel de Shaman. De toute façon, fragile comme elle était, le fantôme n'allait pas pouvoir rester en fusion longtemps._

_- Sors de ce corps ! Elle ne peut te servir à rien !  
__- … Que crois-tu, petit humain ?  
__- SORS !  
__- Essaie donc de m'en sortir._

_Le loup-jeune fille sauta à la gorge d'Asaha, qui prépara son bras à parer… Et esquiva de justesse. Elle l'aurait mordu._

_- Arrêtes ! Elle est trop fragile ! Ca va la tuer !  
__- Tant mieux ! Elle est la fille de ce maudit Denzen, celui qui m'a abattu il y a des années ! Et de toute façon, j'ai bien envie de manger quelqu'un une dernière fois. Tu as l'air appétissant…  
__- … C'est moi qui ai tué Denzen. Je t'ai vengé en même temps que moi, alors relâches-là !  
__- Pauvre humain.  
__- Je ne suis pas… UN HUMAIN !_

_Il avait dépassé ses limites. Il se précipita sur Matsuri/loup et l'agrippa au col, la soulevant de terre :_

_- Attention à la gamine, humain. Si tu la casses, elle mourra, alors que je serai encore là.  
__- Si tu répètes… Encore une fois… Que je suis un humain…  
__- Eh bien quoi, humain ?_

_Soudain, le visage de Matsuri se figea. La petite voix fragile de l'enfant refit surface :_

_- Aides-moi… J'ai mal… Asaha… J'veux pas te faire de mal… Asaha… Je veux pas mourir… J'ai mal…  
__- Matsuri…_

_Mais le loup revint, et mordit Asaha au bras. Fort. Bien plus que Matsuri n'aurait jamais pu le faire._

_Le sang jaillit, éclaboussant le visage de porcelaine de la petite._

_- Matsuri… Je suis… Désolé…_

_Il ferma les yeux du mieux qu'il put. En lui, une explosion de lave se rappela à son esprit._

_- Asa…_

_Soudainement, le feu jaillit de la main d'Asaha, et fonça sur Matsuri. Le loup tenta de s'enfuir, mais cette fois, c'était l'âme de Matsuri qui le retenait, terrifiée :_

_- J'VEUX PAS MOURIR !  
__- … Désolé, Matsuri._

_Il regarda les flammes consumer le loup et l'enfant, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Sauf… Qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour la jeune fille. Le feu l'avait privé de ses sentiments._

_Sentiments qu'il ne retrouverait que longtemps après…_

_Un millénaire après…_

_L'âme du fantôme le regarda partir tristement, puis s'enfuit elle aussi. Longtemps après, elle accepta un nouveau corps. Mille ans après, en fait…_

_Une Dragonne…_

* * *

Sayo et Hao sourirent en même temps. Tomoyo, guidée par Seyram, Reoseb, les jumeaux, Chiyo et Opachô, apprenait à nager.

Sayo eut un petit hoquet. Inquiet, l'ancien Shaman Millénaire l'observa, puis posa une main protectrice sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste reçu un coup de pied.  
- Ca promet, dis donc.  
- Oui. Cet enfant est bien parti pour te ressembler !  
- … C'est un compliment ?  
- Bonne question !

Au loin, les fantômes de… Certaines personnes… Se mirent à discuter.

- Ils vont bien ensemble. Même si je le savais, je trouve qu'elle va vraiment bien avec Hao-kun, ma 'tite Sa-chan.  
- Tu as de la chance tout de même, Tomoyo-san, grogna Amaya. Elle ne se souvient même plus de mon simple nom. Sa-chan a tout oublié ce soir là.  
- Je sais. C'est triste.  
- … Je m'excuse.

Le troisième fantôme eut un regard de biais vers Amaya, puis reporta son regard sur la silhouette des deux adultes.

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi imbécile…  
- Elle n'aurait pas maîtrisé le Gobosei. Elle n'aurait pas intéressé Hao, ni connu Aï, Toma et Tomoyo. Et le monde serait bien plus sombre aujourd'hui. Tout arc-en-ciel existe parce qu'il y a eu du soleil ET des nuages auparavant.  
- … C'est vrai, mais…  
- Haru-san. Tais-toi, veux-tu ? L'arc-en-ciel est né. Laissons-le s'épanouir. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Sayonara, Amaya-san.  
- Mata nee, Tomoyo-san, Haru-san.

Et Amaya se retrouva seule.

* * *

**Ce qui suit est peut-être la suite.**

**Peut-être pas.**

**Vous pouvez y croire.**

**Ou pas…**

* * *

_- Mais alors… Toi et 'To-san allez mourir ?  
__- Oui, ma chérie.  
__- Mais pourquoi ?  
__- Parce que tes pouvoirs sont énormes et qu'ils font peur à ton père. Je suis désolée.  
__- Et je vais tout oublier ? Même maintenant ?  
__- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je te raconte. Comme ça, quand tu oublieras, tu auras tout de même un vague souvenir de ton caractère de maintenant.  
__- Parce que je vais changer ?  
__- Oui. Enormément, même.  
__- … C'est quoi ton pouvoir, Oka-san ?  
__- … Celui d'Aï, en plus développé. Je peux voir le futur, et c'est pour ça que je sais tout ça.  
__- D'accord… Et… Et ce garçon, Hao, c'est vraiment avec lui que j'aurais des enfants ?  
__- Oui.  
__- … Il a l'air gentil.  
__- C'est toi qui le rendras gentil.  
__- … Ah… Mais… Quand est-ce que papa reviendra de voyage et se fâchera contre moi ? Dans longtemps dis ? Dans très longtemps ? J'veux pas t'oublier, 'Ka-san._

_- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Il rentrera dans peu de temps, mais tu ne dois pas y penser. Tu vas oublier ce que je t'ai dit.  
__- … Non ! J'veux pas !  
__- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est toujours ce qui arrive à ceux à qui je raconte leur futur.  
__- …  
__- … Sayo-chan ?_

_L'enfant se frotta lentement les yeux, puis fixa ses mains, avant de tourner un visage enfantin vers sa mère :_

_- … Oka-san… De quoi on parlait, déjà ?  
__- De rien, petit ange. Ton père va rentrer bientôt.  
__- 'To-san ? C'est vrai ? HOURRA !_

_La future Amaya regarda longuement sa fille. Le futur était sombre pour elle, c'était vrai…_

_Mais le soleil l'attendait au bout du chemin._

* * *

**Rain:** AH! C'est encore pire! Même si ça explique des trucs. Au fait, c'est têtre fini, mais sachez qu'un bonus existe. S'il vous intéresse...

**Hao:** Qui veut-tu que ça intéresse?

**Rain:** Sais pô. Les gens intelligents? Pas comme une certaine personne? Ah, au fait, j'ai fait signer à Sayo ET Jeanne ET Anna un contrat pour qu'elles me protègent de toi.

**Hao:** Tu crois que ça marchera?

**Rain:** Si une Itako, la Shaman Queen et une Shaman classe Dieu peuvent pas te battre, le monde est mal barré.

*deux heures plus tard*

**Rain:** ... Le monde est mal barré.


	33. Oneshot: Stand in the Rain

**One shot: **Stand in the Rain

**A****uteur:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** La chanson Stand in the Rain est à Superchick, Hao-tachi à Hiroyuki Takei, et Sayo à moi %)

**Note:** Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Surtout à Hippo-kun - sans laquelle j'aurai jamais fini cette fic - ma chère bêta auto-proclamée Erutan - je répondrais au dernier com', don't worry - and Rawfodog %

* * *

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down__  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

* * *

Elle était dans une clairière. Les arbres, de nature inconnue, s'élançaient vers le ciel, aussi grands que des immeubles. Le soleil apparaissait de temps en temps, éclairant la jeune fille. L''herbe était d'un vert luisant, douce au toucher. Quelques rochers bleutés, de nature friable, pointaient hors de paisible clairière, en somme.

Il y avait cependant des plaques de terre là où elle avait déchainé ses techniques. Certains arbres portaient même la marque de ses coups, et, à y regarder de plus près, les perres étaient déchquetées. Pas si paisible que ça, en fait. Pas depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle avait troqué ses habituels vêtements pour un pantalon noir et serré, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris couvert de tâches d'herbes, ancien vestige de ses quelques années à l'orphelinat. Ses cheveux, quand à eux, avaient été nattés en deux tresses distinctes qui voltigeaient autour d'elle. Sa peau était désormais couverte de bleus et quelques brindilles s'étaient logées dans ses tresses. Elle portait de solides chaussures de marche. En trois lignes comme en une, elle ressemblait à une illuminée.

_Who cares?_

Sayo s'entrainait. Elle s'entrainait depuis des semaines, et encore ce matin. Et elle n'avait jamais regardé ni le Great Spirit, ni l'auberge. Elle ne voulait plus se retourner sur son passé.

De plus, elle avait loupé tous les repas, et Manta s'était sans doute épuisé à la chercher. Mais elle s'en fichait, et s'était éloignée pour que son groupe ne la trouve pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer avant d'avoir compris pourquoi elle était encore là. Pourquoi se battait-elle? Qu'est ce qui la retenait ici?

Elle avait l'impression de tenir uniquement parce qu'elle frappait. Dans le vide, sur les arbres, dans le sol aussi. Du moment qu'elle pouvait se tenir à quelque chose…

Elle donna un autre coup de poing dans le vide et passa son autre bras sur son front. Se mordant la lèvre, elle retint une larme en pensant à Aï et Toma. Ils auraient dû être là pour s'entrainer avec elle.

Ils auraient dû…

Rageusement, elle réduisit un arbre en cendres à coups de poing. Quand le colosse tomba, elle sursauta, semblant remarquer ce qu'elle venait de faire Elle toucha le tronc abattu et s'excusa à mi-voix. Ne pas penser à eux. S'excuser auprès de l'arbre. Repartir à l'entrainement. Si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas. En aucun cas. En aucun cas…

Elle glissa une première fois. Se releva et recommença. Encore et encore. Elle affinait ses mouvements, leur donnait de l'amplitude.

Elle s'entrainait.

* * *

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

* * *

Doucement, la pluie se mit à tomber, appelée par la grande Dragonne. Les troncs furent progressivement trempés, la terre devint boue, l'herbe brilla légèrement de rosée. Sayo ne frissonna pas, comme si elle ne ressentait pas la froideur des trombes d'eau tombant sur elle. La Dragonne regarda le ciel et eut un faible sourire :

- Désolée. C'est toujours toi qui pleure à ma place.

La jeune fille recommença à s'entrainer. Chaque coup amenait un flash de Toma, où d'Ai, où de Tomoyo, de tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière. Elle grimaça. Elle avait mal, et pourtant, elle restait là, à tout faire tomber comme dans un jeu de quilles.

Comme si voir tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle se détruire la calmait. Comme si…

_Never mind.  
Juste une bêtise..._

Elle se tenait debout.

Sayo se tenait debout quand elle faisait tomber les arbres et qu'elle brisait les pierres. Tout s'écroulait.

Tout s'inclinait devant sa fureur, sauf elle-même. Elle était toujours debout. Elle ne tombait pas.

La douleur la transperçait mais elle ne tombait pas. La fureur l'affaiblissait mais elle ne tombait pas. La tristesse la ralentissait mais elle ne tombait toujours pas.

Elle était debout et le resterait.

Jusqu'au bout.

* * *

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Sayo fit un faux mouvement après un coup de pied sauté pitoyablement facile et s'étala dans la boue, détruisant pour toujours son tee-shirt et le pantalon. Voulant se relever, la jeune Dragonne poussa sur ses coudes, fit bouger ses jambes et chercha une prise. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle glissa et retomba sur le dos. L'endroit était devenu un vrai bourbier. Elle réussit cependant à se mettre à genoux.

_Ai, Toma..._  
_De là où vous êtes..._  
_Me voyez-vous?_

Sa vie était comme cette clairière. Boueuse. Pleine d'ornières, d'obstacles effrayants. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'avancer, pas envie d'_essayer_. C'était trop dur. Elle préférait rester là, dans la boue. De toute façon, même si elle se relevait, elle retomberait. C'était toujours ainsi. Alors autant rester. Se reposer, fermer ses paupières pour toujours...

C'était tellement plus simple.

Sayo s'allongea contre un tronc d'arbre, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, ralentissant au maximum son rythme cardiaque. Peut-être que ça marcherait. Sûrement. Et alors elle rejoindrait Aï et Toma, et Tomoyo, et peut-être ses parents aussi.

Oui.

Ce serait bien.

Abandonner…

- … Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Cette voix, débordante de moquerie, poison latent. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et ramena ses jambes sous elle, essayant de se relever pour être prête à toute éventualité.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hao ?  
- Je te demande ce que tu fais. Réponds.

Elle plissa les paupières.

Il était le même que d'habitude: dégoulinant d'arrogance, portant une tunique Pache et un pantalon ceinturé d'étoiles. Les longs cheveux du Shaman étaient collés à son dos par la plue. Depuis combien de temps exactement l'observait-il?

_Dégage._  
_Oublie-moi._  
_Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille?_

- En quoi ça te concerne ?  
- Tu as le droit d'être découragée, tu sais, même Yoh l'est de temps en temps - et pourtant c'est un mollusque mon Otôto. Mais... Je t'ai sauvée ce jour-là. Et je ne veux pas avoir gaspillé mon temps. Tu as un bon potentiel. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir pour rien, Sayo. Je _détesterais_ ça.  
- … Et alors ?  
- Et alors les maîtres du Golem pourraient en souffrir. Ou les amis de Yoh. Il y a tellement de personnes à qui tu tiens…  
- Si je suis morte, je n'en saurais rien, et ce sera trop tard.

Elle continuait de le regarder. Il eut un rictus.

- Je pourrai toujours te ressusciter quand je serai Shaman King et que l'humanité aura été détruite…

La Dragonne soupira, haussant les épaules. Elle en avait assez.

- … _I just don't care_...  
_- _… Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Sayo. Continue donc à t'entrainer. Tu es encore bien trop faible.

Un écho. Juste un écho. Elle se rappela le sang des jumeaux, coulant sur le ring. L'air apeuré de Toma. La grimace de souffrance d'Aï.

La brune leva lentement une main pour la poser sur ses yeux, comme si ne rien voir effacerait le souvenir.

- Comment peux-tu…  
- Hn ?  
- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?

Sayo était sur le point de craquer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux jumeaux. Aux Dragons. Ses poings étaient serrés et son teint avait légèrement blanchi, comme si tout le sang en était parti. Elle leva les yeux vers le Shaman Millénaire :

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Alors que c'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts ? Oui, c'est de ta faute, parfaitement ! Ils sont morts à cause de toi. De toi et de ta bande… De vous… Si je suis seule maintenant… C'est à cause de toi !

Cela sonnait comme un discours de Lyserg, elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux avait disparu. Elle n'était plus que vengeance. Comme Lyserg ou Marco. C'était étrange de penser à eux alors qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout instant, songea-t-elle en un éclair.

_But again, who cares?_

- …

Il leva un sourcil.

- Eh bien réponds ! C'est pas vrai ? Ce que je raconte est faux? Eh bien vas-y ! Tue-moi si tu veux, mais bon sang, réponds ! Hao !  
- … Si tu veux.

Sa voix n'était même pas un murmure. Il semblait pensif, pas spécialement blessé ou insulté. Il y avait juste une... Mélancolie dans son regard. Comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Mais elle devait se tromper...

Il reprit:

- Je suis le responsable de tout cela. De la mort de ton frère et de ta sœur. Dans ce cas, ton rôle est de les venger et de devenir Shaman Queen pour les sauver, non ? Donc bats-toi. Si tu abandonne, ils seront réellement morts. Réellement, sans chance de retour… Sayo-chan.

Et il disparut dans les flammes, brûlant l'herbe qui avait survécu à l'entrainement de la brune.

Sayo fut tentée de se laisser retomber dans la boue, de fermer les yeux, d'oublier les bêtises d'Hao, mais… Se battre.

Elle se releva et reprit son entrainement.

Elle se battrait.

_

* * *

__So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

* * *

- Hao-sama a ordonné qu'on se batte contre les gamins qui maîtrisent le Golem ?  
- Oui.  
- Ca va pas être compliqué. Ils sont nuls, Kanna !  
- Je sais, Mathi.

Les trois Hanagumi étaient devant le repaire des équipes groupées Fumbari, The Ren, Kabhalahers et autres. Kanna fumait, une fois n'est pas coutume, Marion étreignait Chuck avec une certaine anxiété, où ce qui lui ressemblait, et Mathilda taillait une citrouille miniature avec un couteau.

Les Hana avaient convoqué les enfants devant leur auberge avec leur machine. Evidemment, elles ne s'attendaient pas à les voir seuls. Alors ce fut la surprise quand ils sortirent. Seuls.

- Ah mince. Apparemment, Seyram, tu voulais qu'on se batte contre eux, mais là, on va plonger !  
- …

Seyram hocha la tête. Elle portait une robe bleue offerte par Sayo, justement. Son serre-tête avait légèrement glissé sur son front; elle le remonta lentement.

- Ben alors on va faire quoi ?  
- …

Elle haussa les épaules et Reoseb s'énerva. Toujours excité comme enfant.

- On doit au moins sortir le Golem ! Allez, Seyram !  
- …

Seyram fit non de la tête.

Kanna, lassée d'attendre, leur fonça dessus, suivie de près par Marion et Matilda. Chacune invoqua son esprit, uniquement pour se retrouver bloquée à quelques pas des enfants.

- Vous ne les toucherez pas.

Une grande Dragonne aux yeux clairs et à l'Over-Soul contrant Aschcroft, Chuck et Jack venait d'apparaitre. Elle était couverte de boue, d'herbe et de bleus, mais il se dégageait d'elle une expression de force incroyable.

- Hn, vaut mieux pas que je me rouille. Cela me semble un endroit parfait pour un match hors-Sf, vous croyez pas, les filles ?

Seyram eut une ébauche de sourire, regarda dans un arbre, puis rentra dans la maison. Reoseb la suivit, en lui posant plein de questions auxquelles elle ne répondrait pas.

L'arbre en question bougea légèrement. Sayo s'était relevée, songea Hao. Il disparut.

_

* * *

__So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

* * *

Les Hana avaient été battues. A plate couture.

Et Sayo était de retour dans les grandes figures de la résistance contre Hao. C'était sans doute le plus important. Hao avait réussi à la motiver de nouveau, même si c'était sans doute pour de mauvaises raisons.

Et elle avait augmenté sa puissance.

Tout allait bien dans le monde du Shaman Millénaire, a part qu'il devait soigner les Hana des multiples contusions qu'elles avaient récupéré de leur combat, que Matilda n'arrêtait pas de gémir et que Mari parlait toute seule, répétant les mêmes paroles vengeresses en boucle, depuis trois heures.

Mais a part ça, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'au prochain combat.

- Tu sais quoi, murmura-t-il au vent. Tu sais quoi...

_I do care._

_

* * *

__So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

* * *

Les fameuses grandes figures de la résistance contre Hao discutaient joyeusement. Yoh, Sayo, Jeanne et Anna parlaient.

Et Sayo cachait ce qui l'avait fait revenir après deux semaines d'absences. Hao était leur ennemi. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils le battent ou qu'ils réussissent à le sauver.

- Mah, nantoka naru. N'est ce pas ?

La voix de Yoh la ramena à la réalité.

Elle sourit.

* * *

_Si vous voulez tout savoir, Sayo aura bien des jumeaux. Haru et Keiko ressembleront à leurs parents, et ça plaira à tout le monde._

_La Shaman Queen et son Shaman Millénaire vivront très longtemps, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nature avec leurs enfants, sans laisser une trace. Mais ils reviendront sans doute. Ils reviennent toujours._

_Lyserg finira par retrouver Jeanne, et ils seront heureux, comme tous les autres. Leur descendance participera sûrement au prochain Shaman Fight. Peut-être que Hana Asakura et Jeanne Maxwell seront du même bord... Ou même que Eleanor Diethel et Clay Lasso se prendront d'amitié..._

_Et peut-être aussique deux têtes brunes, l'une ayant les yeux violets et l'autre chocolat, dans la même équipe, se battront aussi. Qui sait? Une seule personn peut vous répondre..._

_L'imagination, mes amis, est une très bonne compagne..._

* * *

**Hao&Sayo:** It's the last goodbye to youuuuu...

**Aï:** ... Arigata.

**Sayo:** Arigatô, Aï-chan, ô.

**Aï:** Hai, Onee-sama.

**Toma:** SEE YA AAAAALL! WE WILL RETURN!

**Hao:** Mouais... C'était... Sympa...

**Sayo:** YAI! Hao-kun tu montes dans mon estime *le prend dans ses bras* Eh, là, les lecteurs! ON VOUS OUBLIERA JAMAIS! C'est pas un adieu, c'est un au revoir... Déjà on vous verra dans les bas de page... Et pis qui sait... Un jour...

**Hao&Sayo&Toma&Aï&Tomoyo&touslesautres:** ITSUKA MATA AERU! [UN JOUR ON SE REVERRA!]


End file.
